The bond of Love
by Cute cupcake
Summary: I sighed, defeated. "What do you want, Helia?" "Your love, Flora" He replied instantly. I stared at his face for a few seconds then my cheeks turned hot and I looked away blushing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Who wants...Helia Knightly?~

"Girls, Wake up!" Came my mom's chirpy voice from other side of my room with a soft knock at the door.

"I'm up,"I mumbled, opening my eyes but then shutting them quickly when the bright sunlight filled them.

I groaned .It was quite sunny today, a little too sunny actually.

I averted my eyes away from the window and stared up at the ceiling for blinking back the tears and bringing myself into full senses. After I was fully awake and in my conciousness, I stood up from the bed and turned in the dirction of my door to answer her properly.

"Mom, we are up, " I said loud enough for my mom to hear, fumbling for my shoes.

"Okay, dear!" She replied, sweetly.

I heard faint sound of clicking of heels and then a knock at the opposite door. It was my brother's room.

'Stella' I remembered, thinking about my Brother. It didn't make sense but anyway.

I looked over my shoulder at Stella, who was still fast asleep even after the noises. She slept like a 'dead'. I've known it for a long time but never actually got over the fact.

Sunlight made her features more beautiful. Her blonde hair were shining and looking more luscious in the Sun. Her pale skin, high cheek bones, glossy lips alpwed under the sunlight. She had beautiful hazel orbs whivh were covered by her eyelids at the moment.

She was curled up in her bed, like a baby with her hair all over her face She was desperately trying to remove her hair from her face.

 _'She should be awarded'_ . I laughed quietly. Strolling over to her bedside, I sat beside her and shook my head.

I observed her for a few seconds then I did the most risky thing. I shook her shoulder. "Stella dear, Wake up" I spoke softly. It was a pretty big deal for anyone who woke Stella up.

She threw a pillow at me still sleeping and scooted to edge of the bed, muttering angrily. Move on more inch Stel and you'll be longer on that comforting bed. I ducked to avoid the pillow from hitting me. She covered her face with pillows and sheets, like they would protect her from everything.

'Stubborn girl' I whistled.

I stood up from the bed, thinking of a way to tease her. A difficult task for me as I wasn't expert in such things and also I never got the chance to think about them because we always had an expert with us, Musa Melody.

Musa was a mastermind in mischievousness and she was the most popular prankster of our school. She had pulled prank on almost every single teacher of the school including the principal. She had done so many pranks but was never caught. Every single student of the school new about her pranks but didn't have the guts to tell teachers because they were afraid that they would be the next victim.

I again started thinking, keeping Musa's point of view in mind. I thought about weird things that Musa could attempt but they all were useless here as Stella could never be effected by such stupid things. She was a carefree person, actually very carefree. She could ignore anything but she could never ignore one thing.

Boys.

Boys' attention and approval had always been important things in her life. She was quite sensitive about boys. She was popular in boys since middle school and was girls' role model in styling.

I sighed, giving up.

I picked up my phone from the night stand, examining it's exterior.I felt something different about my phone. After looking at it for a few seconds, I noticed the phone was pink. Why was my phone pinky pinky?. It was white till last night but now it was completely changed.I looked up from my phone and at Stella.I groaned but it was useless. I unlocked the phone and checked my messages and calls.

A text from Sam. A smile grew on my face.

"Stella, Sam is coming to pick you up in fifteen minutes. He just texted me" I said, grinning to myself. The poor guy didn't even know that she was here.

Sam was Stella's younger brother. He was a good looking guy,having those curly blonde hair and blue eyes.A girl's ideal boyfriend type. He was on the football team and it gave him a big plus point.

Stella spent last night at my house because her parents and brother weren't home, so she took her stuff and came here for sleep over. I was grateful to her for that , because I was feeling very bored.

"What?" Cried Stella, shoting up from the bed and throwing the pillow from bed. The pillow hit Millo,my pet cat, making her fall out of the bed. I giggled at the poor cat.

"Finally, you're up! " I clapped my hands and stood up from the bed.I picked up Millo and played with her paws. She was so adorable.

"Wait a sec, I came in my own car" She narrowed her eyes at my facial expression as she stood up from the bed."You were lying,weren't you?"

I bowed mockingly and sat on my love seat.

"Urrggghhh"She yelled,her face red like tomato .She threw her hands up in exasperation and went into the washroom stumbling over her shopping bags.

"What happened?" Asked Mom, poking her head in the room, wearing a worried expression on her face.

Mom was really a very sweet person. She was quite a friendly and cheery person. She was a good listener and a great adviser too. I had inherited my love for nature from her.

She had tanned skin like me, Long honey brown hair reaching her waist and pools of emerald. She had a really curved figure.I was called as her 'Carbon copy'.

"Flora?" Mom's concerned voice snapped me out of my trance. How could be a person that much caring?.

"Stella in her morning attitude happened" I chuckled and waved my hand to show that it wasn't serious.

She relaxed visibly. "Alright!but come downstairs soon, I am making breakfast." She closed the door after a last look and a small smile.

* * *

"Come out, Flo!" ordered Stella from the other side of the bathroom.

I was in bathroom taking a shower because 'Stella The Great' had decided to take us all shopping, which included me,Musa, Tecna, Bloom and Aisha. She said that we were starting our classes as senior and we had no new clothes.

Since when new classes meant new clothes?

However, Stella had made us all buy an entire store last week . When Stella declared that we were going shopping everyone tried to get out of it by acting ill or busy but Stella went straight to their houses and brought them to my house with force.

Stella spent 2 hours in the bathroom getting ready and now she was ordering me to get out just after 10 minutes.

When I asked her to come out her words were like 'beauty need it's time'.

I really wanted to know how that guy 'Blake' kept up with he her. Whenever he went out with her it was just shopping or sometimes Starbucks.I sometime pity that guy but mostly not because I didn't like his attitude towards us. He was always hostile and rude to us for no reason. He had cheated on Stella in the past and I told her that he was still cheating but Stella never listened. I left it there then because I didn't want to hurt my friend.

"Just give me a second, Stel" I shouted at door.

"You've just 5 minutes to get ready" Stella said and after that I didn't hear anything.

Fewwwhhh, she is such a pain sometimes.

I came out of the shower covered in towel. I went in my walk in closet and slipped on a pair of faded skinny jeans and a cute buttoned up baby pink top. I put on a pair of pink pumps which had cute white bow on them, my brother, gifted them to me on my last birthday which was 2 weeks ago.

Brandon was my elder brother and was in the same year as me because he was just 11 months older than me. He had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes like my father. He was football team captain and the cheerleader captain, McKenzie Piper, was her girlfriend for two years. She was so fake but still Brandon liked her.

Brandon was a tan handsome guy and had darkest shade of brown as hair colour. His long fringe complimented his strong features. He had quite muscular body because of the amount of workout he was doing in gym.

(A/N:I love Brandon's hairstyle)

I dried my hair and styled them in a side braid. I put on light amount of makeup to make it look natural. It included a mascara, a thin liner and a nude shade of lipstick. I put on a pair of pink studs in ears and a ring which I always wear.

I headed out of my room and went downstairs in the living room where everyone was sitting or actually waiting for me. I stifled my laugh because Musa and Tecna were looking furious and were giving Stella venomous looks. Aisha wasn't paying attention to anyone because she was probably texting Roy (A/N: I like Roy more than Nabu). Stella and Bloom were gossiping as always.

"Hey guys!" I said, with a bright smile on my face.

"Hey!" everyone chorused, leaving their activities. I went and sat beside Tecna.

"Let's go for shopping now " Stella said and fist pumped,jumping.

Musa said amused at Stella gesture, "How could be someone so crazy about shopping? ".

"Musa,meet Stella Solaria"I whispered to them,looking at her. Everyone laughed, standing up in unison.

"Wait!" exclaimed Mom, running into living room. We stopped in our tracks and turned to her.

"Flora can you bring me these things?" She asked, handing me a list. It must be grocery list.

"Mom, Brandon can bring you these things" I whinned looking at the closed list.

"Yeah, He can but he is busy with his friend Sky right now" Mom said ,looking upstairs, like she could see through the walls and right now she was looking at Brandon.

Sky was Bloom's boyfriend and Brandon's bestfriend. He was also on the football team. They were bestfriends since the first day of middle school and were inseparable. He was a blondie with ocean blue eyes and Pale skin.

Riven was Musa's boyfriend. He was short tempered and stubborn person but was a good friend of us. He wasn't that much talkative and he was also on the school's football team. He had magenta spiked hair, darkest shade of brown as eye colour and pale skin.

Timmy was Tecna's boyfriend. He was a nerd and a very shy person. A genius with a great IQ level. He was a teacher's pet and was the friendliest person. He had strawberry blonde hair and teal eyes.

Roy was Aisha's boyfriend. A football player and a good person. He was tan and had blonde hair. He had the lightest shade of blue as eye colour. His hairstyle was a mix of Brandon's and Sky's.

They were the most popular guys of our school because they were on the football team except Timmy. He was popular because he was football players' best friend. They were called as popular 5. They were like brothers to one another. They had another bestfriend.

Helia Knightly.

My one and only crush. He was the guy, I liked till now and still have the hope that I would see him someday. I was attracted towards him, since the day I saw him for the first time. I had never thought of any guy except him. I day dreamed about him, I wrote poetry for him...I was simply crazy about him but like all the typical love stories, he never knew I existed.

Actually, it was a question. Maybe he ignored me on purpose. Whh would someone like a nerd and tree hugger?. I wasn't even beautiful.

"Sky is here?" Bloom questioned me, breaking my train of thoughts. Her eyes were darker than usual and the look she was giving me ,it could really kill. What did I do?. I didn't know myself.

"You heard it,Bloom"Musa said,annoyed, looking at her was resting her arm on my was way too grumpy today.

"Stop whining everyone" ordered Stella, a goof grin on her face, and went out of the main door.

"But..."started Bloom but Tecna took grasped both of her arms and dragged her out.

"Let's go!" I held Musa's hand and went out of the house.

* * *

"Ahhhhh"

What was that?

I was in the washroom when I heard someone cry outside.

Was there any robber or serial killer?

I became afraid all of a sudden.A bad feeling took over in the pit of my stomach.I started having bad thoughts for no reason.

What if he was here to rob us...or kill us?if he tried to shoot us?What would I do?.My reflexes are not fast neither I have supernatural powers. What if he kidnap us,make us bald and work for him?...What if he makes us his slave forever? I would miss all the fun of my life. I would miss all the latest fashion trends and I would have to dress like those 12 princesses in that Disney movie.

I would miss my shoes, clothes, make-wait what?

Why was I talking like Stella? I didn't like fashion that was just Stella thing not mine. I couldn't be like her.

"Flo,let's go" Bloom burst open the washroom,panting heavily.

She pulled me by my arm and started walking out of the washroom.

"Where are we going? What happened? Is there any serial killer? Where are others?" I started rambling. "Did something happen to them?Why are you not replying me? Spe-"

Smack.

I felt something collided with me my head and after a few seconds pain shot through that part. I looked at Bloom and it dawned on me that she had thwacked me on my head.

"Shut up and listen to me" Bloom ordered,anger evident on her face.

I fell silent immediately not wanting to make her more angry. I lowered my gaze as I felt shameful for my behavior.

"I'm sorry Flora for that...um..you know" She apologized, awkwardly shifting her weight from one foot to other.

"Oh, it's alright". I looked up and waved her off. "Now can you please tell me what happened?"

"Two boys pushed Musa and tried to run away with her bag-" I cut off Bloom mid sentence, "What?"

"Let me continue" She glared at me."So as I was saying, Musa didn't let them get away with her bag, so they ran away without the bag".

"So, it was Musa who had cried?" I asked,reaching the counter where everyone else was standing.

"No, it was the boy whose hand Musa had twisted" Tecna chuckled,resting her arm on Aisha's shoulder.

Musa winked and bowed. "It was nothing special, just the usual Musa"  
We all laughed at her.

"Now, who wants-" Musa started but suddenly her phone started ringing and she unlocked the phone to check the caller ID "Helia Knightly?". She looked up from the screen of her phone, her eyes wide and jaws dropped open.

"Whaaaa?" We all cried in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **~~He's Coming~~**

"Why is he calling you all of a sudden?" Aisha questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

Musa and Helia were best friends since childhood and knew each other even before meeting us in the middle school. Their mothers were neighbors and friends and because of that their friendship had started but he hadn't called anyone in 3 years,so why now? Why was he calling her after 3 years?

"To know that,I'll have to listen to him" Musa rolled her eyes and answered the call."Hello Helia." She said,venom lacing her. Yup,She was angry.

I leaned closer to the phone to hear what he was saying and shock washed over me when I listened to what he had said.

No no no no no.

It can't happen!

This can't be true.

My heart beat increased and my palms became sweaty. Butterflies danced in my stomach from the mere thought of that. I felt extremely nervous.

What would I do?

He was coming.

Helia knightly was coming.

He was one of the close friend of my brother and because of that I would've to face him but I didn't have the guts to do that but maybe he would ignore me like he used to do in the middle school.

A part of me wanted him to come but a big part didn't because I was afriad of the ignorance. He was my crush and I was scared that he might ignore me. I regretted praying every night for his arrival.

Stupid me.

I wanted to smack myself at the moment.

"Okay ,bye" Musa cut the call and looked at all of us, her eyes dancing with happiness.

"What did he say?"Stella asked curiously.

"He's coming"Musa exclaimed and jumped in the air. And now she was wouldn't be angry? But he was his best friend.

"What?" Again everyone cried except Musa. I winced at their high pitched voice. They were shocked like me but a little less than me. He was my crush for Heaven's sake.

"So,he has finally decided to grace everyone with his arrival" Aisha scoffed.

"C'mon Aisha, you weren't even close to him that much" Tecna defended him.

Why was she defending him?. Aisha was absolutely correct and I was with her. What type of person call their best friend of childhood after 3 years. Was that her importance in his eyes?.

We all started walking out of the and Tecna were walking really fast and behind them were Aisha and Stella who were fighting over something as usual, I may add. Bloom and I were in the end, lost in our own worlds.

Bloom placed her hand on my shoulder,giving me a heart attack. "What are you thinking about?" Suddenly her concerned expression turned into one of amusement. "If you're worried about your crush, Helia Knightly, I assure you that he'll certainly notice you this time-"

"-and I'll make sure that happens" Stella cut in ,out of nowhere. Her eyes shone with mischievous and a huge grin at her lips.

"huh?"I looked at both of them,shocked.

How the heck did they know?No one knew except Riven and he had promised me,he won't tell anybody else but If he had blabbered it, he is dead meat.

"I don't have crush on anyone" I averted my eyes from them and glared at the poor ground. I knew my cheeks were burning from embarasment by now.

"Yeah,yeah"Stella bent down,hands on knees and looked up at me. Her piercing gaze forced me to look at her.

"Now say that looking directly in my eyes" She made a gesture with her hand. My blood rushed to my cheeks, making me look like a tomato. "Flo,I'm waiting".

"Shut up,Stel" Bloom pulled her back by her waist. "Don't tease her" She laughed a little. I was so embarrassed but I'd to ask them how did they know.

I mustered up the courage to look at them and ask that question.I didn't want others to listen that,so I slowed down a bit.

I cleared my throat and started "How do you know?"My voice resembled to a lost toddler.

"Well,We know that because we over heard your conversation with Aisha" Bloom told me,sheepishly.

Oh great.

I forgot my conversation with Aisha which I had last year when me and Aisha were playing truth and dare with Bloom and Stella at Bloom's house, I had to Secretly tell Aisha about my crush and I told her about Helia but I never thought that they would eavesdrop. Thank God Musa and Tecna weren't there but maybe Stella had told them.

"So,you were eavesdropping that day?" I pointed my finger accusingly at them and narrowed my eyes. My best friends had eavesdropped on me. Just wow.

"Sorry,but it was Stella's fault, it was her plan"Bloom blamed everything on Stella.

"Oh,Shut up!You gave me that idea"Stella put a hand up. "Now, where was I?"She said with a sly grin and wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"You were nowhere" I rolled my eyes at her. "We're now in the parking lot and I don't want others to know about this, so can we please drop this topic?"

"But they know already"Stella said innocently,batting her eyelashes.

I started choking on the air and stared at her wide eyes. Bloom also looked at her in shock "You promised me that you won't tell anyone"

"I'm just joking,Bloom. I don't want to die young"Stella winked at us. I relaxed a bit. Stella slang an arm over my shoulder. "But I'm still working on that noticing thing" Her voice changed into a whisper when we reached near our car,where Tecna,Aisha and Musa were standing.

Oh God.

What have I done wrong?

* * *

"Mom,I'm home"I said,tiredly opening the main door of my house.

After locking the main door, I stumbled towards the living room where I found my parents watching t.v with Brandon. I dragged myself towards the couch and plopped down next to Brandon.

"Hey",I mumbled,leaning back on the couch and closing my eyes. I was so tired that I could sleep on the floor.

After shopping, Musa took us all to a concert because she was too happy that her best friend was coming back. He was a good friend of other girls (winx except Bloom and Me)too but they weren't that muchclose. Musa then took us to club,where she made us dance like a 's why,I'm hella tired.

"Hey sweetie,Do you want to have something for dinner?"Mom asked. I opened my eyes and looked at her with a small smile.

"No, give me a pillow,please. I'm so tired that I can sleep here on the floor"

"Awww sweetie,Brandon will take you upstairs,right Brandon?" Mom said looking at Brandon.

"Maa,He's not present in this world" My eyes felt really heavy,so i didn't fight much with my consciousness and closed my eyes. I let myself get comfortable on the couch.

Oh my shweet shweet couch. You're so comfortable. I felt like I was in Heaven. It was so comfortable and heavenly.

I was almost asleep when Brandon's word rang through my ears and made my eyes flutter open. "Anything for my baby sister".

What did he just say?

Anything for me?

Really?

was I dreaming?

For the confirmation of that,I pinched myself. I wasn't dreaming but why why was he saying that?. Why was he buttering me?What had he done?. I wasn't feeling sleepy anymore thanks to my brother.

I sat up straight and turned around to face him. I examined his facial expression and I could tell he had done something big this time. "What have you done,Brandon Linphea?"

"Ahhhhh...ummm...it's just..." Brandon stammered but then his eyes fell on something behind me and he became silent.

I arched my eyebrow questiongly at him. He jerked his head to side and mouthed'Mom and Dad'. Oh Snap. I forgot that they were there too. I forced a chuckle to escape my mouth and turned my head to look at my parents, who were both giving us questioning looks.

Great.

"Mom,Dad-"I started but my Dad put a hand up to silence me. I obeyed him and zipped up my mouth. No one wants to mess with an angry Dad.

"Brandon Linphea,fancy telling us what you've done?" Dad asked, his voice low and firm which made me shiver.

"Dad,I've done nothing wrong. I just wanted some help from Flora in my Chemistry test"Brandon told Dad, putting on the most fake obedient expression.

"You sure you haven't made any girl pregnant or something big like that?" Dad eyed him wearily.

Mom gasped loudly and Brandon jaws dropped open.I stifled a laugh at him. He looked so terrified.

"Brandon ,I'm not ready to become a grandmother anytime soon" Mom told Brandon,firmly.

"Mom and Dad,I assure you that I've not that done anything like that and now can we please drop this topic?" Brandon composed himself. He stood up from his place and looked at me. I stood up and leaned at him for support.

"Alright,but stay alert cause I'm going to keep an eye on you from now" Dad warned him. He always get serious.

"Good night ,kids and don't worry about your father,you know how he is"Mom giggled.

Awww. I loved my Mom.

* * *

"So,you're trying to tell me that you've ruined Stella Solaria's make-up?"I yelled at him.

Was this guy crazy?He could get killed for this.

I really wished that I could chop him into pieces at the moment. Didn't he know that how overprotective and conscious was Stella about her makeup specially the one which was of her favorite brand?

"Flora, I swear it's not completely my was involved in this too" Brandon ran a hand through his messy hair, pacing around my room.

After we came up from the lounge, Brandon took me straight to my room and when I opened the door of my room, I really wanted to beat the living daylights out of him. Every single corner of my room was covered Stella's destroyed makeup. My heart almost came out of my mouth when I looked at it. Stella, the idiot of a girl forgot to take her stuff with her and look what happened now?.

"Stop pacing,idiot and find some solution " I pulled his hand and made him sit next to me.

"She'll kill me, help me" Brandon pleaded,his hands clasped did he do that in the first place?.

"Where's Riven?Don't tell me he run off and left you alone in this"I stood up to clean up the mess of my room. I was so tired but I couldn't sleep in mess either.

God bless my brother.

"He went to buy new stuff for her and I stayed behind to cover up if Stella came but he hasn't come and it's been 3 hours now" He said,handing me stuff to place them at their the heck were they doing in my room? Brandon had his own room then why did they decide to ruin my room?

A smile formed at my lips. Why don't take some advantage of the situation. "I'll call him and tell him which stuff to buy and in that time can you please give my shoulder's a relaxing massage?" I batted my lashes and sat down on my bed.

"Why not? anything for you but please...just do it fast" He went behind me and started massaging my shoulders.

I dialed Riven's number and placed the phone against my ear. He picked up just after a single ring "Thank God Flora you called,me. Please help us. Brandon and I've done a big-"

"I know everything, tell me at which store you're and what are you buying"I sighed.

"I don't know where I'm.I don't know which makeup to buy and I forgot to bring the broken make-up with me.I'm completely lost" He cried into the phone. I brought the phone away from my loud could this guy speak?

"Listen to me carefully,I'll tell you what to buy and from where to buy but just stay silent" It was going to be so long.

* * *

"Thank you Flora,you're the best sister ever"Brandon said,hugging me. I grinned at him.

We covered up everything I guided Riven,he brought everything in 2 hours and gave them to placed her new things in her bag and hid away her broken makeup. I asked them what they were doing in my room and they simply replied that they were going to pull a prank on me but then they noticed Stella's thing and Riven suggested that they should play catch catch with her things and in that process they broke her makeup. They could be so childish sometimes.

I really wanted to kill them and tell everything to Stella but Brandon and Riven promised me that they would buy me plants, take me to shopping, buy me ice-cream and take me to the Carnival.

He stood up from the bed and went to the door of my room. I placed my phone on the night stand and laid down on my bed, looking at him. He opened the door but then turned around suddenly. I furrowed my brows."Good night"He didn't wait for my reply and closed the door.

I switched off the lights and closed my eyes, thinking about all the things that happened was a crazy and long day.

All the thoughts started to blur as tiredness started taking over my body but one thought got picked on by my conciousness. It was about Helia Knightly. He was coming but I didn't had the strength to thought about anything, not even him, so I let myself get pulled in the blankness with the thought of him as the last thought of the night.

* * *

A\N:Hey guys!  
I'm so sorry about the words which got erased in the last chapter and if any word get misplaced in this chapter ,I'm sorry for that in advance and please can anybody help me with this problem?

Anyway, Enjoy what you can!

-CuteCupcake


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~~Helia is back~~

I woke up to the voice of someone's shouting at the top of his lungs. It wasn't clear but it was getting quite familiar and by second,the voice became clearer and clearer. When the voice was loud and clread enough, my eyes flung open. It was still dark. I switched on the lamp and picked up my phone from the nightstand and unlocked it to check the time.

2:30 a.m.2 freaking 30 a.m.

I blinked my eyes to see if I was mistaken but I wasn't and the time was 2:30 a. m. Who the heck has the strength to yell in the middle of the night?

Suddenly,I heard another voice and my muscles tensed up. It was also familiar.

"How could you do this?"A girl was shouting. Stella. What was she doing on the road at midnight?

I ran a hand through my knotted hair and stood up from the bed, putting on my shoes in process. A cool breeze blew and made me shiver. I looked down and noticed that I was only in short shorts and a crop top. I immediately put on my rob and tied it around. I didn't want to show much skin to people.

I opened the door to my room and ran downstairs. I rushed outside and saw that there were 4 people outside. I sauntered over to them and saw that Stella was shouting at Blake and Brandon was trying to hold her back.

Great God!

The fourth person was a stranger. It was sitting on the bonnet of a car on the opposite side of the road, very relaxed, I could tell from his attention was trained on Stella,Brandon and ,his eyes caught mine and he winked at jaws dropped he enjoying this?Or was he just Crazy?

I looked away from him and at the others who were caught up in a heated argument.

"Stel,Go f*ck yourself. I was f*cking doing it since the f*cking first day of our relationship"Blake spat at her. Okay, This guy used cuss words like bless words.

"You're not innocent yourself, you were also cheating on me with that loser, weren't you?"He carried on looking at Brandon. On hearing that, A loud sob escaped Stella's mouth and she fell down on the road and covered her face with her hands and cried loudly.

"I c-could no-ot e-eve-en think bout i-it"She cried between her sobs.

I scurried to her and sat down beside her. I rubbed her wasn't suppose to happen to her.

"You son of a b*tch" Brandon lunged at Blake and punched him square in the face. Yup,He deserved it.

I looked back to see if that person was still there,which he was and he was watching everything with great interest "Don't you've anything else to do?"I shouted.

He opened his mouth to say something but suddenly his cocky expression changed into a serious one and he cursed under his breath looking at something behind me and started running towards us really fast. I snapped my head to front and saw that Brandon was over Blake and was beating the living daylights out of him.

I shrieked and stood up to stop stood up with me as well.

In the mean time,the guy reached Brandon and held his hands to stop him from fighting and he successfully stopped him in just one attempt. "Easy there buddy, You don't want to go to jail for killing someone,right?" He chuckled. His voice had that hot British edge to his voice.

Shut up, Flo. It is not the time to check someone out.

"Blake this is our problem. Don't involve him in this and he is just a good friend nothing more than that" Stella turned from Blake to Brandon, who was held back by that guy,and continued with her breaking voice "I'm so sorry that I dragged you into this but I don't think fighting is the solution. He broke my trust and cheated on me,so I broke up with him"

Brandon's tensed muscles visibly relaxed and his clenched jaws also loosened guy with that British accent let him go and backed off."It's not your fault Stel... that I got involved. You shouldn't feel sorry for anything not even about the break doesn't deserve you"

Then he looked at Blake,who was standing up and cleaning the nose. Blood was dripping from his nose,and his eyes again turned dark "If I saw you near her again,I swear to God,I'll the beat the shit out of you and I'll kill you" He threatened him in a fierce voice.

"Watch your back,Stella". He went to his car,slipped in and drove off.

"F*ck off,Blake" Stella yelled after took a deep breath to control her anger.

I looked around and saw that the guy with that hot British accent had also vanished in the thin air like magic.

"Where's that British guy?"I questioned,placing one hand on Brandon's shoulder,who was muttering profanities under his breath and the other on Stella's shoulder,who was lost in her little world. The both shook their heads in response.

"Guys,My eyes are burning and my body is so tired. I'll go Brandon and Flora"Stella rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Flora go home, I'm going to drop her"He grasped Stella's hand and started walking towards his car which was in the middle of the road. I shrugged.

I started moving in the direction of my house, which was in opposite direction to Brandon's car. I was thinking about that British did he go?Who was he and why was he so interested in their fight?

"Flora!"Stella exclaimed. I looked over my shoulder and at her. Her forehead was covered with lines of annoyance "Yeah?"

"Did you forget to wash your face before sleeping?"Stella questioned, sighing.

"Huh?"I looked at her happened to my face?.I immediately rubbed my face and some green coloured stuff came into my hand.

"Brandon"I groaned. Who else could do it?. "Come home soon cause we've to discuss something important" I glowered at him and he returned a sheepish look.

"I'll go and wash ,Stella and take care" I added quickly and rushed to my house. I went straight to my parents' washroom and washed my face.

Mom and Dad weren't home since last had to go on some business tour ,so they went off leaving me and Brandon. He took advantage of the opportunity and went out . He had asked me to come with him but I refused because I wasn't feeling well.

I went to the lounge and sat on the couch to wait for Brandon.

* * *

"Thank God,you removed that green stuff from your face because it literally gave me a heart attack back there" Brandon teased me and made ugly faces.

"Brandon,just shut up. You were the one to apply it in the first place. " I stood up from the couch,rubbing my eyes.

"Hey!Where're you going?" Brandon leaned back on the couch"I was so bored and you also went to sleep"

"Yeah and applying mask on my face was really funny and interesting.I'm going to sleep because school is starting today"I replied without turning around and stepping towards the stairs.

"I totally forgot that school was starting today and Flo,I apologized for that"He also stood up and followed me upstairs.

I went straight to my room and laid down on my bed. I didn't bother replying back Brandon. I was still mad at him for putting green mask on my face.

Brandon dropped off Stella and came after fifteen told me everything in detail,taking his favorite always had a habit of telling stories in the most dramatic way. He told me that he met Stella,Bloom,Aisha and Sky at the and Sky had to go early because Bloom had passed out. Aisha,Stella and Brandon were enjoying the party when a girl came to Stella and told her that her boyfriend was with some other girl. She went upstairs alone and told them to stay behind and don't come after her but Aisha and he got curious and followed her. She saw Blake with some other girl making out and ran away from there. Stella started insulting that guy and Brandon ran after Stella.

He saw her crying against Aisha's car in the parking he asked her where was her car she told him that her car broke down and Aisha was her lift. He offered her lift which she accepted. Brandon was taking Stella to her house but he saw Blake following them, so he brought her to our house and told her that he would drop her at her home were walking to our house when Blake also reached there and started apologizing to Stella but Stella broke up with him. He got angry and told her the truth and he also tried to hit Stella.

When I asked him about that guy with the British accent, he said that he and Stella thought that he seemed familiar. It was strange but true because I felt the same thing. I felt like I've seen him before but where I couldn't remember.

"I should get some sleep because school is going to start soon" I mumbled,looking at the clock on the wall.

* * *

"Okay,I'm almost ready,"I blew out, putting on my black sandals.I stood up from the bed and dusted the imaginary dust from my yellow floral summer dress. It reached almost my knees.

I was getting ready for my school which was starting in 40 minutes. Brandon was preparing the breakfast for me. He woke me up today for the school and said that he would make breakfast because he was ashamed of his stupid act. I went to the mirror and applied a little make-up which looked included a mascara and a light pink lip gloss. I let my hair down with a yellow clip on the opposite side of the bangs.

"Now,I'm ready and I look quite good for the first day of senior class" I took a last glimpse in the mirror and strolled downstairs and in the kitchen where Brandon was.

"Good Morning" I chirped,taking a seat on table. The smell of the delicious breakfast filled my nostril and I moaned inwardly.

"Good Morning to you to" He placed my breakfast in front of me and sat opposite to me.

"You look quite decent" I complemented. I took a bite of my pancake, enjoying every second of it. Brandon was a great cook.

"You look pretty too"He said with a grin. "as always"He added. I smiled back at him.

Suddenly, Brandon sat up looked like he had remembered something important. "Hey Flo,You remember Helia Knightly?"

How could I forget him,idiot?

"Yes,I remember him. Why are you asking?" I played with my fork in my hand and looked at him questiongly.

"Oh He's coming today to our school. Musa just texted me. I'm so excited"He chuckled to himself. "It's been 3 years"

The fork slipped out of my hand and fell down on the table,making a metallic sound at it's fall. I screamed in my head. It was happening so fast. I was not ready heart started beating at a fast pace and my palms became sweaty.

He joined our school?. Out of all the schools in the city,he decided to join our school?

"You there?" Brandon snapped his fingers and shook me out of my trance.

"Sorry,I got distracted" I pushed back my bangs out of my eyes"What were you saying?"

He stood up from his seat,took our plates and went to sink."Nothing,we should get going"

"Let me get my bag first"He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

* * *

I walked in to the school with Brandon on my soon as,we entered the school we were met with crowded were hastily running here and , they were freshmen with confused faces.I scanned the crowd for my eyes ran over the faces of the students to find my group of friends.

'Helia please don't be there'I repeated continuously in my mind.

We were passing by a group of senior boys, bad boys' group to be exact,when one of them wolf whistled and passed a nasty comment on me. I was in a hurry and also I was nervous, so I ignored them and carried on moving but Brandon got in his protective-Brother mode and glared at them. I gripped his arm tightly and pulled him with me.

I just pray that I don't faint.

"There they're"Brandon shouted and dashed towards them with me on his tail.

My heart skipped a beat as we neared our group of friends. I bit on my lower lip and exhaled deeply.

"Hey guys!"Everyone chorused.

I slowly raised my eyes from the ground and at heart started beating so fast that it almost came out of my body.

Please,God,He should not be here.

I finally looked up and scanned my friends'faces. Yay ,he was not here.

I sighed in relief.

"H-heeyy"I stuttered but gave them a small smile.

"Flora,where did you get that dress?You're looking amazing" Stella sprinted forward and engulfed me in a bone-crushing hug.

I smiled back,my cheeks going red. I still didn't have the strength to speak.

"Where's Helia?"Brandon questioned,looking around for him.I looked at Musa.

Maybe he was ill.

Or he broke his leg.

Maybe, he decided to change his school.

What was I trying to do?. I have to face it someday,so why not now?.Because,I was not ready. I wanted to pull my hair out.

"Here he is" Musa screamed and ran forward.

I hesitantly looked forward, following everyone's action. My heart again started running at fast rate. I so wanted to rip it apart.

I let my eyes fell on the broad,muscular frame which was in front of me.I just froze there and finally my heart stopped running.

The same familiar, person was stepping toward same midnight blue eyes looked at us and were dancing with happiness but there was something different about weren't showing any kind of mischievousness or cockiness like they used to do in the past, instead they were showing more maturity in them or maybe not.

Then my eyes fell on his lips and my legs went jelly. They looked more luscious, soft and... same cut on his left brow,which made him look so sexy and jawline was just perfect and worth drooling.

His hairstyle was changed though, he had cut short his hair which used to be in a ponytail and his body was more muscular and broad.

He is is words swirled in my mind but then something hit me and my jaws dropped to the floor,literally.

It was the same guy from last night.

* * *

Hey guys!

Helia is finally here!

I hope you enjoy it and till the new chapter good bye!

-CuteCupcake


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter-4

~~You have a Sister?~~

"Hey guys!"He stood in front of us and grinned widely. He looked at everyone's face(even mine) and opened his arms.

In the blink of eye,everyone gathered around him and started hugging and welcoming him.I stood awkwardly there,watching everyone exchange words.

"Let's get out of here before it gets more awkward"Bloom whispered from behind me.

I nodded.

She took my hand in her hand and we slowly and carefully slipped out of there,looking at everyone cautiously. We started moving at a fast pace and rounded the corner hurriedly to get out of there as fast as possible.

"It was so awkward"Bloom said,massaging her head.

"Yeah,What happened to your head?"I looked at her in was continuously massaging her head.

"Bad hang over.I tried to drink a little last night but turned out that I've low alcoholic tolerance and I passed out just after a single shot"She turned towards the wall and rested her head against it,still massaging.

I Bloomie."Did you take any medicine or coffee?"I questioned,patting her back sympathetically.

"Yeah,I had coffee"She pulled out a scarf from her bag."Can you hold my bag for a second?"

"Sure"I took the bag from hand and eyed her tied the scarf around her head tightly and adjusted it on her forehead.I looked at her amusedly.

When she noticed my facial expression,she chuckled."Don't look at me like 's hurting a lot"

I nodded in understanding and returned her bag."We should get going before the assembly starts"

"Yea,We should go otherwise Griselda will punish us"Bloom said emphasizing on the word 'punish'.I cracked up at this.

Miss Griselda,our history teacher, had always a habit of threatening students and punishing had been her victim a few times and she said that the punishments were terrible.I had never been her victim because I was good in history but Stella,Musa and Bloom weren't,so they were her victims. In guys,Sky,Riven and Roy were here favorite was a bossy type the presence of other teachers and Principal, she always ordered around like she was the head of the school.

"I remember when she made me jump in the school's cafeteria during lunch while holding my pigtails in hands."She shuddered slightly at the thought.

"Good Morning, to your first class of senior year" ,English teacher, said,scanning the whole class and smiling at us a genuine was rare that he fancy us with such smile.

"Good Morning"Everyone chorused like preschoolers.

went on with stuff like rules and regulations of the class and my eyes started wandering around as I had no friend of mine in my students had bored expression,some were busy on their mobiles,some were bickering and some were making eyes fell on a couple in the last row who were making out and were making moaning ,I turned out and focused back on the teacher's word.  
It was better to hear your teachers boring words than to watch a couple making out and making awkward sounds.

"Let's start the count down"A guy behind me whispered.I shifted my position slightly to look who he was Xavier,an utterly stupid my words Stella said that.

After a few seconds,A voice spoke up and the whole class went was The Bad Boy,Reece Carter,an annoying and unnerving idiot.

"Hey Rush,I wanted to tell you something important"Reece said,supporting his face with his hand on the table.

"It's for the umpteenth time, " glared at him.

"Yea,Yea"He said straightened up a bit and continued"So,as I was saying,I was thinking last night about you and I'm a bit confused about what I should call you?A sparrow or Voldemort?"

Suddenly, the whole class burst into laughter.I looked at for his reaction and he was was shaking and his face was all was looking daggers at him.

"Silence!"He growled and everyone immediately stopped laughing except for a few idiots who kept snickering."What do you mean, ?"

"Well,It's because of your nose...oops.. holes"He slapped his own face lightly and shook his head"Sorry for the mistake,Rush"He snickered.

Everyone started laughing very loudly.I tried to hold in my laughter but it was so funny and the laughs were so contagious that I bursted out as .Rush's nose actually looked like Voldemort's nose.

"Carter,Out of my class now and don't forget to come back for detention"He exploded.

He cockily stood up from his seat and strolled to the door nonchalantly.I stared at his back like he was crazy.

He opened the door but turned and looked at ."Rush,catch it"He gave him a flying kiss when he looked at him and rushed out,slamming the door behind him.

We all continued laughing at his stupid act.

"Is that guy brainless?"Tecna questioned,laughing hysterically.

"I...zinc..so"Bloom said between her fits of laughter.

"Did you just say 'zinc'?"I laughed.

"Chemistry has made it's way to my brain,so just ignore me"Bloom pointed to her head which was still tied with scarf.

Currently, we were walking out of the Chemistry class room and heading towards the cafeteria for and Bloom were with me and I was telling them about the whole Carter and thing to distract had no class with me till lunch and I was really very glad about it but now my stomach is twisting badly.I was so much nervous that I could feel my heart thumping loudly against my chest and I doubted that others might hear it.

"Let's get there fast"Tecna grabbed our hands and started jogging towards the cafeteria.

What's up with her?.I gazed at Bloom's face and she returned a devilish look.I frowned but let it go.

"Flora,Get ready we're about to enter the Cafeteria"Tecna said and opened the doors of Cafeteria.

Realization washed over me and I shot Bloom a dissapointed just shrugged and winked at was so ,I just hope that Musa doesn't know.  
I walked nervously behind them and looked around for our friends table.I spotted Aisha waving at us and motioned for us to we neared them,Bloom and Tecna ran to the table and occupied the empty seats,leaving me with the seat which was right next to the almighty,Helia Knightly.

"Hey"I spoke nervously and stood behind was sitting next to Helia on the other opposite side.

"Come sit here"Bloom patted the empty seat as she was sitting next to was sitting next to her and Riven to him.

"Yeah"Helia looked at me and raised his brow questiongly"Why ain't you sitting?I don't bite"

My heart started beating really fast when he addressed me and my cheeks started heating up.

"Like I took you for a crazy dog"I mumbled but I'm sure he heard it because he frowned at me.

"Flora,Come sit here,I'll sit there"Riven stood up from his seat which was between Sky and Brandon and went to sit with Helia.

I smiled at him and sat down next to Brandon."What happened?"Brandon voice was laced with concern.

I gave him a reassuring.I opened my mouth to speak but Sky cut in"Don't you know that she is hesitant with new people?"

"But he is an old friend of us"Brandon argued with him.I rolled my eyes.

"Idiot,Flora and Bloom weren't his friends"He gave Brandon a roll of his eyes.

My Brother was actually very stupid .I think he was suffering from some kind of mental illness or he simply had ,however, was really very caring and sober.I was really close to him and he always defended and helped , who was so nonchalant and unconcerned about every matter knew that I was hesitant with strangers due to my lack of confidence but Brandon was just so stupid to understand it.

This was a whole worse case than a was my freaking would you feel when you are told to sit right next to your crush?.I literally wanted to kill my best friends except Musa for creating such awkward situation for best friends they were.

"Oh"Brandon muttered when he came to know the actual reason.

"Brandon, you didn't introduce me to your beloved girlfriend?"He questioned,eyeing me.

Brandon started choking on the air and I looked at him wide called me my brother's really?

"Helia,are you out of your mind?"Musa slapped his arm and gave him a dirty look.

"She's my sister Flora, you dumba*s"Brandon screeched like a little, loud girl."Don't you remember her from the middle school?"

"You've a sister?"He looked so surprised and cute at the same on the table nodded with a 't include me.

"Oops,I'm so sorry.I always thought that she had a crush on you and that was why she was always around you"He looked at us apologetically.

I was shocked to hear his thought I had a crush on my brother?.For the love of God,say that it was a sick joke.

"She could've a chance with me back there"He said with a smirk on his handsome face.

I blushed furiously.I lowered my head slightly to hide my blush with my God,I had my hair open."but what if I didn't give you a chance back there?"I couldn't believe my words and myself.I didn't just say those words. Flora ,you were so dead.

Suddenly, all the chatter on the table and they all looked at me with their mouth hanging had a look of disbelief on their had the most funniest expression on her mouth was open and her eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

Helia's smirk dropped from his face but he quickly covered it with a cocky expression"Are you sure about that?"

This made my heart skip a beat.I actually wasn't sure about that it was a lie.A big was

my wouldn't I want to be with him?.

"Okay,We'll leave that for another day,Helia tell us why you came here?"Roy,being a usual investigator, questioned him.

I heaved a sigh of relief.

"That's also a story for another day"He gave Roy a small smile."Stella,How are you feeling now?"

"I'm good and over really saved us from drama last night"Stella was talking about last night when he stopped Brandon from beating Blake.

"Yup"Brandon said,popping the 'p'.

"Wait,wait, wait"Helia suddenly sat up straight and laughed a cute laugh."Brandon,if Flora is your sister,it means that the girl with that zombie looking mask was her"

I face palmed when everyone started laughing.I gave Brandon if-looks-could-kill raised his hands in defence and continued laughing."I'm getting out of here"

Stella must've told them about the prank that Brandon had pulled on me ,that's why everyone was laughing at me.I was so embarrassed because the person who had told about that was my crush and he had described me as a first impression?

"Flora"They chorused but suddenly the bell rang and I laughed at them.  
-

Love ya all

-CuteCupcake


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter-5

~~A Big Surprise~~

The break was over and now I was moving for my next class which was Griselda's class.I didn't like her much but I had to attend her class.I was continuously thinking about Helia and him ignoring me...What shocked and swirled repeatedly in my mind was that he ignored me because he thought I had crush on my brother and one of his best friend.

I had another question...How did I get so much courage to say that to him?

I shook my head and pushed back all the thoughts in the back of my ,I paced up a bit, I heard a few step behind me and when I was about to turn and look behind me,two giant hands pushed me forward.I couldn't control myself and stumbled on my steps and bumped into someone's back really hard.I knew,I was about to fall so I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the ground to collide with my butt. A loud screech escaped my mouth and I fell really hard on my butt..My knight in shining armor didn't come to save me. Strong arms weren't there to save this damsel in distress.

Everyone started laughing at me like it was the funniest thing they had ever seen..People fall right?What was so funny in it?

"Hello there,Miss Clum-sy"A voice from my front said,dragging the word 'clumsy' and then laughed hysterically.

My one eye popped open and I gazed at the person in front of me..Helia Knightly,my supposed knight in the shining armor,in all his glory was standing there and laughed at me.I groaned..Why do the bad things happen to me?.I sighed,it was useless to complain.

"Let me help you"Helia came forward and offered his hand with that signature smirk of him but I refused it and stood up myself.

I dusted my clothes,collected my stuff and started moving towards my history class. Miss Griselda would kill me if I reached late for class.

"Why the attitude,huh?"Helia came in front of me and made me stop in my track as he put an arm up to stop me.

I raised a brow..Instead of giving him a proper answer I questioned back"Why would you even care?"

I knew it was so stupid but I couldn't help my mouth and the shiz coming out of it.I seriously needed to see a doctor.I mentally slapped myself.

He took a step towards me and my heart started it's usual stupidity. I was fed up from this heart beat problem."Why shouldn't I?"

"Why would you?"I repeated my question..We were seriously getting late for our classes.

Suddenly, he took more steps towards me and I started moving backwards with every step of him towards me.I finally stopped when I met with a wall but he kept moving until there was a small space left between us..His face was inches away from mine and my breath hitched in my throat.I froze there when he leaned in and almost closed the difference between our lips.  
I lowered my face to avoid his fierce gaze which was zeroed on my face..He leaned more but instead of kissing me he tilted his head slightly to the side and moved his lips near my ear,his face lightly touching my skin which sent shivers down my spine.

"I care...because"He whispered in his hot of the warmth disappeared in a sudden when he backed off without completing his looked at my face amusedly and burst out laughing.

I was still frozen to the spot when the warning bell rang for the lazy students.I got into my senses immediately and ran off to my class with my heart still hammering against my chest.I rounded the corner really fast and reached my class in time, panting heavily.

"Ah, you just saved yourself from my punishment,Miss Linphea"Miss Griselda said with her usual God.

I went inside the class and found everyone giving me curious looks.I strolled to the empty seat next to Musa.I shared this class with Stella,Bloom,Sky,Musa,Riven and Roy..Yup,Miss Grisleda's most favorite group of students..Musa was sitting next to Bloom and Stella to her..The boys were sitting in the back row.

"Why are you looking so pale?Have seen a ghost?"Musa whispered to me and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Worse than that "I muttered under my breath.I took a deep breath to stable my heart beat.

"What did you say?"Musa asked,her brows knotted up in confusion.

Before I could open my mouth Miss Griselda spoke up"Miss Melody,one of my favorite student,Do you've any problem there?"

Musa cursed under her breath before turning to her and shaking her head."Nu uh"

"No,no...Stand up and share your problem with the whole class"Miss Griselda stood up from her place,faking a laugh."It's really nothing, Miss Griselda"

I bet she was cursing out the worst swear words in her mind..It was clearly evident from her face..Musa hated Miss Griselda with all her life..She was on her hit list in pranks..Griselda,as well,didn't like Musa because she was really bad in her subject and also she was very rebellious kinda girl,so Griselda disliked her..She wanted disciplined students which she wasn't.

"Do you want deten-"Griselda was cut of by the door of class being bursted open.

"I'm so sorry,Mam.I swear,I got lost"Helia said as soon as the door flew open..He was was taking deep breaths and his body was slightly shaking which gave the impression that he had been running really fast for a while or he had made out?

ewwww..What was I thinking?

I remembered the past scenes which happened some minutes ago and blushed furiously.

"Aha, ..You finally showed up"Miss Griselda scowled at him."Go ahead and take your seat.I'm not punishing you as it is your first day but be careful next time"

He nodded to her and started walking in my direction..He walked past me,smirking and sat behind me with was the only empty place to sit..What a joy,right?

"Dustin, stop right there"I hissed at him.I moved away from him as much as it was possible but that stubborn idiot moved closer to me.I glared at him.

"What's the problem in sitting close to the person whom we care for?"Dustin said,romantically.I gagged,continuing to give him a venoumous look.

It was the last class of the day and I was constantly being bugged by this idiot of a guy..To be honest he was actually cute with light tan skin,light brown eyes and Blonde hair but he was way too clumsy.

He advanced his hand towards me to touch my arm"Dustin,I swear to God if you tried touch me-"

"I'll crush your bones to dust and I'll kill you"Riven threatened him from his side.

He gulped in fear and pulled his hand back instantly."She's like a sister to me"He choked out and scooted away from me.

"Good"Riven turned back to focus on the lecture of biology and I followed his actions.

Riven was really great in Biology..He was one of the best student of the class and was teacher's favorite student..It came as a shock to all of us in freshman year when he showed us his result with an A in Biology.I then started observing him during class and I noticed that he really focused on the lecture but History would be an exception for him.

"What's the problem in sitting close to the person whom we care for?"Helia repeated the words from earlier as he was also present in the class and heard it.

"What do you want,Helia?"I said,frustrated.

My brother was nowhere to be found in the parking lot but his car was present there which was a relief as I thought he forgot about me..God was constantly blessing me today with guys who were annoying the heck out of me.I was looking for Brandon when Helia came out of nowhere and started annoying me.

"You wouldn't want to know"He said and winked at me.I ignored him and turned my back to him where I found Brandon coming to me with his phone against his ear.

'Go away'I mumbled.

"Who was that?"Brandon questioned,reaching me and cutting the call in process.

I spinned on my heels and found that Helia was gone..Like last night,He was gone."No one"I said without turning around.

"Let's get going then"Brandon went to the car with me right behind him.

"Woah there!"Brandon exclaimed in a surprised tone.

"Get inside already,Brandon"I pushed his back hard and stumbled inside the house.

"Woah!"I looked in surprise around my my house..What was going on here?

There was a lot of packed stuff in the living room and working sound was coming from upstairs..Brandon and I ran upstairs to see our Dad talking with some men and the door of the room next to me open..It was an extra room and was closed for a while now.

"Dad?"I questioned,with a raised did he come back?

"When did you get here and where's Mom and What's going on here and..."I glared at him and he immediately stopped his ramble.

"Hey kids, I was waiting for you"He motioned for the man to go and continue his work.

"Well?"Brandon folded his hands over his chest,giving the impression that he was serious.

"I came home alone,"Dad smiled a little."Your mom still have some work to finish there"He took us to the room where the men were working."and we have a big surprise for you"He said the last part in a hesitant way.

-  
What do you think the surprise will be?

Okay,I'll give you some options.

A-Helia will come to stay with them.

B-A kid.

C-A baby

Everyone who is reading this story answer it...

Guys,review this story as it encourages me to update more quickly...Review please..

Hope you have a nice day...

-CuteCupcake.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter-6

~~Kaya~~

Hey guys!

Option B was correct. I didn't make Helia stay with them because it's not in my plot. I hope you like it and do review it ^.^

\- Cute Cupcake

I felt my body being shook forcefully. I snapped my eyes open and jolted up in fear. I found Musa standing near bed with hands on hips. I relaxed when I saw her because if Musa wakes you up it must be for the lamest reason.

"What do you want, Muse? " I questioned in a hoarse voice and ran a hand through my knotted hair.

Dad sent me and Brandon to live at our friend's home till friday because of the work going on in house. He said it would disturb us and we could return on Saturday as the work would complete on Friday and Mom was also coming on Saturday.

"Dea, if you haven't noticed, it's Friday not Saturday and we've school today which is going to start..." She glanced at her watch for a few a seconds and back at me "in just 15 minutes".

"What?" I shrieked shoting out of the bed like a bullet shoots out of a gun and ran to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth,washed my face and rushed out of the bathroom."Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I questioned running around Musa's room, looking for my stuff.

"Here, I found them in ya bag" Musa threw me some clothes to put on. "I woke you up before getting into shower but when I came back your lazy a*s was still on the bed"

I ran inside the bathroom again to change. I quickly put on the black skinny jeans and light orange top which had a flower on its left shoulder and Cutie written on the front. I threw my hair in a rough ponytail and went back to the room.

"Yo, ready?" Musa questioned,putting on her sneakers.

" Give me a few seconds "I quickly put on my orange pumps, applied lipgloss and took my bag.

"Let's go" I went out of her room with Musa after me .

"Hey,Miss Clumsy " Helia greeted me in a whisper and sat on the seat next to me. He had exchanged seats with Xavier who was now seating in the back row .

" Hey, Mr. Clingy " I greeted back in an uninterested tone.

"I'm not clingy" Helia pouted and made an innocent face . He looked so cute.

My gaze fell on his eyes and before I could get lost in them, I mentally slapped myself. "Yeah , sure " I mocked.

He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. Why was he doing this? We weren't even friends. I rolled my eyes at his childish behaviour and started doing my own work. He poked on my arm lightly which sent a shiver down my spine. I Looked at him and found him pouting at me the most cutest pout. He looked so...Focus, Flora.

I shook my head and fixed my gaze back on my work. It was Art class and I was trying to make a flower. I felt another poke on the same arm, another and then another. I was getting annoyed by the continuous poking , so I twisted in my seat and narrowed my eyes at Helia, who was doing his work.

"What is your problem , Helia? " I whisper/yelled .

"Ahhhhh , my name sounds so beautiful when you say it but wait what did I do? " He threw his brush on the desk and also turned in his seat with a questioning expression plastered on his face .

"Don't try to be innocent. Why are you poking me continuously ?" I furrowed my brows.

" I'm not doing anything and I'm here for the class. Now please , Can I continue my work? " He sounded so desperate, so I reluctantly nodded my head and moved back to my original position.

"Class,I'll be back in a few minutes" Our Art teacher, told the class and strolled out.

I was painting with my mind lost in another world when I felt a liquid substance poured over my head. I checked my hair with my fingers and found a black substance there .

"Helia Knightly " I screamed at the top of my lungs. Helia jumped a little and everyone looked at me. Some were giving curious looks and some were giving me annoyed and frustrated looks.

"Take this" I poured all the pink paint over him and stood up, tapping my foot.

"What the hell is this for? " Helia stood up as well and looked at me with an angry expression .

"This is for pouring black paint on my hair" I was really very mad at him. Who the heck he think he was?

"Are you crazy? I did not do anything , Flora" His jaws clenched and his face and voice darkened.

" Don't lie-" I started but his features turned more dark. Oops. It really wasn't him.

"I did it, " Xavier said from behind us. Helia and my head snapped at him. He was doubling over in laughter. Helia turned to me and gave me an exasperated look.

Xavier stood up from his sit and started running at the back of the class. Helia ran after him and I followed him. Xavier jumped over a desk and again started running over the desks.

"Where the hell do you think you're going,Xavier? " Helia grasped his leg and Dragged him off the table.I grabbed a few paints from a desk and threw them at him.

"What the f*ck?" Xavier cried. Helia threw me over his shoulder and turned around to run but Xavier grabbed his legs and made him fall. I fell over Helia. Awkward.

"Ouch" I whimpered and tried to stand up but Xavier poured the paint again on my face. I lost my balance and fell again.

Everyone was cheering and were getting entertained by this drama. These teenagers were always up for Drama.

"Stop it" yelled. "To the Principal office now"

"Flora, this is the first time you have been sent to the principal office" Mr. Smith adjusted his glasses over his nose as he gave me a dissapointed look.

"Sir, I'm really sorry" I lowered my gaze because I was feeling ashamed.

"You're a good student and disciplined one too, that's why I'm letting you go without any punishment and Mr. Knightly you too, as you're new here and it is the first complaint against you" Mr. Smith said and motioned for us to leave.

"Thank you, Sir" Helia and I said in unison.

"What about me ?" Xavier jumped in.

"Let's discuss your punishment, Mister" I heard Mr. Smith's words as I closed the office door behind me.

"Yo, Flo and Helia" Musa was leaning against the wall. She handed me her stuff and wiggled her brow. She must've taken it from the Art Class.

"See ya on Monday, I gotta go" Helia said and ran off.

"Let's go" Musa pushed my back to make me walk.

"School is over?" I swung my bag over my shoulder and tilted my head to look at her.

"Yup and watch this" She laughed and showed me her phone which was playing a video. It was the video of the Art Class. What the actual fudge? I tried to snatch the phone out of her hand but she sprinted outside, sticking her tongue out in process.

"Musa! " I whined and ran after her.

"Thank you, Muse" I said to her and got out of her car. "I'll see you on Monday"

"Bye" She waved at me and drove off. Woah, she was in a great hurry.

Brandon's car was already in the garage which meant he was already home. He could have picked me but of course, he was Brandon. I went to main door, dragging my bag behind me and unlocked the door.

"I'm home, " I said as I locked the door behind me.

Mom called me in the kitchen, so I walked there. As soon as, I reached the kitchen, my legs were attacked by someone. I lost my balance and almost fell when a hand grasped my arm and made me stable on my feet.

"Woah" I was so shocked by the sudden attack to my legs.I looked behind my legs and found two innocent emerald orbs looking directly at my face.

"He will eat me" The brunette little girl pointed to Brandon, who was standing with Mom and Dad, and then hid behind my legs.

Brandon chuckled at her. "I won't eat you"He assured her but she shook her head.

Awww. She was a cutie patootie.

I crouched down to meet her level and looked at her adoringly "He won't eat you, I promise " I whispered in her ear. She looked at me hesitantly. "Are you sure?" She questioned in that sweet and tiny voice of her.

"Yeah and if he will try to eat you. I'll beat him " She giggled at this and stuck her tongue out at Brandon.

"That's not fair" Brandon complained like a little kid.

I ignored him and looked back at the little brunette "What's your name little one? "

"Kaya...Kaya Linphea"She played with the hem of her shirt shyly.

I immediately turned around and raised my brows at my parents. Was this the surprise?.

"This is the surprise" Dad smiled a little. He was waiting for my reaction.

"She's your sister, we adopted her" Mom was hesitant with her words.I immediately ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh. My. God, I've a little sister now" I jumped up and down in excitement. Mom and Dad nodded and laughed at my reaction. I was so happy. I ran to Brandon and hugged him as well. "Brandy, We've a little sister now"

"Yup and the cutest one in the world" He went to Kaya and picked her up in his arms.

"Kaya, meet your big sister Flora, " Brandon said, pointing to me. She shook her hand with me and giggled.

"Do you want ice - cream?" Brandon asked her and kissed her cheek. She nodded her head vigorously. Brandon with Kaya in his arms ran outside.

"Mom,Dad, I'll catch up with you guys later" I quickly said and darted out. "Wait up, I'm coming"

Brandon was sitting on the driver's seat and Kaya was sitting on the back seat. She was laughing at something Brandon had said. She was very beautiful. It was really interesting that she had Brown hair almost like Brandon and Dad but a little darker shade and Emerald eyes like me and Mom. She actually looked like a part of our family. I was really happy and so was my whole family.

"C'mon Flora, We're getting late" Brandon said, in a babyish tone.

I jumped in and Brandon started the car. I looked at Kaya who was looking back at me, like she was observing me. I smile formed at my lips.

"Kaya, how old are you?" I took her little hand and squeezed it lightly.

"4 years old " She put her four fingers up and smiled. She was really sweet.

"Oh wow" I said to her.

"Kaya, play this game" Brandon handed his phone to her which she took gladly.

I gazed at Brandon with surprise on my face. It was golden. Brandon Linphea had given his phone to someone. Was it real?

"Don't look at me like that, sis. I can't help it she's the cutest girl in the world and also I wanted to tell you something about Kaya which Mom has asked me to tell you" Brandon focused his eyes on the road.

"Okay" I looked at him attentively.

"So, basically,When Mom and Dad went on the buisness tour. They met Kaya there in an orphanage. Mom liked her so much that when she saw her, she asked Dad to adopt her and Dad agreed at once. Kaya is four years old and was given to the orphanage when she was just one month old" Brandon said that in one breath.

"Oh" I nodded in understanding and fixed my gaze back at Kaya, who was lost in the phone with a frustrated look on her face.

She was going to be the newest member of our family. I was already so excited about it. I always wished for a sister which came true now. She was a shy one but not like me, a bit more confident than me. She accepted us and adjusted with us very quickly. Now, I just hope, I prove myself a good big sister.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter-7

~~Helia and Hash brownies~~

Hey guys!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter alot...I tried to make it funny for you guys..so, do review it if you like it and enjoy it...

-Cute cupcake.

"Flora, who is she? " Kaya whispered in my ear and pointed her little finger towards the one and only McKenzie Piper.

Today, Brandon invited Mckenzie over to introduce her to Kaya and also to spend some time with her as he couldn't catch up with her in the last days and it was Sunday too. Last night, Brandon took Kaya to Sky's home where the rest of the guys met her. She returned home very happy and with a lot of gifts from them. The girls would meet her this afternoon.

"Brandon's friend" I whispered back.

She laughed a cute laugh. "Girlfriend, right?"

I chuckled at her. She was smart for a four years old.

McKenzie entered the house just a few seconds ago and the whole living room was already smelling like her strong cologne or perfume. She was wearing a lot of make - up and was looking like a plastic doll. Her huge heel clicked as she walked towards us with a fake smile.

"Hello, Flora" Mckenzie purred and kissed me on the cheek. It's gonna leave her bright red lipstick mark.

"Hey, McKenzie" I greeted back with the same fake smile. I had to put on the act in front of my brother.

"It's Kenz, Dear" She faked a laugh, examing me. I suddenly felt self concious under her gaze. "You seriously need a fashion make over. Just look at what you are wearing" She scrunched up her nose.

I glared at Brandon and he immediately came to my rescue. Why can't he just leave her?

Brandon gave her a roll of his eyes "Kenz, let me introduce you to my youngest sister Kaya" He took Kaya's hand and led her to 'Kenz'.

"Hello, McKenzie" Kaya held out her hand for a handshake and grinned at her.

"Hey there, kiddo" She drew out with a fake laugh as she gave her hand a single shake and withdrew her hand as fast as possible. Kaya frowned at her.

My blood started boiling at her attitude. What the heck was this?. She had no right to behave like that with my sister. I picked Kaya up and spinned on my heels to leave the living room.

"Hey, where are you going?" 'Kenz' questioned with fake innocence. I so wanted to wipe that innocence out of her face.

"Me and my sister have something important to do. You both enjoy yourselves" I put emphasize on the word 'sister' and gave her a fake smile. I staggered out of there and didn't wait for her reply.

"I don't like her" Kaya hugged me tightly and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I don't like her either" I said, caressing her uncovered arm. I climbed the stairs hurriedly and went to Kaya's room.

I made her sit on her bed and walked to her closet. I pulled out jeans shorts and purple top. I picked out sneaker to go with the clothes and strolled back to her.

"Are we going somewhere?" She looked at the stuff quizically. I shook my head and sat down on her bed.

"My friends are coming to meet you and I want you to look super cute in front of them" I grinned at her. She looked hesistant and I knew why. It was because of Kenz's attitude towards her. I didn't assure her about my friends because I wanted her to meet them first and then ask her how she felt about them.

I quickly changed her clothes and made her wear her shoes. I brushed her silky long hair and tied her upper half hair in a ponytail. I lastly put on some cologne on her.

"You're ready, now let's go downstairs" I twirled her around. I loved her so much.

"What about you, Flora? You're not going to get ready?" She played with some loose strands of her hair.

"No, I already changed. Am I not looking good?" I frowned to tease her.

She clasped her hands on her mouth and shook her head" No, no. You look beautiful. You're very pretty"

I giggled at her. She took my hand and ran downstairs. Actually, I walked and she ran. As soon as, we reached in the living room, I quickly covered Kaya's eyes because McKenzie was forcefully kissing Brandon. Brandon was trying to shove her but she had a tight grip on him.

"Brandon" I groaned. "There's a little kid in the house. " What could I say to McKenzie?

They quickly jumped apart. Brandon looked annoyed but McKenzie as usual looked nonchalant. What else could you expect from her?

"I'm sorry, Flo" Brandon apologized, glaring at her beloved girlfriend. I just rolled my eyes at them.

As I opened my mouth to lecture them, the door bell rang and I instantly rushed to the door. I knew it would be the girls because they were quite desperate to meet Kaya. When I told them about Kaya on the phone everyone got really happy and excited especially Stella because Kaya was a girl and her new fashion victim.

"Hey girls" I greeted as I opened the door with a huge grin on my face. The grin dropped immediately when I only found Stella standing there.

"Hey, Flo" She laughed at my expression. I poked my head out and looked around but there was no one except her.

"Where are the other girls, Stel? " I arched a brow at her.

She placed her hands on hips and gave me an annoyed look. "Can I come in first?"

I slapped a hand on my forehead and moved away from the door to give her space to enter "Come in"

She walked past me, giving her signature roll of eyes in process. All of a sudden she squealed, giving me a mini heart attack. I spinned around and saw her crouching down in front of Kaya. I laughed a little.

"Hello" Kaya stuck out her hand for Stella to shake but she had a nervous look on her face.

"Hey Kaya" Stella shook her hand adoringly and then pulled her forward for a quick hug. She kissed her cheeks and smiled at her. "I'm Stella, your sister's friend"

She said in such a caring voice that my jaws hung open. I had never seen Stella like that before. She wasn't her usual bubbly self but was in a motherly mode.

"You're very pretty and nice, not like that monster who was eating Brandon's face" Kaya wrinkled her nose.

Stella giggled at this. "Haha. You're beautiful and sweet" She stood up and turned to me. "You're very lucky to have such a cute sister"

I slung an arm over her shoulder " Yup, now can you please tell me where are the other girls?"

"Be patient, Flo" She took Kaya's hand and strolled to the living room. I whined and stomped after her. What was she planning?

When I reached the living room, I again saw McKenzie over Brandon but this time she was making moaning sounds. I gagged and looked at Kaya and Stella. Stella had her nose wrinkled up and Kaya had her eyes covered by her own little hands.

Stella cleared her throat. "McKenzie" She drawled. Brandon shoved her away and stood up from the couch awkwardly.

"Hi, Stel" Brandon said, awkwardly shifting his position.

Stella ignored him and zeroed her eyes on McKenzie who was scowling at Stella. They hated each other with all their lives and didn't bother hiding the fact.

"McKenzie, For the love of God, control your hormones" Stella glared at her.

"You're just jealous" McKenzie declared with a venoumous voice. She continued scowling at her.

"Jealous of who? You?" Stella chucked humorously. "Dream on, honey"

Before McKenzie could explode, I jumped in. Brandon was watching the drama amusedly. What a guy! "Stel, let's go to my room. You were going to tell me something"

"Yeah, okay" She didn't look at me but continued glaring at McKenzie.

"Stel, I'm not changing. I look fine" I threw my hands up in the air and flopped down on my bed.

The girls had decided to organize a little party at Bloom's home for Kaya. Only the girls were going to be there but from Stella's behaviour, I was doubting that the boys were invited as well. She had been arguing with me since she told me about the party. I told her that I was looking fine but she stubbornly said that I needed to change.

Stella threw a green skirt,pink top and pink wedges at me. "No more arguements. When you are ready come to Kaya's room. We'll wait for you there"

I sighed and took the clothes. Stella went to Kaya's room leaving me alone in the room. I stripped down and went to take a quick shower. I came out in 5 minutes and quickly dried my hair with a hairdryer. I pulled on the clothes and wore my shoes. I threw my hair in a high ponytail with my bangs down and a bow on the side. I wore a thin liner, a mascara and glossed my lips with a lip balm.

I picked my phone from night stand and went out. I heard some voices coming from Kaya's room, so I stopped in my track and tried to listen. Eavesdropping is a bad thing but I had to because it was McKenzie in the room. I peeked in the room from the slightly opened door.

"You're a piece of trash" McKenzie jerked Kaya forcefully. "Your parents gave you to the orphanage because you were useless"

Kaya started weeping and rubbed her arm. My heart clenched at this. I was about to yank open the door and slap her but Stella dashed out of washroom and slapped her right across her cheek.

"Just because you were being so-" Stella closed Kaya's ears and carried on "horny and couldn't control your hormones but you had to doesn't mean you can take out all your anger on a kid"

"You're going to regret this slap" Mckenzie growled and lunged at Stella but she easily dodged it and stuck her tongue out teasingly.

"Oh really?" Stella mocked.

"You know what? You're just jealous because you can't get Brandon" Mckenzie smirked.

"Ba baa ba? Baaa ba baaa ba ba ba baaaaa ba" Stella mimicked, making the ugliest faces. I stifled a laugh.

"What the f*ck?" Mckenzie fumed.

"Ga ga gaaaa?" Stella again mimicked. I clasped a hand over my mouth to control the laugh.

"You're jealous because you can't get into Brandon's pants" McKenzie exploded, her face bright red just like her lipstick.

"Such a slutty thought from a slut's mouth. Very good" Stella winked at her. "I'm gonna kill you" McKenzie stomped.

"Ba ba baaa baa" Stella giggled at McKenzie who looked she was going to burst into tears anytime soon.

I laughed hysterically and yanked the door open. McKenzie on seeing me stomped out of there. Even Kaya, who was crying earlier burst into giggles when she saw me. I stumbled over to Stella and hugged her.

"That was amazing" We high fived and giggled.

Stella bent down in front of Kaya. " Don't listen to her. She is just a meanie and what she said was total rubbish" Kaya hugged her.

'Hello beauties'

My head snapped up at Roy's voice. I knew it. I fudging knew it. I knew the boys were coming and it was all Stella's doing. That was the reason she forced us to dress well. She forced me to dress the best of all because Helia was going to be there as well and she wanted me to get noticed by him.

"Surprise" Stella said, sheepishly when the boys flung Bloom's door open and entered the room.

We arched a brow at her. It was going to be girls gathering but thanks to Stella it wasn'tanymore. We shook our heads at her and she just shrugged innocently.

"Hey guys" We chorused. I scanned the boys' faces and stopped at one face. Helia's face. He looked different. He had a goof grin on his face and was leaning on Sky's shoulder.

"Ummm, Sky?" I addressed him with an uneasy expression.

"Yea?" He furrowed his brows.

"Why is Helia leaning on you and why is he grinning like a goof? " I pointed to Helia who was now sighing with closed eyes.

"Ummm...actually...Brandon will give you the answer" He pointed to Brandon, who tensed up.

I arched a brow at him. The girls were also looking curiously at him. Kaya, who was on Musa's back, had her eyes narrowed. "Roy will tell you?" He patted Roy's back.

"Hey, Why me?" Roy crossed his arm over his chest. What the heck was going on?

"Okay, just shut up. Helia ate the whole box of Hash brownies" Riven said, annoyed.

"What?"

"Who did this?"

"Where did he get those?

The girls started questioning at once but I just stared at they guys face. They seemed so normal about it. He was freaking high and they brought him to the party.

"Easy up,everyone. There's nothing to worry about" Sky assured everyone.

"He's under control" Roy pinched Helia's cheek and chuckled.

"But to finish your curiosity, I'll tell you what happened" Riven said with a frustrated expression. " Reece gave me the brownies to give them to one of his friend as his friend was my neighbour. I put them on my night stand because I was going ouf to give them to Reece's friend. I don't when Helia came and ate them but when I came out of the bathroom after taking shower he was very high"

We all looked at him in awe because he finished it all in one breath and didn't bother taking a deep breath.

"Well, Hello. Can we do something else now?" He glared at all nodded and went back to our activities. They guys went to meet Kaya except Helia who sat on Bloom's bed.

I sat on the couch opposite to the bed and watched him curiously. He was still high because he had his eyes closed and was laughing to himself. He looked like a crazy person.

"I'll get you some something " Tecna stood up from the couch and turned to me. I nodded at her with smile.

All of a sudden, Helia stood up from the bed and stumbled towards me after Roy said something in his ear. Roy smirked at me. He must've done something mischievous.

"Hey, Lora" He greeted in a whisper.

"Hi" I said, nervously.

"Shush, don't speak so loudly. You'll make my ears bleed" He put a finger to my lips to make me silent.

I looked around for help but they were all very busy with their activities.

"Oii, what's that on your face?" I looked at him and found him examining my face very closely. I blinked my eyes several time to register his closeness.

"W-what?" I stammered.

He poked my cheek and laughed quietly.

"Helia, what are you doing?" I stared at him wide eyes. He was going to kill me.

Instead of replying me, he started poking my face with his fingers. His finger was about to poke my eye when he suddenly stopped his finger near my eye.

"Poke or not?" He questioned. He tilted his head to right and gave a devilish smile. "No" I said in a tiny voice.

He smiled and moved back. "Anything for you, hotie"

"Flo, chocolates" Tecna came back in time. I immediately stood up and went behind her.

"Gimme that" Helia snatched the chocolates out of Tecna's hand. "I'll feed her myself"

Tecna laughed at him. "As you wish" She moved to the side and gave him space around me. Some bestfriend she was.

"No, thanks" I turned around to walk away but he grabbed my hand and twirled me around.

He pulled me towards him with a firm grip. Slowly he inched his hand near my mouth" Eat it, Lora"

"No, Helia. You're a good guy, right?" He shook his head and tried to shove the chocolate in my mouth.

I shrieked and rushed to Roy's side but Helia started following me there as well. Everyone was laughing at me including my brother but no one was holding him back. I started moving back in horror when he skipped to me. Suddenly, I collided with Bloom's bed and fell on it. When he approached me, he grinned wickedly and jumped on the bed next to me. I tried to push myself back with my elbows , my eyes wide with fear and heart thumping against my chest, but he grasped both of my hands in his one hand and advanced his other hand towards my mouth.

"H-help" I choked out. I stared at him with wide eyes.

His expression, all of a sudden changed from wicked to tired one. His eyes drooped and he yawned. He let go of my hand, yawning and finally his eyes closed and he fell next me.

"Huh?" It happened so suddenly that my mind couldn't register for the next few seconds.

"Roy, I'm going to kill you" I yelled, when I got back i to my senses. I jumped up from the bed and scanned the room for him.I was shaking but I had to take revenge. He was hastily trying to open the door, his eyes filled with horror.

"You're so dead!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter-8 ~~The Dinner~~

"Good Morning" I chriped as I entered the kitchen. Everyone greeted back and went back to their activities. I took a seat next to Brandon as usual and snatched his phone out of his hand.

"Hey!" He cried and snatched it back. "What was that for?"

I gave him a roll of eyes and leaned back on the chair, crossing my arm over my chest. " Dear Brother, Please, fancy us with your mental presence as well. The phone isn't gonna run away"

"So are the people" He muttered under his breath and continued using his phone. He sounded a little grumpy.

I ignored his tone and slapped him on his arm. "Put. That . Aside" I put emphasize on every single word.

Sighing, he put away his phone and looked at me with bored expression. "What now?"

"Watch me eat my breakfast or dug in your own " I winked at him and started my breakfast, which Mom had placed in front of me.

He chuckled and picked his phone back. "I lost my appetite" then after a few secondshe continued"and I'll tell you the reason later"

I shrugged and went back to my breakfast. His mood swings were like an expecting women and nobody would dare to mess with such women.

"Kids, your father and I've invited our new neighbours for dinner, so if you've any plan cancel it" Mom said, taking a seat on the table.

Brandon groaned. "But Mom-"

"No buts, Brandon" Mom gave him a stern look. He pouted but didn't argue any furthur.

"New neighbours?" I questioned with arched brow. When did we get new neighbours?

"Yeah, the shifted a few weeks ago. The house to our left isn't empty anymore" She said with a huge smile.

"Who are they?" I asked, wearing the same expression as my Mom.

"The Knightly. Helia is our neighbour," Brandon said without looking up from his phone.

I spit out the juice which I was sipping and started coughing uncontrollably. Good God, Why me?. First; he came back, second; he joined our school and now he turned out to be my neighbour. Awesome, isn't it?

"Flora, you alright?" Mom rushed to my side and rubbed my back. Dad had concern washed over his face while Brandon gave me a curious look.

"I'm fine" I quickly stood up from the seat and spinned on my heels to go out of kitchen. I was really curious about one thing. What if his room was right across mine?. I needed to check that out.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked with a concerned voice. She had the right to do that. I was seriously acting very weird.

"I forgot my phone upstairs" After saying that, I staggered upstairs and hurriedly opened the door to my room.

I stopped a few steps away from the door. What if he had his room across mine?. I took a deep breath and slowly and nervously walked toward the glass door to the balcony covered with window. My heart beated really fast as I inched forward.

Flora, you don't have time for dramatic pauses. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. "Ready!" I moved the curtain slightly away and peeked through the glass door.

The curtains of the opposite room were closed, so I couldn't look. Maybe it wasn't his room because if it was I would've noticed him earlier. I was about to turn and go out of there when a figure emerged out on balcony opposite to Brandon's room. It was Helia, shirtless and hair dripping wet.

"Perfección" I breathed.

Someone cleared his throat behind me. I quickly turned around with a nervous smile on my face. Brandon was tapping his foot with arms crossed over his chest and a questioning look on his face.

"What made your Spanish roots to wake up?" He asked, curiously.

"Brandon, we're getting late for school" I grasped his wrist and dragged him after me.

"Wait! Were you checking out someone?" He grabbed my shoulder with his other hand and spinned me around. This time he had a smirk on his face.

"I-I" I stuttered. I couldn't find the words. Suddenly, I remembered something. "Brandon, you had to tell me something, remember? "

"Oh, I totally forgot about that" He became nervous all of a sudden. Thank God, he dropped the topic.

* * *

"Oh My God!" Stella exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. Bloom and I clasped a hand over her mouth to shut her up.

Everyone at the table looked at us quizically. Bloom faked a laugh and I gave everyone a fake smile. "Stella is just excited for shopping trip we are going this weekend"

"Really?" Stella questioned with twinkling eyes. I face palmed while Bloom rolled her eyes at Stella.

"Yes, Stel' I gave her a stern look.

"Yeah, yeah" She forced a laugh. Tecna snickered beside me. Stella was going to get me in trouble.

Everyone didm't look convince but shrugged except Helia and Brandon. Brandon was giving me a don't-you-dare look while Helia was smirking. Why was he smirking for no reason?

It was lunch break and we were in the cafeteria as usual but today McKenzie joined us as well. I told Bloom, Stella and Tecna about the whole neighbour and dinner thing and they all got really excited about it but the news that made Stella jump was that Brandon was going to break up with McKenzie. Yeah, finally my brother had decided to break up with her. I was so proud of him.

"I'm sorry" Stella whispered. I nodded and picked up my phone which had buzzed.

A text from Brandon?. I immediately unlocked the phone and read his message.

Brandy: Should I break up now?

Me: Yeah, what are you waiting for?

Brandy: Is it the right time and place?

Me: For the love of God...

I shot him a look that said do-it-now-or-I'm-gonna-kill-you. He took a deep breath and stood up from his seat and pulled McKenzie on her feet.

"What is he doing?" Bloom whispered to Stella. Stella shrugged back and looked at me.

"The drama is about to begin" I clapped my hands and leaned back in my seat. I was waiting for that moment for a while now.

"McKenzie, it's over" Brandon finally said that. Everyone's jaws dropped open and faces washed with shock and disblief except me, Bloom, Stella amd Tecna. Musa and Riven hadn't arrived yet and Aisha didn't come to school today.

Sky suddenly started laughing hysterically. We all gave him weird looks. Had he gone crazy or was he just too happy for his dear bestie?. "It took you freaking three years to realize that she wasn't the one for you?"

"Shut up, Blondie" McKenzie, growled at him. This time Helia snickered and patted him on his shoulder. Sky shut up but gave her a venoumous look.

"Did you just dump me?" Her features twisted into one of anger.

"Yeah, I did" Brandon said, seriously.

"Nobody dumps me" She stomped her foot and clenched her fists beside her.

"I did" He said and crossed his arms over his chest. "I just dumped you, McKenzie Piper"

"Whoa! We missed something?" Riven questioned, appearing next to the enraged McKenzie.

"Brandon dumped McKenzie" Helia said, proudly. Even he was happy about it. It was a great day...hopefully.

Musa jumped in the air and pinched McKenzie's cheek. "I'm so sad for ya" She said sarcastically. We chuckled at her.

"Pay up, guys" Musa danced towards the boys and smirked at them. "I won the bet" The guys payed her up including Helia. He was a part of it too?

"Watch your back, Brandon" After giving a last fierce look, she fled out of there. Brandon shrugged and took his seat back. Sky patted his shoulder and everyone else congratulated him.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home" I called out as I opened the main door and closed it behind me.

"Okay, dear" She responded from the kitchen. I strolled to the kitchen and found her chopping vegetables very expertly.

"Do you need any help?" She shook her head and smiled at me. "Can you just check up on Kaya?"

"Sure" A smile formed at my lips at the name of Kaya.

I ran upstairs, climbing two stairs at a time. I knocked at her door softly but instead of any answer, I heard giggling. I opened the door and saw Kaya on her bed giggling and another kid standing on the floor posing like a super hero.

"Hey, kids" I greeted and went inside her room. They stopped immediately on noticing me there.

"Hey, Flo" She ran to me and hugged my legs. I looked at the other kid who was examing me. When he saw me looking at him, he waved at me.

"Flora meet Alec, my new friend and Alec meet Flora, my elder sister" She chirped and skipped to him.

He was really cute with those curly raven hair,cyan eyes and pale skin. He looked like Helia...alot. "You're very beautiful" He held out his hand.

I laughed softly and crouched down infront of him. I shook his hand and squeezed it lightly. "Thank you, Alec. How old are you?"

"4 and a half" He said, proudly. I smiled and stood up to sit on Kaya's bed.

"Flora, you know, his family is coming for dinner today and Alec said he has a handsome big brother. You can make him your friend" Kaya said and Alec nodded his head.

I knew it. He was Helia's younger brother. I chuckled at the little ones. I can surely make him my friend. "Brandon and Helia are friends"

"You know Helia? And who's Brandon?" Alec looked at me questiongly.

"Helia is in my school and Brandon is our big brother" I said, gesturing to Kaya and me. "Now, I should get going" I said, strolling to the door.

"Flora, will you marry me? You're very beautiful" He called from behind me with hopeful voice. I laughed at the little kid. "Okay, just let me know when you're ready to marry" He nodded with a cute smile while Kaya rolled her eyes.

My phone started ringing as I left the room. I cut the call as it was Stella. She was probably going to lecture me for what to wear and what not. My phone rang again but this time it was Bloom. I attended the call right away and placed the phone against my ear.

"Hah. I knew you would accept her call" Stella yelled into the phone. Oh shiz.

"Don't try to cut the call or I'll drive straight to your house and you know what will happen next" She threatened in a fierce voice.

"Okay, Stel. Get to the point" I rubbed my hand over my face and walked over to my balcony's door. I looked out from the slightly moved away curtain. He wasn't there and curtains were closed, so I moved away.

"That's like a good girl. Now go and find out a white knee length frock" She ordered with a sweet voice. Was she serious?

"Stella, I'm not going to wear it. I know very well about the story behind that"I shook my head. Stella thinks that wearing white would impress the guy's parents and in today's case, Helia's parents.

"Flora, I'm comin-" She stopped all of a sudden when the phone was snatched out of her hand. Bloom was behind the good deed. "Flo, wear whatever you want and I'll make sure Stella won't come there" After that the line went dead.

* * *

"Bree has finally decided to move out this weekend. It's such a big relief" Helia said with a laugh.

Bree was Helia's elder sister. She was graduating this year and was moving out of her parents' house as well. She was a beautiful brunette with Midnight blue eyes and pale skin, a little less than his brothers. She was very friendly and talkative. I liked her alot.

Helia was acting like the most obedient kid ever. He had been talking with my parents non-stop and they were in return doing the same. Brandon was talking with Helia's mother, Jane and father, Dave. Bree was telling me about her boyfriend Nick while Alec and Kaya were sitting on small table, which I had arranged for them.

"You're so desperate to get me out of the house" She shoved his arm a little. They looked quite friendly with each other.

"That's the only way to get your room" He patted her head and eyed me with mischievousness. When Bree told me that she had noticed me a few times earlier and it was her room across mine, Helia was listening.

"Flora, I've to tell you something" Alec addressed me nervously. Kaya was encouraging him to say something.

"Yes, Alec" I responed to him with a curious gaze. Everyone stopped the conversation to listen to him.

"I can't marry you, Flora" He looked so innocent when he said that.

"Oh no" I said dramatically and rested my head on Brandon's shoulder, who slang his arm around my shoulder. We laughed at him.

"But we've someone else for you" Kaya said with dreamy eyes. My sister turned out be more girly than me and she was Stella's fan.

"Who?" Helia questioned, looking at me and then at Kaya. Why was he being interested?

"My big bro, Helia, is perfect for you. He will marry you" Alec clapped his hands and danced in his seat.

My eyes widen at his words and I quickly looked at Helia. He was wearing the same expression as me but it quickly turned into a cocky expression. I looked at our parents and found them laughing at them. Brandon acted like he didn't hear anything while Bree was smirking at me. That signature smirk.

"C'mon kids and Flora, let's play something in Kaya's room" Bree stood up from her place and gestured for me and kids to follow her upstairs.

"I'll come too" Helia jumped up from his seat and came right behind me on the stairs.

"Oh God" I mumbled and squeezed my eyes shut. He poked me lightly on my side which sent a shiver down my spine. I gulped hard and darted to top of the stairs.

He paced up as well and grabbed my arm to twirl me around and face him. Bree had already taken the kids inside the room and had closed the door. It was all her plan which I had fallen prey to.

"So..." He started and took steps towards me. It was happening again. I didn't move back this time though. Instead I stood there firmly and looked him up in his eyes. "Yes?" I questioned, confidently.

"Dear Furture wife, huh?" He said smoothly and pulled me closer to him. He didn't blink for a single time. I shivered at his words and his look. Why was he doing this to me?

"H-Hel...lia..." I choked out and averted my gaze to the wall. The blood rushed to my cheeks, making them hot and red.

Suddenly, I heard thumping sound on the stairs and then came Brandon's rescuing voice. "Flo, you forgot your phone on the table" I quickly fred my hand from his grip and stepped away. Helia strolled to the room after a last smirk while I stood there frozen to the spot.

"Here" Brandon said when he reached the last stair. He walked to me and handed me my phone which I took numbly.

'Ehhhhh' I sreamed in my head.

Helia called me dear future wife...

* * *

Hello Guys!

I hope you like the chapter...do review it...it's 00:15 here and I'm so much tired and sleepy...Goodnight guys...sweet dreams


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter- 9

~~The Bet~~

"The drama is about to begin" Musa whispered and pointed to Miss. Griselda. She had her handbag opened and was digging through it.

Miss Griselda had a habit of re-freshing her makeup after every half hour, so Musa must've done something with her makeup. Musa had been planning for a while to take revenge from Miss Griselda for her humiliation on the first day of school.

I shook my head and looked at Miss Griselda attentively. She had pulled out her usual light pink coloured and was grinning at the poor thing. She applied it on her lips with soft hands and threw it back in her bag.

"Griselda, just a few more seconds" Musa whispered in a sing-song voice. I chuckled at her. Bloom and Stella also chuckled and high- fived Musa. The boys weren't sitting near us but I saw them giving us curious expressions a few times.

"Look!" Bloom shook my arm, laughing. I also started laughing when I saw what Griselda was doing to her lips.

She was scratching her lips with both hands vigorously and that action had caused the lipstick to smear across her face. Her bottom was wiggling in the process and her cheeks had turned pink.

"What the hell did you do to her lipstick?" Stella laughed hysterically at Miss Griselda.

"Just mixed some itching powder on the top of her lipstick" She said, performing some steps of victory dance.

I stopped laughing in a matter of seconds and stared at her wide eyed. How the heck did she get that idea?. Stella and Bloom were doubling over in laughter and so was everyone in the class. Helia was holding his stomach from the pain the laughter was causing. Roy and Sky were no different but Sky was looking so funny that I again bursted into laughter.

"Who did this?!" Miss Griselda shrieked, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

"Oh my God, Muse. Best one" Bloom said, who couldn't stop laughing.

Miss Griselda shrieked again and ran out of the class, making us laugh like crazy and mad people.

"Well, Guys, I've a news to break" Musa yelled, grinning. She was sitting on her car's bonnet with Riven and we were standing near her car, surrounding them.

"What?" Stella questioned, eagerly. She was on her phone but ended the call as soon as Musa yelled that she had a news.

"Noah is getting married to Stacey" Musa laughed happily and hugged Riven.

Noah was Musa's elder brother who had been living in Chicago for a while now. He settled there after studies and visited his parents house occasionally. He was a handsome lawyer and a really sweet person. Noah and Stacey had been dating since sophomore year of high school and were living together in Chicago. She was a very good friend of us.

"And he has invited you all to our house this evening" Musa jumped down from the car and strolled to us girls.

We all congratulated her for Noah's wedding and strolled to our cars to go home.

"Awesome" Stella said and high- fived Bloom. They were both grinning at me like idiots.

I gave them a roll of eyes and averted my eyes to Brandon, who was standing a few feets away from them with Sky. They were discussing something, I guess. I was about to open my mouth and call him over when I was twisted around and pressed against Brandon's car with my waist.

"Hey there, Lora" Helia smirked at me. He still had his hands on the sides of my waist which was causing a tickling sensation on my whole body.

I was so shocked that I had to blink several times to register his words in my brain. Stella and Bloom were giggling behind me and it made Helia's smirk to grow more. I removed his hands from my waist with slightly shaking hands and glared at him. "What do you want, Helia?"

"Ahh, that cute glare and sweet voice" He caged me between his arms by placing each arm on either side and leaned in, his eyes zeroed on mine.

My cheeks turned hot at his words. I closed my eyes to avoid his gaze and jerked my head a little to create some space between us. "Why are you being so interested in me?" I managed to choke out.

"Do you really-" He was cut off by a fake cough from behind us. It was Bloom who had saved me. I opened my one eye and found Helia leaning against his car opposite me, arms crossed over chest.

"Flora, sorry to interupt your romantic moment but your brother is coming your way" Bloom whispered in my ear and at the next moment Brandon was unlocking the car.

"It wasn't a romantic moment" I smacked her arm and glared at her.

"Flo, you're coming with me, right?" Brandon called from inside the car. I quickly said a bye to Bloom and slipped in the car.

* * *

"So, it's decided. Flora, Helia, Brandon and Riven are coming after two weeks. Bloom, Sky, Stella are coming two days after you guys and Aisha, Tecna, Timmy and Roy are coming one day before wedding" Musa said and threw herself beside Tecna in couch.

"Sitting arrangements?" Sam asked, excitedly. Why was he being interested. He was coming on the day of wedding.

"Why are you being so curious, blondie?" Riven gave him a weird look. Stella opened her mouth to defend her brother but Brandon beat her to it.

"Shut up, Riv" he glared at him and turned to Sam who had Kaya and Alec on his lap. "We will decide that later. Now let's go out, guys"

After they all went outside and Musa went up with the kids to show them around, the girls gathered around me excitedly.

"You will surely go with Helia" Stella said in a lovestruck voice and giggled.

"It would be such a romantic and lovely ride" Bloom inhaled deeply and rested her shoulder on Aisha.

"They will kiss and do lovey dovey stuff all the way to Chicago" Tecna said and high fived the others.

"Eww, guys. I'm not going with him anywhere" I scrunched up my nose and shoved them all away from me.

"Aww not eww and we will see about that later" They all laughed at me.

Musa went to Chicago a week ago and we were all missing her alot. She didn't want to go that early but Noah and Stacey begged her to help them in arrangements and her Mom and Dad forced her to go. They had asked Helia to accompany them too but he refused saying that he had to focus on his grades. Riven was really eager to go with her despite his decision of going with us but his mother didn't allow him to go.

During the last week, Brandon and Stella had become really close. They were always helping each other with stuff and visited each other alot. Many people asked me wasn't I beimg affected by it because one was my brother and other was my bestie. I knew from the start that they liked each other and also it was their lives not mine. Who am I to judge or hate?

* * *

"Hello there, ladies" Helia joined us on the table and took seat right next to me.

"Hello, lora" He ruffled my hair and smirked at me.

"Yes?" I swatted his hand away and asked rather rudely.

His features changed into one of hurt and he pouted. "Ouch, that hurts" He put a hand over heart mockingly.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my friends who were looking at him amusedly. Suddenly, Stella's phone buzzed. She checked it and ran out of the cafeteria with a sad expression on her face.

"What happened to her?" Tecna questioned and stood up from her chair.

We all stood up as well to follow Stella but Brandon stood up from his seat and ran out to find her after yelling to us that he would check on her and we guys could carry on our work.

"They're probably going to be in a relationship soon" Roy said with a grin.

"My money is on this Wednesday" Bloom challenged.

"Bet?" Sky arched a brow.

"Yup" She said popping the 'p'.

"This Sunday" Sky and I shouted in unison. We then looked at each other and high- fived.

Helia twisted in his seat to look at me properly. "Monday" He smirked.

"You're on" My lips straightened into a firm line. "20 bucks?"

"No, you'll go to Chicago with me" His smirk widen.

I gulped and turned to look at my dear friends who were all smirking at me. I turned back to him annoyed. "Okay and if you lose you will have to kiss Veronica" I pointed to McKenzie's friend, who was ditto copy of McKenzie.  
He nodded and high- fived Bloom.

Hey guys!

I'm back with a new chapter...Hope you enjoy it.

And here's a question...Guys do answer it...

Who do you think is going to win the bet? Our dear Flora or Helia?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter-10

~~Blue lipstick~~

"Flora?" I heard Kaya's voice and then a gentle knock at my room's door as I was changing into my Pj's.

I quickly pulled on the pink tank top over my head, sprinted to the door and opened it. Kaya was standing at the door with her covers wrapped around her.

"What happened?" I looked at her with a concerned expression.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you today?" She twisted her left foot a little in a shy manner.

"Sure, little one" I opened the door fully and gave her space to enter.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed and skipped to my bed, lying down on the opposite side to where I usually sleep.

"Kay, Can I go downstairs for a minute or do you want me to stay?" I questioned with a smile.

"Go, go, but come back soon" She made her self comfortable on the bed and closed her eyes.

I arched a brow at her. She wasn't scared, she just wanted to sleep with me. I shook my head at her with a laugh as I turned around to head out of my room. I walked towards the stairs, humming quietly but, as soon as, I reached at head of the stairs my humming stopped and my grin dropped.

"Helia?" I questioned with utter confusion and stared at him. I was standing with my left foot in the air.

He was standing on the head of the stairs, supporting himself against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and smirk on his handsome face.

"Lora?" He called me by his stupid nickname for me, using a girly tone. I glared at him but he ignored it and examined me from head to toe and then stopped at my legs.

"Woah!" He said with a fake shocked voice and smirked. I instantly looked at my legs which were at the moment covered by the shortest pair of shorts.

My eyes grew large and my cheeks turned bright red in embarrasment. I was only wearing tank top and shorts and was standing in front of guy and that guy out of all the guys had to be Helia Knightly.

"Helia!" I groaned and tried to hide my embarrasment by glaring at him.

"Oh, don't do that!" He continued wearing that stupid smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned rather rudely and folded my arms under my chest.

Bad move, I thought, because his eyes flickered down to my chest. I immediately dropped my hands to the side and cleared my throat to catch his attention.

"Ah, Sorry, I got distracted," He started with a cocky expression. "I came here to meet Brandon" He jumped infront of me, just a few inches away and I quickly jumped away in surprise.

I turned out and ran into Brandon's room like a flash of light. I could've gone to my room but Kaya was sleeping there and I knew Helia would follow me there.

"Brandon?" I looked curiously at him. He was kneeling down infront of his bed.

He turned his head to the side and looked at me. His questioning expression changed into a scowl as he examined my Pj's. "Flora," He groaned, standing up from his sitting position and facing me.

"What?" I arched my brows at him. What did I do?

"Helia will be here any minute and you can't roam around like that" He gestured towards my clothes with a disliking look. Here we go with the over- protective mode.

"He has already seen me," I sighed and plopped down on his bed.

He looked at me with a horrified expression. He took me by his arm and forced me to stand on my feet. "He saw you in this? Are you out of your senses?" He opened the room's door and pushed me out of the door.

"Brandon, it's not a big deal!" I yelled, as he pushed me out of his room completely.

"Go and change or get under the covers immediately" He literally dragged me to my room, when he saw Helia standing next to his room with Dad, and closed the door after pushing me in.

"What happened?" Kaya asked, with concern.

Shaking my head, I turned the light off and slipped in the covers next to her with a smile. Her sweet voice always makes me smile. "Brandon was just ordering me to change"

"Aww,You're looking very pretty, Flo. He's just jealous of you" She snuggled her head in the pillow and closed her tired eyes, which she had kept open forcefully.

I giggled and switched off my lamp on the night stand. I rolled on my stomach and let my self get comfortable in bed but my eyes flung open when I smelt the fragrance of a strong cologne. It was Helia's cologne. I was sure because it was one of the many things, I've grown familiar to in the past few weeks.

"Kay, Has Helia been here?" I asked her in a low volume.

"Uhh, yeah,... when I went out to... call you back, I found...l Helia near the stairs so I dragged... him with me" She mumbled, sleepily.

"Hmmm," I muttered and closed my tired and sleepy eyes.

* * *

I felt a heavy presence above me. Like something was hovering above me and watching me. My muscles became tensed in fear but I managed to pull myself together and open my eyes slowly. It was dawn.

My eyes shot open when I found midnight blue eyes staring back at me. Helia's face changed into a horrified expression and he stiffened above me. I blinked to register what was happening and when I got my senses back, I opened my mouth to shriek but Helia beat me to it and clapped a hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"Shhh, Brandon, will kill me" He whispered in a terrified voice.

I closed my mouth but pushed my self away from him. He withdrew his hand with a light blush on his pale face.

Blush?

A freaking blush?

He stood up from my bed and cleared his throat in an awkward way. He pointed to my stomach and looked away. I looked down and found my tank top rolled up to right beneath my chest. I turned bright red and pulled my covers to my shoulder.

"...What are you doing here?" I cleared my throat and arched a brow at him.

"I-I... I" He seemed to search for words. "I came here because..." He again tried to find words.

"Yes?" I narrowed my eyes at him. He was probably searching words for a lame excuse. But what could be the reason of him coming here in the middle of night.

"...because, I forgot my phone here when I came to your room last night with Kaya" He whispered and ran towards the balcony hastily.

"Wait?" I whispered in a stern voice.

He stopped dead in his track and spinned on his heels to look at me. "Sleep Lora," He mumbled and went back to his room through the balcony, after closing the door behind him.

Tiredness again took over me, so I drifted off to sleep not bothering to think about what just happened.

* * *

"Flora!" Brandon banged on my room's door with full force.

I didn't reply him because I was too shocked to even move a single inch. I was standing infront of my mirror,staring at my reflection, more precisely my blue lips. Yes, blue lips. I couldn't take my eyes off of my lips. My innocent lips.

"Brandon just shut up" I growled at the poor door. He had been banging on the door for the last 10 minutes without breaking his tempo and it was driving me insane.

I turned my attention back at my lips. How the heck did my pink lips turned blue, dark blue?

I tried to remember but I couldn't because there was something I was missing...something I couldn't put my finger on.

"Flora, I swear, I'll break the door" Brandon yelled and banged on the door again.

Sighing, I walked out of the bathroom and made my way towards the door. Kaya was sleeping like a dead person. Hats off to her.

"What do you want?" I yanked the door open and glared at him.

His mixed expression of frustration and concern changed quickly into one of utter disblief and he bursted out laughing. "Flora? Who on earth gave you the idea of wearing blue lipstick?"

"Shut up," I huffed and stomped to my love seat. I flopped down on it amd crossed my arms over my chest.

"No, no. Please tell me the name of that great person," He laughed hysterically and stumbled towards me. He crouched down infront of me and laughed until he couldn't breath anymore.

"Brandon!" I hissed and punched his arm, forcefully. "It's not funny"

"Okay, okay" He wiped the tears from his eyes and took a deep breath to sober up. "How did this happen?" He gestured to my blue lips.

"I don't know... I don't remember anything" I let out a frustrated sigh and burried my face in my hands.

"Maybe you did it?" I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes.

He glared back at me. "You're doubting your own brother?"

"Let's not go there because you were the one to put green mask on my face" I sighed.

"Uhhh...okay, scratch that but I really didn't do it because Helia went after 1 a.m. and I drifted off right after he went to his home"

Suddenly, something clicked in my mind and I shot out of my love seat. Helia, that jerk, did it. He was the one to put this on my lips. He didn't come here for his phone but to put this on my innocent lips.

He...He pulled...a prank on me?

But why?

It could only be answered when I get to school.

"Brandon, give me your hoodie" I grasped his hand and led him to his room.

"Here we go" Brandon said, pulling the car in the parking lot.

"But, can you please tell who put that blue permanent marker on your lips" He added, opening the door of the car.

"You'll know very soon" I muttered, opening the car's door.

I didn't wait for him and ran off to the school's building. I burst open the door and started running in the hallways to search that one person, who was after this stupid prank.

Students looked at me quizically but I could careless about that right now. I was burning with anger and I had to take it out on Helia. Soon I spotted him standing by his locker with Veronica, who was trying to kiss him. My friends were also there and were looking at them amusedly.

"Helia Knightly" I shrieked and ran off to him with full speed.

All of the people who were in the hallway snapped there heads to me and stopped there works. My friends looked at me quizically but Helia smirked at me.

"I'm going to kill you" I shrieked again and took out the racket from my bag.

When he saw I had a racket in my hand and I was really very furious, his smirk dropped and he started running ahead, with a yell.

"Lora, I swear, I can explain" He turned his head back to look at me but kept running for his desr life.

"It's Flora, you idiot and I don't want to hear anything" I glowered and tried to beat him with the racket but he sped up in time and dodged it.

He let out a small yelp and again turned his head to me. "Flora, are you out of your senses?"

"Yes, I'm and I'll have you pay for this marker" I again tried to hit him but he dodged it again.

"Flora, you need to cool off" He said, slowing down a bit but not enough to be caught easily by me.

"Yeah, sure," I said, sarcastically.

I tried to catch him but he increased his pace again and turned the corner sharply. I also turned the corner almost loosing my balance but I got a hold of myself in time and managed to get my speed back.

"See you later, Lora," He said and pushed himself in the Boy's Bathroom as I was about to hold his arm.

"Uggh," I cried when the door shut in my face.

"Oh, finally they stopped running," Stella cried, panting heavily.

I spinned around angrily and watched all the girls and guys, my friends taking deep breaths.

"You know what he did to me?" I cried in anger.

"Yeah, but it wasn't his fault. Roy was the one to make him do that" Sky defended Helia and pointed to Roy, who was held by Brandon and Timmy.

"Roy, you're going to regret this," I pulled out my racket again and stomped towards him but Stella caught me by arm and spinned me around. "Let's get you fixed up first," She said and dragged me with her towards the ladies Bathroom.

* * *

Hey guys!

I'm back with a new chappie. School has started again and there is loads of homework already, so I won't be updating very much. I hope you keep reading it because I'll surely complete it. Please bear with me :)

Do review, fave/follow.

-cute cupcake


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter - 11

~~Helia's Apology~~

"Flora sweety, please check on the door" My mom called from kitchen.

I groaned inwardly and slapped my forehead in frustration. I'd been trying to study for the last 2 hours but whenever I started to understand something, someone interrupted me and I was really annoyed.

I looked at Brandon sweetly who was sitting on the couch across me with his phone between his hands. He was typing furiously on his phone. Yeah, another one of his stupid scrabble game.

"Brans, please?" I threw a pillow at him and when he looked up from his phone, I batted my eyelashes innocently.

He arched a brow quizzically but when he realized what I was asking him to do his face twisted into a deep scowl. "Flo, I'm busy and I don't see you doing anything important, so go check yourself" He turned his attention back at his while I looked at him with my mouth hanging open.

I was about to say something when the doorbell rang again. I gave Brandon's phone a last glare, dumped my books on the couch and darted toward the door after a deep sigh.

"Stupid Brandon and his stupid games" I muttered under my breath. I reached the door with large steps and yanked it open but as soon as, I saw who standing at the door I almost slammed the door shut.

"Wait, Flora" cried Helia, catching the door in the middle.

I tried to shut the door in his face but he held the door with a strong grip. "I don't want to hear anything, Mr. Knightly" I put more force on the door by using my back for support.

"Flora, please, listen to me first. I've got to tell_" He was in the middle of completing his sentence when something got over me and I stepped away from the door making him fall face first on the door step.

"Oops...sorry" I apologized, feeling not so sorry.

"How mature," He grumbled, standing up from the floor and dusting off the dust from his clothes.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Should I shut the door in your face? " I held the door knob threateningly and gestured for him to look at the door.

"No, no" He faked a small laugh then stood there awkwardly and looked at his shoes.

Okay, here we go with another one of his stupid apology gift. I still hadn't forgiven him for that blue lipstick and ever since I declared I was really angry, he had been giving me different apology gifts but all of them were ridiculous. Stella is the one giving him all those hilarious ideas. Ah, I really wanted to strangle them both and feed them green tea. (They both hated it)

I tapped my foot against the ground but when I got no response in return, I snapped my fingers in his face. "Okay?" I questioned, getting impatient.

He gazed at my face for a few seconds. "Close your eyes" He ordered. I stared at him like he had grown another head. "Now" He said so authoritatively that I closed my eyes reluctantly.

I waited for a few seconds then I grew impatient and annoyed because I had to solve my mathematics problems and I didn't have much time. "Mr. Knightly, can I open my eyes?"

"Mhmmm" He replied with an excited tone. I opened my eyes but jerked away my head. Hot red and pink balloons were thrusted in my face. I stepped to the side of the balloons and put my hands on hips. " What is this?"

"Balloons" He replied matter of factly.

I rolled my eyes at him. "For what?"

"It is an_" He was cut of by two squeals. Kaya and Alec came running from behind me, pushed my aside, ran to Helia and tackled him to the ground. He groaned loudly. Ouch. That must hurt.

"Balloons" Alec jumped on Helia's chest excitedly. He yelped loudly and buckled over in pain.

Kaya was about to follow Alec's stunt and jump on the poor Helia when I caught her from her back and made her stand next to me on the last step. "Now, kids, what do you want?"

"Flora, Helia brought these balloons for us right?" Kaya questioned while Alec looked at me with twinkling eyes. Awww, how could I resist such eyes.

Helia recovered from Alec's little stunt and sat up straight. "No_"

"Yes," I cut him off with a glare. "These are for you" I snatched the balloons from Helia's hand and gave them to Kaya.

"Thank you, Helia" They both chorused. After giving Helia kisses on the cheek, they both ran back to door and disappeared behind it within a blink of eye.

"Those were an apology gift, Flora" I turned my attention back to Helia and found him pouting in annoyance.

Oh My God! He is looking so cute.

Snap out of it, Flo. You're mad at him. I coughed a little and crossed my arms over my chest. "An apology gift for a kid?"

"No, 18 years old angry girl?"

"Hot red and pink balloons?"

"Yeah?"

"Forget it, Helia" I slapped my hands on my face. "We're not even friends" It was true. We were never friends. He didn't even acknowledge me in middle school and now when he returned he started messing with me for no reason.

"Yes we're" He said, standing up from the ground and dusting himself for the second time in the last ten minutes. "By the way, Stella gave me that idea"

Who else could give it?. I sighed. "Helia, we're not...friends and you both are idiots" Before he could reply me or start any stupid arguement, I ran back inside the house and shut the door after me.

"Come up with something good, Helia Knightly" I muttered to myself and skipped to the living room giggling.

We were not friends but I was surely enjoying it.

* * *

"Flora?" Stella whispered to me.

I scooted away from her and closer to Bloom. First of all, it was History class and if Griselda saw us whispering that meant detention and second, I knew what she was going to ask. The gift.

She moved closer to me and poked me on my arm. I was seriously starting to hate this poking. "Flora, don't try to get away from me" She said with a threatening voice.

I took a deep breath and turned to her. I'm so going to get detention for evening turning a bit but Stella is a lot more scarier than Griselda. Griselda's wrath is nothing compared to Stella's. "Yes, Stella?"

A sly smirk formed at Stella's lips. "How was it?" She wiggled her brows at me.

A nasty scenario formed infront of my eyes because of the words 'How was it?' I shook my head and straightened the shoulders. "Let's get this straight, Stel. I'm going to kill both Helia and you if you even attempted to impress me with another one of those ridiculous gifts" I lowered my voice. "And I. Did. Not. Like. Those. Hot. Red. And. Pink. Balloons" I put emphasis on every single word so that she could understand every word clearly and not plan anything more.

"You didn't like it?" Stella's jaw dropped open like I was talking in some alien language.

Bloom behind me snickered and clasped her hand. I ignored her and shook my head at Stella.

"But you liked it when we were kids. Infact, you loved pink and red colour and wanted everything in that colour"

"Stel, we are 18 now. Not kids anymore"

"So?" I closed my eyes and tried to control the annoyance which was gradually taking over me. I imagined myself sitting on the bench under Cherry Blossom tree in a beautiful garden. I've not seen any Cherry Blossom tree personally but they were beautiful.

"Stella, we can discuss this later" I gave her a small but sweet smile and turned back to look at the board. Thank God, Griselda was punishing some other students.

"Sure, but we're going to discuss it"

"I wish I could strangle that new Chemistry teacher to death" Bloom snarled.

Our old Chemistry teacher moved to Boston two days ago which was a delightful news for most of the students including our dear Bloom and Riven. I neither liked him nor disliked him just respected him but as soon as, he left the school the school blesed us with another Chemistry teacher and I swear to God he is a demon in disguise.

He could really unnerve even the most polite student and get him to shout insults at him. He did it purposely to given them detention or get them expelled. I was totally scared of him but Thanks to God, he hadn't acknowledge me in his class.

"Forget it, Bloom. We know he is worse than Mrs. Griselda but we can't do anything" I patted her shoulder in sympathy.

"Yeah" Tecna agreed. "But let Musa get back and then we can kick some a*s" I nodded at her. Musa could pull a really awesome prank on him.

"Let's get to the cafe. I'm really hungry" I took both of their hands and sped toward the cafe.

"Hey guys" They all chorused as soon we reached to our usual table. Everyone was present there except Helia which was a good thing. Because now a days whenever he showed up to me he had some apology gift with him.

I dropped in the seat next to Brandon and leaned myself onto him, resting my head on his shoulder. "What happened?" He questioned, concern lacing his soothing voice. I loved my brother when he showed care for me.

"That chemistry teacher" I started but Bloom cutted in. "Is such a pain in the a*s" I was going to finish it a little more respectfully but I was glad she explained my real thought. I nodded away and sighed.

Brandon patted my shoulder and put his arm around my shoulder in a protective manner. "Don't worry, we are planning something awesome for him"

"Good thing" I mumbled.

"If Flora is agreeing to it then it's something big and awesome for us" Sky ruffled my hair. He was sitting next to me.

Everyone agreed. I sat up straight, laughing. "Shut up, guys," I hated being the center of attention.

We all started laughing and joking around when Helia burst through Cafeteria's doors with a big shopping bag in his hand. Holy Shiz, not now. My smiling lips turned upside down and I slumped back into my seat.

"Flora!" He yelled excitedly, looking around the cafeteria. When he spotted me, he smirked and marched towards our table.

Ever single person in the cafeteria turned look at our table or more specifically at me. Not infront of everyone. I looked at Brandon who was looking back at me. Not...infront of my...brother.

"Flo, what's going on?" He wasn't serious, he was suppressing a laugh. Some big brother he is.

"I don't know" I replied grimly and punched him on the shoulder.

Helia stood next to Sky and gestured for him to stand up. Sky at once, stood up laughing and went to sit on the other side of Bloom. I looked at my friends and they were all watching excitedly like some stupid romedy show was going on.

"Yes?" I twisted my head to look at him.

Instead of replying, he dropped in the seat next to me and placed the bag on the table. He took out a box from inside and placed it on my lap. "Open it"

I looked at Brandon helplessly but he gestured for me to open it. I glared at him and open up the box. My eyes lit up, as soon as I opened the box because inside it was the most delicious thing ever. Chocolate pastries.

"O. M. G!" I whispered astonished. I looked up at Helia with grateful eyes. I was about to hug him but restrained myself. I didn't want to be the topic of tomorrow's gossip because I knew everyone as watching us.

"I'm sorry, Flora_" He started his sorry speech but I cut him off by thrusting a piece of pastry in his mouth.

"It's alright, Helia" I waved my hand to drop it. I put the box on the table for everyone to eat and as I was about to take a piece for myself, Helia picked up the box from the table and laughed nervously. His face was red and nervous.

"What are you doing, Helia?" I was surprised by his action. I stood up from my place and tried to take the pastries back from him.

"Man, what are you doing?" Riven questioned, laughing.

"It's the wrong one" He hissed at Riven. Everyone except me on our table 'ooed'.

"Helia, give the box to me" I ordered, walking up to him. He moved back a few steps and shook his head.

Was he kidding? I narrowed my eyes at him and took a step in his direction. I held out a hand" Helia, what's wrong with you? Give it to me"

His face turned bright red and his eyes turned glassy. "No, Flora" What was going on? I looked back at our table. They were all sitting tensed.

"Fine" I muttered, gave Helia a last disappointed look and fled out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Instead of going home, I went to my favourite bakery: Cupid's love. I ordered a chocolate pastry with strawberry topping and milk tea. After devouring that delicious pastry and tea, I went off to meet my Aunt Laura.

I pressed the door bell and stepped back to door. Her door had a big see through glass, so I could see when she stepped out of kitchen and came rushing to the door when she saw me standing outside.

"Flora" Aunt Laura laughed happily when she opened the door and hugged me.

I hugged her back. I missed her alot. I didn't get much to see her because she was out travelling. She was in mid thirties. She was my Mom's younger sister and looked exactly like except her hair which were sandy blonde. "I missed you too, Aunt" I said, breaking the hug.

"Come inside, sweety. We've alot to talk about" She pulled me along with her.

We went to her living room where another person was sitting on one of the couch. The person was a guy of about my age or a bit older than me. He had brown hair and sea green eyes. He had tan skin, slender muscles and small lips. His hair were messy but he looked handsome.

"Ah, Aunt?" I stopped in the middle of the door and gave my aunt a questioning look.

"Nick" Aunt called his name and his head immediately snapped at us. He was startled a bit but recovered immediately and stood up from his place. "Come here. Meet my niece, Flora" Aunt gestured for Nick to come over.

He strolled to us handsomely and stuck out his hand infront of me. He gave me a dashing smile which could make the girls swoon over him but to me he looked like a trouble making cute guy. "Hi, The name's Nicolas"

I smiled back at him and shook my hand with him. "Flora. Nice to meet you"

"Likewise" He again one of his dashing smile which reminded me of Helia and my blood started boiling.

How could he do this to me infront of the whole cafeteria. Now, I was sure that I was going to be the juicy topic of tomorrow's gossip. News Flash' Helia Knightly made a fool of Flora Linphea infront of the whole school' Great. Just great. I could already see the whispering girls and stupid comments on me.

"Flora, why don't you go sit with Nick while I make something good for you" I broke out of my trance and nodded at my aunt who was giving me a look that said you-better-impress-this-guy. Woah, another set up plan. Aunt Laura didn't even knew I was coming but now she was trying to set me up with someone.

"Oh no, aunt. I didn't inform Mom about my little visit. She would be worried... I'll visit some other time and Nick it was nice meeting to you"

"Same here. I hope we could meet again" He looked a little disappointed but I ignored it.

"Yeah, sure. You can get my number from my aunt and call me whenever you want to meet" He nodded. I gave aunt a hug and before she could protest, I ran out of the house.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home" I said, loudly, closing the door and jogged toward the stairs.

"Where were you, Flora?" Brandon questioned, standing up from the couch in the living room.

I didn't reply him and jogged up the stairs. He was a part of Helia's stupidity and I was mad at him. I went to Kaya's room where my Mom was sitting on the bed with Kaya talking. "Hey, mom"

"Where were you, Flora?" My mom's tone changed into relief and she came rushing to me and engulfed me in a hug.

"Mom, I'm alright. I was at aunt Laura's home" I snuggled my face in her neck. I felt so comfortable and heavenly.

"Oh dear, don't ever do that. Please" She pulled me away and looked at me in my eyes.

"Okay, Mom. Can I go freshen up now?" I kissed her on cheek and stepped out of her hug.

"Yes, dear" She caressed my cheek and went back to Kaya who looked a little jealous. My wittle shista wash jealoush ov me.

I skipped to my room and pulled of my yellow jacket off my body underneath which I was wearing just a white crop top after shutting the door. I put my hands on the hem of my crop top and was about to pull it off when I noticed my curtains drawn and beautiful white roses' bouquet with a huge sorry card outside my balcony's glass window. The light of the setting sun was making the flowers more beautiful.

Helia, I thought immediately.

I put my jacket back on and went out on my balcony, smiling. I picked up the flowers and cards and inhaled their fragrance with closed eyes. When I opened my eyes back, I saw Helia out on his balcony (which was now infront of me) with his hands holding his ears, a gesture saying sorry. I gave him a big smile and went back to my room.

I read the card where it was clearly written that it was his own personal idea and he was sure she was going to like it. He also mentioned the morning mishap that those were the prank pastries for our Chemistry teacher. (Thank God, I didn't eat it but poor Helia...)

It was the best apology gift ever.

White flowers from your crush and at the best moment, the beautiful sunset.

* * *

Guys,

I'm back with a new chappie and I know you've missed this story alot but please forgive me because I'm back. I was quite busy with school stuff but hey, I uploaded a new chappie... ^.^

I hope you all like it.

Review and follow / fav.

Love ya all.

-CuteCupcake.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter- 12

The Handsome Bear

"Brans, you up?" I knocked on Brandon's door and leaned on the wall next to the door.

It was Saturday and 7 in the morning, a peaceful and beautiful time for jog. I had decided to go on for a jog because I was becoming less and less active. I figured that out when I ran after Helia in the school. I couldn't get my legs straight for several hours. Brandon had decided to go with me because he didn't trust me for an alone walk. But now, I think I would have to go alone because he didn't seem to be up.

I twisted the knob slightly and found the door unlocked, so I opened the door carefully and slipped inside. "Brandon?" I hissed in a low voice.

He was passed out beside his bed while Sky was passed out on Brandon's bed. Actually legs on the bed and the rest of him on the floor. Brandon was drooling and Sky was snoring. Some sober guys they were.

I sighed.

What a protective big bro?

I turned on my heels and marched out of the room. I climbed down the stairs, went into kitchen, got a water bottle, checked my phone and went out from the kitchen's door.

As soon as, I entered the woods, I took a deep breath in amazement. Although, it was 7 in the morning but it was still peaceful and relaxing. Like it took away all your problems, troubles, worries and bad memories ;and gave you all the happiness and good memories.

I used to come here more often but now it's just once in a while. Pretty busy life, huh.

I walked a bit farther in the woods. To my favourite spot, a big rock beside the most beautiful and breathtaking lake and under a large tree. Well, not that large enough. I could easily climb it up.

"Let's get started, " I mumbled, as I put down my bottle beside the rock and started jogging in the deeper woods. I knew this place very well, so there was no chance of me getting lost in here.

* * *

"Flo, get back now" Stel ordered me from the other line. I rolled my eyes. "Don't you dare roll your eyes, Flo" she added.

I was surprised. Was she watching me? "Are...you watching me?"

"No, dear" She sighed like she was tired of repeating herself. "But I know you would do that"

"Okay, I'm on my way" I said and then quickly added. "Bye"

I had been running for a while now because it was pretty more bright and I could hear the noise of traffic and other noises. Okay, it was 9 a.m. Stella was here at my house and she had something to tell me important. In other words or according to Stella's definition of important thing, a gossip, girly gossip.

I made my way back to my usual spot which was very close to where I was talking to Stella but as I reached very close to the tree, I heard bustling sound in the bushes next to me.

As the bustling continued and the sound became louder and closer to me, fear started taking over me. My palms became sweaty while my head started spinning. "Good God" I yelped a little and took a step back in fear. What if it was some kind of wild bear? Or a wolf? But was it possible that wild animals would wander that close to populated areas? But anyways, I wanted neither to be their nasty meal nor tasty meal.

My feet were starting to get numb but I forced myself to snap out of it and started running towards the tree which seemed like the safest spot to me. I hastily started to climb up the tree. My hands were shaking by now and I was loosing my grip but I had to reach the a high branch.

"Great Lord," I muttered, reaching a high, thick branch. I took a deep breath when I sat on the branch safely.

I took out my phone and dialed Brandon's number. The bell rang.

Rang.

Rang.

Rang.

No answer. "Ughh" I cried in frustration but then shut myself because it would gain unnecessary attention from that wild animal. "Pick up the phone, Brandon" I whispered as I dialed his number again. "Your sister might be dead meat at the next moment"

I peeked down through the leaves and looked around cautiously for any sign of wild animal. I waited a few more seconds and when I was sure that there was nothing behind the bushes, I slowly and cautiously started decending the tree. As I was about to put my feet on the ground, the rustling started again and I shot myself back to the branch I was sitting on.

"What a great jog!" I remarked sarcastically.

"What should I do?" I massaged my temples and leaned against the tree. Then something clicked kn my mind. "Stella" I yelled in a happy tone. "She can bring me help"

I fished out my phone from my jacket's pocket and speedily dialed Stella's number. She immediately picked up, which I wasn't surprised about. "Hey, You're not back yet"

"Stel, Listen to_" Immediately the connection was cut off. I looked in horror at my phone. The screen had become black which meant my phone was dead. Great.

This was the most luckiest day of my life.

Very, very lucky.

I couldn't even blame anyone for it?

Or maybe I could. Helia made me run the other day and when I started panting heavily after running for just five minutes, I had a urge to get myself active.

* * *

It was the 14th time I had climbed back up on the tree but this time, I was a bit too much afraid because I had climbed much higher and now I was almost at the top of the tree. The branches weren't strong here neither were there many leaves to hide in.

The sun was starting to set and an orangish light was spread around. I would've admired it, if I were feeling much better but thanks to the bear down there I wasn't. Oh, and I assumed that it was a bear.

I took a deep breath and mustered up some courage. "Hello?" I drew out a shaky breath.

Flo, be a bit more confident. I tried again. "Hello? Is someone down there?"

A got a rustle back in reply. Awesome way to communicate. " Mr. Bear, please, let me go" I requested in a tiny voice.

This time I heard a snicker. My eyes immediately shot down to the ground but there was no one.

"Mr. Bear?" I was sounding so foolish but what else could I do?

I heard a snicker again but this time I saw glimpse of blue in the bushes. Immediately, relief washed over me. It was a human after all.

"Musa, is that you?" I yelled loudly, gaining back my confidence.

The person behind the bushes stood up from his place and my eyes widened in shock. It was Helia and he was in sweat pants and a white tee which was soaked with sweat.

He strolled to the tree on which I was siting , smirking. "Hey, Lora" He waved his hand like he had seen an old classmate. "I see you're enjoying yourself up there?" He made a mike with his hand, to mock me ofcourse. "How does it feel to sit up there for almost half a day?" He snickered.

My brows shot up in confusion. How did he know that I was up here for hours? I blinked at him for a few seconds but then something hit my mind like a cold metal and blood started boiling inside my body. "You," I pointed my finger accusingly at him.

"You were here the whole time?" I gave him a frustrated look.

He bowed mockingly. "Yes, dear princess, I'm your... Mr. Bear?" He laughed during the last part.

My cheeks started burning at his words but my nose flared too. "But why would you do this?" I was mad now. Really, really mad.

He opened his mouth and seemed to be lost in his thoughts for a few moments, then he started. "Because... I was bored"

I arched a brow. He was giving fuel to my anger now. "Does I look like some kinda entertainment to you?"

He mused. "Kinda"

My jaws dropped open. He had the nerve to say that? but I consumed my anger and took a deep breath. "How did you spend your time here without. Getting. Bored?"

He chuckled. "I had my phone charged but poor you. I know your battery is dead and... I already informed Stella about my little fun time with you, so she had already made up a story and told your mother"

I shook my head. "What about Brandon?"

"He's with Stella" He said simply and then gave me an amused look. "You coming down now? Or should I climb up and get you down myself?"

I mentally slapped myself. How stupid of me. I crawled on the branch towards the tree trunk. I adjusted myself against the tree trunk and tried to decend down but when I looked down, I shrieked.

I was very far from the ground. My phobia of height started kicking in and I sped back to the branch. "It's way too much" I gave Helia a terrified look.

"What?" He looked confused because his eyebrows were frowned.

I was shaking with fear. "The height, Helia" I said, matter of factly.

"But you climbed up this height yourself... What's the problem in coming back?" He had a good reason there but it was all his fault that I was stuck in here in the first place.

"I've phobia of heights" Before he could reason I quickly added. "I'm afraid of great heights"

His expressions were serious now. "Then how do you plan to come down?"

I shrugged. "I don't know"

He rolled his eyes. "But you've to come down soon. It's getting dark"

"It's all your fault" I mumbled under my breath. "I'm stuck here because of you, so you should find a way" I waved my hand.

He sighed. "Okay" He spread his arms. "Jump, I'll catch you" He jerked his head towards me.

"What?" I cried.

"You heard that. Jump" He ordered.

I wasn't going to do that ever. Jumping? In his arms? What if her lost his balance and got us both hurt? Or withdrew his hands in time and let me fall on the ground.

"No" I refused. "I'm not jumping"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Then? Should we cut the tree and!get you off of the tree?"

I looked at him horrified. "You're not going to cut a tree. Do uou understand me?"

He raised his hands in defence. "I'm not stupid, Flora. I was kidding"

He looked around like to find something. "Okay, wait. Let me bring a ladder" He turned on his heels and started jogging off but I shouted loudly. "No, Don't leave me here alone!"

He turned back with a half amused, half paine look. "Flora, seriously?"

"Helia, if I could fly, I would come down right now and make you sorry for this prank" I threatened him. He did this and now he had the nerve to get annoyed.

His brows knitted up in frustration. "You don't to juml in my arms?... You don't want to decend down the tree? You don't want me to go and get a ladder then what should I do?"

I knew he was right but...okay forget it. I leaned against the tree and frowned. "I don't know"

"Flora, you're going to jump right now or I'm out of here and you're own your own" I immediately shot up at his words. "Wait, wait"

"I'm..." I hesitated. "I'm jumping"

He looked relieved. "Jump" He stretched his arms.

I hesitated.

What if he dropped me?

"Flora, don't you trust me?"

"No"

"Good. Jump"

I made a final prayer. Thanked God for all his blessing. Closed my eyes, inhaled deeply and jumped down"

I'll fall.

I'll fall.

I'll fall. The words repeated in my mind. Helia would let me fall purposely.

I would either die or break a bone. He would bury me and tell everyone that I had gone to some toher place and won't be coming back.

But then something happened that surprised me alot. I didn't collide with the ground instead I had fallen in strong and warm arms. For a few seconds, I was too terrified to open my eyes but then I peeked open my one eye and looked up.

Blue eyes were staring at me with mixed emotions: victory, excitement, relief and some other which I couldn't identify. My hands were around his neck while face was snuggled in his chest.

Brandon would really appreciate this position.

Helia had his one arm around my back and hand just beneatb my chest while his other arm was around legs, his hand on my knee. My exposed part of the legs. When I realized it, my cheeks flushed.

Mh heart started beating really fast at the closeness and I was starting to feel awkward as well as warm and heavenly. "Thanks" I whispered.

"Told ya, I would catch you" He said amd smirked.

And that my dear friends ruined the moment. I broke free from his grip and stood on the ground. How much I had missed the ground.

"Hey" He protested. "I'd just started to get comfortable," He pouted and crossed his arms.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "I'm going home" I started walking in the direction of my house but then turned around. "Tomorrow is Sunday. If you lose the bet, be ready to kiss Veronica"

Helia smirked. "And if you lose be ready to go Chicago with me" He threw me my bottle which I had forgotten about and went off in the other direction.

* * *

\- - - Hey guys,

I hope you all love it...and enjoy it alot...

I'll be back with an other chappie soon... till then good bye Please...  
Review, fav/follow.

Love ya all, darlings...

-CuteCupcake


	13. Chapter 13

Guys, Ive a complain. You guys don't review anymore. :( Do review, muffins. ^.^

* * *

Chapter-13

The Bunny Beggars and Miss Furious

* * *

Ring!

Ring!

The sound of my phone buzzed in my ears and my eyes fluttered open. My room curtains were drawn back and the room was filled with sunlight. Adjusting my eyes to sunlight, I fumbled for my phone on the night stand and picked it up.

I checked the caller ID.

Muse.

I answered the call right away and placed the phone against my ear. "Hey, Muse" I ran a hand through my knotted hair and leaned against the headboard.

"And... she answers" Musa said, sarcastically. "Where are you?"

I yawned. "Sleeping"

"You do realize it's 12 p.m" She said in a shocked voice.

Well, anyone would be surprised if they heard that Flora Linphea slept that long. I was the goody two shoes for everyone. All prim and proper. "I know, Musa. I couldn't sleep at night because I was too tired. I went_"

"What the hell? What were you doing? Why were you tired?" Musa asked me in an amused voice. I could sense the smirk on her face. Musa and her dirty mind.

"I ran into your bestie yesterday, dear" I sighed, remembering yesterday events. "He made me sit on the branch of a tree for almost a whole day"

Musa gasped. "Huh? Really?"

I nodded but then I realised she couldn't see me. "Yes. Why did you call anyway?" I got out of my bed and went over to my closet.

"Oops" She chuckled. "I wanted to ask if you guys are coming tomorrow. I'm pretty bored here... I miss you all"

I laughed but then stopped aburptly. I had to go with Helia, if I lost the bet. "Oh yeah, we're coming"

She heaved a sigh of relief. "Great" she paused. "Good luck, Flo" She laughed humorously.

I was confused. "For what?" I scratched my head.

"For the bet. Riv told me about it and you better win it. I so want Helia to kiss Veronica" She said and then quickly added. "You know as a revenge for making you sit on the tree"

"Oh" I was about to ask her if Riven had told her anything else but she cut the call.

She did know, I was sure of that. Riven, my dear friend, you're dead.

I threw my phone on the bed and quickly got into the bathroom for shower. I showered for about fifteen minutes and came out with just a towel wrapped around me. My towel was short it just covered my body upto my thighs and my hair were dripping wet.

I was about to drop my towel when my eyes shot to balcony doors. The curtains were drawn back but thank to the God there was no one outside, I darted toward it and drew the curtains. Then I dried my hair with a dryer and let my hair loose.

I pulled on a turquoise full sleeved loose shirt, ripped jeans and vans. I put my hair in side fishtail and cute turquoise bow on the left side of my head. I put silver studs in my ear and black leather watch on my left wrist. I put on mascara and lip balm and a little strawberry cologne on me.

I picked my phone from the bed and unlocked it. A message from 'Moi Handsum Helia'

Wha?

Moi Handsum Helia?

How did he get my number and who saved his number in my phone?

I opened the the message only to realize it was a video message. I flopped down on my bed and played the video. The video started with Helia waving at the camera.

Hey Lora!

'Wanna see some bunny beggars?' He laughed hysterically.

Then the screen shifted from Helia to 2 persons standing across the road. Then the camera zoomed in and I was shocked to see who they were. Brandon and Riven were standing across the road wearing white shorts, bunny slippers and rabit caps with their tongues out ( rabbits' tongues) Their chest were bare and ' We are bunny beggars" was written in blood red marker on their chests. They had their arms up and their fists closed. A box was hanging in their necks. For money, I guess.

Then Helia's voice came.

'And here's our Miss Furious'

The screen shifted a few metres away from the boys where Stella was sitting on a plastic chair. Roy and Sky were standing next to her with a terrified expression.

'See you soon, Lora'

The message ended with Helia making a victory sign. I immediately dialed 'moi handsum Helia's' number and stood up from my bed. I sprinted to my room's door and unlocked the door.

He picked after three rings. "About time" He chuckled. The situation was really funny. Note the sarcasm.

"Where are you all?.. and why Brandon and Riven are dressed up like that? What's going on?" I almost yelled.

"Woah there, Ma'am. We're infront of Mall Matthews" I cut the call after that.

I texted Bloom, Aisha and Tecna to reach at the Mall and see what was going on. I then went to Brandon's room and found his car keys. So he didn't take his car. I jogged out of his room and climbed down the stairs hastily.

I went into the kitchen but found no one there. My eyes darted to a sticky note on the fridge. I moved toward the fridge and read the note.

'We're taking Kaya to park and The Knightly are also joining us. We'll be back before sunset. Be careful'

Thank God they weren't home. How would they react if I brought a bunny beggar home? I shook my head the thought. I went out of the house, locked the door and got into Brandon's car. I started the car and made a silent prayer.

* * *

"What's going on?" I questioned to myself, getting out of Brandon's car and looking at a small crowd. It was infront of the Mall where Helia told me Stella and the guys were. I looked around but saw no sign of them which meant either they were in the crowd or they were the reason of the crowd.

I walked to the crowd after locking the car and struggled through the crowd to centre of the crowd or the place which was the centre of attention. In the middle as I had thought were Riven and Brandon but they had Roy along with them.

Helia was stand next to a smirking Stella a few steps away and behind them. Sky was gulping in fear while Timmy was nowhere to be found. The girls... minus Musa ofcourse were standing on the other side of Stella laughing hysterically.

"Hey Flo," Stella waved to me when she noticed me and gestured for me to come.

"What's going on guys? Stella why are you doing this?" I questioned approaching them but instead of being angry or shocked I was trying to stop myself from bursting into fits of laughter.

I didn't get my reply instead Bloom doubling over in laughter stumbled to me and held my shoulders with shaking hands. "You missed all the fun. Sky is next" She looked over her shoulder at Sky who scowled at her.

"Hey" I broke out of her grip. "Will anyone please tell why is Stel doing this?" I looked at Helia expectantly. The best one to ask because I had a feeling he was the one to do it.

"Yeah, Helia can fill you on but first go give money to your dear brother and your lovely friends" Stella said, giggling.

I rolled my eyes and went to the boys but not to give them any money but to sympathise them.

"Flora" Brandon cried in relief. Riven and Roy looked relief to see me like I was their Knight in the shining armor and they were the damsels in distress.

"Yeah, your sister is here to save you" I said, in a bored tone. "Now... What did you do?" I tapped my foot against the earth. Their expressions turned grim. "Roy and Helia did it"

I gave Roy a look. "Yes?"

He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "Well, we were watching football match at Helia's home this morning. Stella came to see Helia's mother for something. When she saw us, she decided to join us. On the special request of me_"

"Challenge" Brandon corrected.

"_uh, yeah, challenge. She went into the Knightly kitchen to cook something for us. As we already knew, Stella couldn't cook she burnt the food but she didn't know that it had burnt and she made us eat it" He made a sore face.

Then Riven took the story from there. "We asked her to bring something more ... and as she went out, me and Brandon dumped the food in the dustbin but Roy and Helia didn't get a chance to dump their all food. When Stella demanded where our food was Roy 'accidentally' " Riven said sarcastically and continued. " told Stella what we were doing and got us in this situation" He glared at Roy who did the same. Brandon just rolled his eyes.

"But how did Helia got out of it and how did you agree to do this?" I asked, curiously.

"We don't know about Helia but we agreed because she had threatened to us to feed a 'real' burnt food" Roy said, giving Brandon a look and I quickly understood the real reason.

"Brandon actually agreed to do this and made you this, no?" I sighed. My brother was lovesick and it was clearly written on his face.

"Yep," They all said in unison.

"Then why did you cry in relief Brandon Linphea" I arched a brow at him.

"Because" He drawled our. "You can really save us. Just use your charmspeak, Flora. It will get us out of it.

Charmspeak as in 'Begging Stella to let them go and promising her on their behalf' I nodded at him but then something clicked in my mind and gestured for him to lower his head. I leaned forward to reach his ear and cupped a hand between his ear and my mouth. "por favor , proponer stella hoy" I whispered.

He moved back with surprised expression but then quickly covered it up in a confused one. " ¿qué rayos dices?"

I giggled. "Sé que como ella"After saying that I skipped to Helia, who was standing 4-5 steps away from the guys. I wanted some answers from him. I didn't wait for Brandon argue back because... Okay, I was adding dramatic effect but that was important to win the bet.

"What did she say, Brandon?" I heard Roy question. They wear obviously in earshot.

" Proponer ella hoy" He replied with a dazed tone but then he coughed. "She said nothing"

"Helia" I said, with fake sweetness. He turned around with a surprised expression. His eyes widen and mouth open.

He suddenly jerked his head forward like a scientist observing his pet bacteria. "Is it really, Flora Linphea"

I jumped back with a roll of eyes. "Yes it is, 'moi handsum Helia" I said in a sarcastic way. I turned my voice grave.

He smirked. "So sweet of you. By the way, Stella gave me the idea to put my name like that"

Stella and Helia were planning something, I could feel it. "When did you saved your number and who gave you my num_c" I cut myself. "Nevermind" I muttered. Obviously Stella, Stella and Stella.

"When I put the blue marker on your lips" He snickered. "When you were sleeping peacefully and I slipped into your room_"

I raised my hand to silence him. "Forget that I asked" I turned out to look at Brandon. He was giving me a look that said hurry up, please. I turned back. "How did you get yourself out of it?" I whispered in a dead serious voice.

He made an amused face. "Get out of what?" He whispered in the same tone.

"Helia_" I glared at him.

"I've my ways" He eyes shone with slyness. Something was really up. I folded my arms and tapped my foot. "Uh, I can't tell you, Lora. I promised Stella"

"Are you trying to cheat to win the bet?" I pointed my finger accusingly at him.

"Maybe, maybe not"

"Helia" I stomped my foot. I knew, he would do it. "I'll cheat too then"

He folded his arms as well. "You already did"

"When?"

"You said Stella's name and please something in Spanish, so I assumed you cheated which is true" He made a point. I did cheat.

"Uh...um" I opened and closed my mouth. Then I got furious. He was trying to make me feel guilty but we were equal. "You know what?" I got into his face, our nose brushing. It made my heart skip a beat but I remained fix to the spot, my emerald eyes boring into his midnight blue ones. "We both are equal" He didn't blink, moved or answer just kept looking in my eyes then he narrowed his eyes and so did I.

"Hey, you lovebirds, cut it out already" Riven yelled from his position behind us. I quickly jumped apart and twirled on my heels.

"Flo, I'm sick of standing here. Please, help us first and then you continue you eye contact game" Roy yelled in a miserable tone. Like he got stuck with them for no reason.

I didn't look back at Helia because he would be probably smirking or grinning. So, I walked to girls, standing at the same spot where I left them a few minutes ago, all doubling over in laughter. Sky looked really close to dying whoch meant he was soon going to stand with the boys.

"Stella, can we talk for a moment?" I gave her a pleading look. She stopped laughing immediately and stood up from the seat. The girls gave me curious looks but I payed them no heed. I had told them, so they could save the guys not laugh along with Stella.

"Sure" She shrugged. I took her hand and dragged her after me toward the mall. "We're we going?"

"Oh, just to the coffee shop. I need your favour" I looked at her with an innocent expression.

"Is it related to fashion?" I nodded, reluctantly. I had to get the guys out of trouble and for that I could even bear it.

Her face shone with excitement and she took me by arm and started moving to the nearest coffee shop. "I'm always ready to give fashion advice"

We went inside the coffee ship and sat on the table next to window from where we could clearly see our friends. We gave order and then I started my sappy story of why I needed her help.

"Stella, I really have no idea what to wear on the wedding" I said, a bit dramatically.

"Oh, don't worry dear. I've already designed our dresses" Stella said, flipping her hair over shoulder.

"Really?" I was actually surprised. Stella was way to hyped up for the wedding.

"Yes. Can we go back now? We're missing all the fun" She said, looking out of the window.

No, no, no.

I had to quickly think something else. Suddenly something came to my mind but it was actually true. Brandon and I had begged to let Kaya come with and we had promised to keep her safe. It was Kaya's wish but Mom told us that we had to shop for her ourselves because she was busy and was going to do it later but now if we wanted to take her we had to buy dresses for the wedding.

"Stel, you know, Kaya is going with us tomorrow" Stella's head shot back to me.

"OMG, really?"

I nodded my head. "But we've a problem" I made a saddened expression.

She arched a brow. "What?"

"Mom said that if we want to take her, we've to buy clothes for her but I forgot that and we're going tomorrow. What should we do?" I placed my head over my palms and leaned on the table.

"We can go shopping now" Stella said, enthusiastically.

Here we go. "But Stel, you can't go because of the boys and I can't go without you because I need your help" Then I heaved a sigh. "It means Kaya can't go with us"

"No, no ,no. She'll go with us. I'll let the guys go" She took my arm, threw money on the table and bolted outside.

We ran until we reached the boys. Stella went infront of the boys and I stood a few inches away from her but still infront of the boys. I winked at the boys and did a little victory dance. Relief washed over their faces. Then something got to me and I looked around for Helia. He was standing with the girls and Sky. I stuck my tongue out at him and gestured for him to hear what Stella was going to say. He narrowed his eyes at me but obeyed.

"Boys" Stella said, in an authoritative manner.

"You're free to go but next time don't mess with me or my food" Stella walked over to them. "Do you understand me?" She said, in a threatening voice.

The boys gulped but nodded away. She then turned to the girls. "Girls we're going shopping and I won't take no for an answer" The girls frowned at her and gave me death glares.

I shrugged and strolled to Stella. I put an arm around her and started walking towards the mall entrance.

Three cheers for Flora Linphea.

* * *

-  
Hey guys!

I hope you love it but I've a complain. You guys don't review anymore :(

But I still love you all... ^.^

Here's a question for everyone.

In the next chapter who will win the bet.

-Will Helia lose the bet and kiss Veronica?

-Will Flora lose and go with Helia to Chicago?

Or it's an amusing one.

-Will Flora win the bet but will have to go with Helia anyways?

Ding...

Ding...

Ding...

Do review guys, I'm really missing your reviews... :(

Review and Fav/Follow.

See you soon with a new chappie! Till then bubye.

-CuteCupcake


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys,Thank you so much for your reviews. I love you all and I hope you all love me and my story. Here's a new update and I'm working on the next one. It will be up soon. Enjoy it. I'll meet you after the chappie.**

* * *

Chapter-14

And The Winner is...

* * *

"Who is it?" Bloom said, appearing next to me on the right side.

I was so lost in my phone that when Bloom adressed me, I was literally startled. Helia had been continuously texting me saying 'Flora you're gonna lose the bet'. I couldn't resist the urge to reply him after his 23th text and so we had been fighting non-stop since we left them on their own and went inside the mall which meant several hours and my phone was at point of going off.

I told Riven, Roy and Brandon about how I got them out of trouble and they owed me one. Helia also heard my story and gave the looks a loser gave to a winner. Brandon, Roy and Riven thanked me and promised me to buy me books, plants and take me out to where ever I wanted. They were going to cook for us girls tonight as well and the guys were staying the night for see off. Sky said that he also owed me one and he promised to take me out where ever I wanted, even out of city.

You do good, you've good. Especially, when you do it for your brothers. Helia was a total exception.

"No one" I shook my head and continued typing furiously on the phone.

"Gimme that, Flo" Bloom snatched the phone out of my hand when I was in the middle of typing. My hands still typed for a few seconds even after Bloom snatched the phone out of my hand.

"Bloom, give it back" I snatched it back, slightly embarrassed and put it in my pocket.

Bloom looked at me with amused expression. "It's Helia, right?"

I twisted my head in her direction. "Yeah, he's just messing with me" I rolled my eyes.

She smiled. "And you're liking it. You're messing back"

I observed her. She was talking to me like a sincere friend. No teasing, nothing. Just a simple statement. "I'm over him, Bloom" I shook my head and looked ahead of me.

Stella was leading us all, as usual. She bought literally everything for Kaya and now she was finding shoes for our dresses which we didn't had clue about. Aisha and Tecna were walking behind her with scowls on their faces but they conversing with each other. They had Stella's bags on their arms. Bloom had her own and I had Kaya's, so Stella spared us.

Stella told us that she would show us our dresses in Chicago and it was a surprise. She had bought the accessories already just shoes were left and today she would buy them too. We told Stella that we can't take the shoes and accessories but she insisted that she had made the dresses herself and she would never let us ruin her idea. She told us that the accessories and shoes were a gift. She would never take no for an answer , so we accepted the gifts and thanked her.

"Are you, Flo?"I turned my head suddenly. She gave me a sly look. Yup, she got me but I carried on with looking ahead of me. I knew, I couldn't meet her eyes.

"It's...it's just" I sighed. I didn't had the words to describe my feelings. It wasn't like before anymore. I had feelings for him but they were now contaminated with irritation and anger for him too. I never knew his nature in person. He sometime acted mature, sensible and friendly but at the next moment he could be the most irritating and self centred person.

"This little trip might help you understand his ture nature, Flo" Bloom patted my shoulder. "And I've a feeling you're going to lose either way" She mumbled but I heard her and looked at her quizzically.

"What do you mean?" I poked her arm.

"Oh nothing, Let's stop Stella. She had shopped more than enough" I let it go and shrugged as a reply and together we sprinted infront of Stella and dropped down on the floor. It was already 10 p.m

"Stella, you've done enough shopping. Let's get back home" I clasped my hand infront of my face and looked at Stella in a pleading look.

"You know, the boys are cooking for us" Bloom added.

"But I still have to buy heels for Aisha" Stella looked frustrated. Not at us, her ownself.

"Hey, hey, hey" Aisha said, reaching Stella and shaking her shoulders. "Who gave you the brilliant idea to buy heels for me? I'm not going anywhere near those" Aisha made a disguisted look and we all frowned at her, even Tecna.

"Oops, No offence, guys" Aisha clasped a hand over her mouth. We gave her a single nod. Stella narrowed her eyes at Aisha or behind her.

"Wait, I'll be back in a sec. I got something for Aisha" She sang and went into the store.

We all looked at each other for a few seconds then cracked up at once. "Stella, oh Stella" We said, in unison. She would never go back without shopping her necessities. That included, dress, shoes, and makeup.

"Is she going to be back like in a year?" Tecna questioned after 1 minute of standing silently.

"You guys won't believe it but Stella is back in just 2 minutes" I said, in utter disblief.

It was epic.

Stella Solaria to come out of a store just after 2 minutes was epic.

Even if Stella disliked a store she would spend atleast half an hour there. Criticising and guiding how to make your store better but would never leave it.

"You gotta be kidding me" Bloom whispered with a gobsmacked look on her face. Aisha and Tecna were no different but they had their jaws dropped open.

"Guys, shut your mouths up. You're making the hot guys run away" Stella said reaching to us. She pointed her finger at our mouths and giggled.

"Stella, are you feeling well?" Tecna placed a hand over Stella's forehead as to check her fever.

She swatted her hand away with a glare. "I can come out of store early guys" Stella scoffed and looked away.

"Oh no, it just never happened before" Bloom hugged Stella. "I'm so proud of you" We all nodded.

Stella glared at us for a few seconds then bursted out laughing. "Shut up, guys or I'll go back in the store"

That got us and we immediately stopped laughing. "Oh, no, no, no"

* * *

"The food was totally amazing!" Bloom squealed. She jumped at Sky as soon as he came out of the kitchen and kissed him on the and Tecna followed her example and kissed Roy and Timmy happily.

We had just finished our dinner which was deliciously cooked by all the six boys. Timmy had also joined them for cooking and even Helia had helped. He made the dessert, a red velvet cake. It was very delicious. Riven did the chopping and cleaning, Brandon and Sky did the main cooking while Timmy helped them a little.

I was very proud of them.

Currently, Stella had gone to my room to change because she had spilled something over her dress. Brandon was in the kitchen, cleaning and washing. Riven and Helia were sat on the couch next to me on their phones while I was sitting with the girls but they had all gone to kiss their boyfriends.

"Awkward" I whistled and looked away from them. It was cute but still awkward.

"I can make it less awkward for you" Helia said, suddenly leaning forward in my direction and wiggling his brows. I jerked my head back.

"No, thanks" I stood up from the couch and put my hand over my hips. Riven snickered behind him and patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"That's my girl" Riven winked at me. Helia sent a glare in his direction and went back to his phone with a scowl on his face. "Nobody values a kind heart" He muttered.

Riven and I both chuckled and I went inside the kitchen to help my poor lovesick brother.

"Hey Bro!" I said, entering the kitchen and jumped to sit on the kitchen table. He was startled by my suddden voice. He was lost in his own little world, I was sure of that.

"Hey Sis" He greeted back without any enthusiasm. I frowned. Why was he sad?

"Why so sad?" I questioned with a concerned voice. Oh my poor brother.

"Nothing" He refused to look at me and turned back to drying the dishes. I jumped down from the table and staggered to him with a sigh. Why he had to act like that? Just tell you sister, she would probably find you a solution.

"Oh really" I took his arm and turned him to look at me. "Spill it, Brandon Linphea" He forced a smile on his lips and motioned for me to take a seat at the table. He sat on the seat next to me and faced me with a frustrated expression.

"Earlier today_" He started hesistantly. I immediately understood what he was starting about. "_ did you really mean it?"

"What did I mean?" I gave him a sly look but he was like so lost to even notice it.

"You don't really have any problem?" He started, then paused. He fidgeted with his fingers for a few second. "Like your brother and your best friend toghter_"

I bursted out laughing at him. He gave me a venoumous look but I continued laughing. It would be so shallow of me if I interfered in the love life of anyone even if it meant my brother and bestie being together. I was no one to oppose, no one to cry. It was their life and their decisions.

"You actually think, I would be fazed by it?" I gave him an amused look. "It's your and Stella's life. Who am I to say anything?"

His eyes lit up at once and he engulfed me in a bone crushing hug. "You're the best sister ever, Flo" He pulled apart and kissed me on my head.

I giggled at him then I turned serious. "You're going to propose her now"

He stared at me wide eyed. "Now?"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Brandon, we're going to Chicago tomorrow. What if she found someone else in your absence" When I realized my words were not affecting him because we both knew she could never find someone in 2 days,I pulled out my big card. "You owe me, Brandon Linphea"

"Okay, fine" He grumbled. "Where is she?"

I sat up straight, excited and giggled. "In my room. Go to your room after 15 minutes. I'll send her there"

I quickly rushed out of the kitchen without listening to his protest. I took Riven and Sky's hand in mine and staggered upstairs telling them what was going on. Sky and Riven were surprised at it but didn't argue with me.

"So, here's the thing guys" I started as soon as we reached the top stair. "You're going to hide under Brandon's bed and don't make a noise"

"And why are we supposed to do it?" Riven laughed at me.

I shrugged. "Ain't you curious about how it's gonna be. I'm giving you a golden chance, guys"

They grinned at each other and then at me. "What about others?" They chorused.

"Bloom and Helia are gonna do everything to make us lose" I gave Sky a look. "Tecna and Aisha would probably on the team Helia. That left Timmy and Roy. If they came and so would the girls"

"What about me?" Riven gave us a curious look.

"Musa is on team Flora and so are you" I high fived Sky. Riven shrugged.

"Okay, guys. I'm going to ask Stella to come to Brandon's room after 10 minutes"

* * *

A hand clasped over my mouth, as soon as I stepped in Brandon's bathroom and locked the door behind me. I froze at the spot but my voice threatened to disobey me. I closed my eyes, trembling and took a deep breath.

"Shh, it's me" A whisper made it's way to my ear from nearby or to be exact from behind me. I relaxed a bit, my muscles loosing stiffness but then another emotion took over me and blood boiled inside me. It was Helia but what on Earth was he doing?

I removed his hand away from my mouth but didn't move an inch. To be honest, I was enjoying the warmth no matter how annoyed I was. "What is this, Helia?"

Helia stepped away from beside me, taking away all the warmth with him and stood infront of me. "I should be asking that question, Flora" He growled but in low voice because Stella and Brandon had entered the room as I had instructed.

"What?" I made an innocent expression despite the fact I knew what I had done.

"It was supposed to happen naturally, Flo" He whinned and gave me a frustrated look.

I shrugged with a small smile on my face. "We're not in a biology lab and it wasn't an experiment, Mr."

"Oh, please" Then he paused and looked at his watch. He had chosen a perfect time to check his wrist watch. Note the sarcasm.

Then he smirked and it made me all curious. "What is so interesting in it?" I leaned over but he withdrew his hand and made me look like a complete idiot.

"It's just the time..you should probably take a look, Lora" He snorted and grasped my right arm. He brought it infront of my face and made me look at my watch. "Quite interesting, you know"

My mouth flung open at the sight of the time. 11:50 p.m. Which meant that if Brandon didn't propose Stella in ten minutes, I would lose the bet and Helia would win because the next day was Monday.

"Poor Flo" He placed his index finger under my chin and made my mouth close.

I shivered at his touch, a good shiver but then I shook my head. I didn't had time for all that. I sprinted towards the bathroom door. I was about to unlock the door when Helia's hand grasped my elbow and spun me around. I was pushed back against the door but not forcefully and without any noise.

I opened my mouth to shriek but Helia's hand shot to my mouth and made my shriek muffled. His other hand was now laced around my waist. I blushed furiously. He brought his face closer to mine and leaned in further until his lips wre next to my ear.

"You've done enough already" He whispered darkly in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. Then he jumped back grinning and making sounds, tik tok tik tok.

I slid down the door, frustrated and looked up at him. He looked back at me and winked. I let out a frustrated sigh and placed my ear next to door to eavsdrop.

"I never thought eavsdroping was your style" Helia remarked, flopping down next to me and placing his ear next to door, facing me.

"Shush" I said, absent minded.

"St...ella" Brandon stuttered. I face palmed at his epic style.

"Yes, Brandon. You said my name for the 20th time. Say something else too" Stella giggled. Here goes our ever so cool Stella.

A cough. Holy mother of God. Brandon was hopeless. "I-I wan-t... wan..wanted to t-tell...yo-uu tha... that_" It was only what I could hear before Helia Knightly decided to grace me with his own voice

"Won't you ask how did I know something was up and how I ended up here before you?"

I blinked at him and thought about it. Then I shrugged. "It's quite obvious. You're nosy and you followed us up and came here before me"

He chuckled but in a very low volume. "Do you think the boys know I'm here?"

I shrugged again. "No idea. Hush now, let me listen to them" He obeyed and we went back to eavsdropping but not before checking the time and praying.

11:57

I closed my eyes and prayed.

"Stella..." Brandon sighed.

"Brandon" Stella sounded serious now and I bet she had murderous look on her face.

"It's...just that. Stella, I wanted to tell you..." Brandon was cut off by Stella's growl.

So much for proposing your crush. It made me look at Helia, who was quite lost in eavsdropping. He had a frustrated look on his face and his lips twitched every two second.

"Brandon, just shut up" She stomped her foot. Which she did when she was frustrated or annoyed.

"Stel..."

Silence fell in the room for a few seconds before Stella spoke again but her voice felt raspy like she had kissed. "I. Love. You" She said and the room fell silent again.

I looked at the time, instantly and let out a victorious shriek.

11:59 p.m.

Saved by a minute. Saved by a freaking minute.

I hugged Helia before realising what I was doing and cried again. Why was I so happy? Was it for my brother and Stella or was it for the bet?

Helia pouted. "Shit, I lost the bet" Though, he should be more upset then but he wasn't.

Before I could ask him any question, the door was yanked open, making me and Helia fall forward with my arms still around Helia's neck.

I gazed up to see, Brandon and Stella tapping their feet on the ground and their arms folded on their chest. "Flora and Helia?" Brandon shot us venoumous look.

Suddenly, Stella squealed and jumped up and down. "You two were making out in the bathroom"

My eyes bulged out of my socket and I unwrapped my hands from Helia's neck.

"No"

"Yes"

Me and Helia said in the same time. I shot him a dirty look and stood up, straightening my clothes. Brandon coughed and narrowed his eyes at me.

"He is lying. We were just eavsdropping" I clarified. Helia nodded his head, smirking. If only I could slap that smirk out of his face.

Stella's shoulder slumped but she was still glowing. "Oh, okay"

"Sky, Riv, you can come out now" Helia laughed, looking at me.

He didn't come alone, I was sure. So, I called to his partners. "Yoohoo, Aisha, Tec, Roy and Timmy... and Bloom come out guys" I stuck out my tongue at Helia. He rolled his eyes.

Everyone came out from their hideouts, grinning or smirking. Brandon and Stella blushed because of their audience.

Awww.

We all jumped at them at the same time and crushed them with our bone crushing hugs.

I was feeling utterly happy but something poked me in my stomach.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Next chappie is going to be fun because... find out yourself. *Giggles*  
**

 **Give it alot of reviews. Fav/follow too. See you soon with a new chappie, Muffins. Till then Good luck with your lives.  
**

 **-CuteCupcake**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys,**

 **I'm back with a new chappie. I hope you all like it and enjoy it alot. I spent alot of time thinking how to write it and came up with after deleting this chapter for two time.**

 **Purplepixie- Thanks alot, muffin. I try to update as soon as possible.**

 **Guest- It will be very interesting when Helia kisses Veronica... trust me. Also, I'm planning on writing 22 or 23 chapters and the confession will be a surprise.**

 **MusicAngeltwins- Flora is still Flora. If it were me, I would've killed the person.**

 **Soniyamalik444- I'm very very thankful to you because you review my every chappie. You're awesome ^.^. Flora will never get over Helia... don't worry.**

 **MeltingLove- Thanks for the review! ^.^  
**

 **Everyone!**

 **Review, Follow/Fav and eat muffins.  
**

 **Now I'll shut my chatterbox up.  
**

 **Love ya all.  
**

 **-CuteCupcake**

* * *

Chapter 15

~~Shoe Lace~~

"I can't believe this,... I still have to go with him" I whinned, throwing the last folded shirt in the bag and zipping the bag up.

"Well, you should probably say thanks to Stella" Bloom said, sarcastically. She flopped down on the bed next to my luggage and giggled.

"Hey!" Stella appeared in the room with an offended look on her face. "I couldn't leave snookums alone"

I literally gagged at the nickname. So much for not being fazed. "Stella, snookums? Seriously?"

"Yup, its sounds like a stupid cereal name" Aisha giggled. Stella threw a pillow at her which hit her square in the face and made her fall backward on my bed.

"I bet poor Brandon must be dying of humiliation right now" Tecna snorted, looking away from her laptop which was placed on her lap.

"Shut up, Tec." Stella shot Tecna a dirty look and Tecna immediately looked back to her laptop.

The girls were all in my room and it was around 2 a.m. The boys were staying to see us off as if we were going for years and so the girls also decided to stay the night. They helped me pack Kaya's things and then came to my room and went to their activities. Though, Stella went to her home after a makeup session with Brandon... Privately. Before she left a bomb was dropped on me by her and Riven which started with Stella saying, 'Guys, I'm gonna go home to get my bags and also to say bye'

Riven and his mother had to deal with something important, so he couldn't come with us. Instead Stella would accompany us which meant she sharing the car with Brandon alone and that ultimately implied me sitting with Helia. Actually, what I was thinking that it might all be planned but I still had a way of taking my revenge. Mom and Dad had no problem on sending me with Helia and neither did Brandon, so I was stuck. I asked Riven if I could sit with him but he refused saying he couldn't stand kids during driving which confirmed it more that it was all planned.

Mom and Dad were staying at my aunt's to let us enjoy with one another. We had pushed the boys into Brandon's room because we wanted to have a girls night. We didn't have that for a while now. They whinned and argued but who could win againt 5 girls.

"Stella, you started dating Brandon like an hour ago and you already gave him a nick name" I looked rather weirdly at her.

Her face turned sour at my facial expression and she narrowed her eyes at me. She dropped her bag on my bed and folded her arms beneath her chest. "Your brother gave me a nickname first, Flo. He calls me sugars because he finds me too sweet" She then smirked at me like something clicked inside her mind. "And I know that it's not as good as Lora, but yeah, I can deal with it"

All the girls bursted out laughing and my face started getting hotter. Suddenly, a male voice rang in all of our ears and I slapped both of my hands on face. "Hello, ladies" Obviously, it was Helia.

"Helia" I said without any enthusiasm, and looked in the direction of the door where he was standing in PJ's. He looked kind of handsome but he always looked like that and right now I had to be angry with him.

He didn't seem to be affected by my tone because he smiled. "You also look nice in those Spongebob PJ's"

I looked down at my clothing which consisted of a long sleeved loose yellow shirt which had a spongebob on it and yellow shorts. I coughed and looked back up at him. "Thanks" I said, in an almost inaudible volume. I looked at friends who had sly looks on their faces.

"What are you doing here, Helia?" I went up to him with a fake smile on my face.

"I was passing by, so I decided to say hello"He shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the door frame.

I gave him a single nod. "Right." Helia pushed past me and went to sit on my bed. My jaws dropped open. The heck? I turned to look at the girls but they all seemed to be lost in their own little worlds or they acted to. "Girls, tell Helia it is a girls night and he is not invited here"

They didn't even bother looking up at me or Helia but they did smirk which clearly concluded that they were enjoying it. Since the day Helia returned, the girls and guys did nothing but to get amused by us.

"Lora" Helia started and before he could continue further, the girls cracked up. I started turning red out of embarrasment while Helia gave us all amused expression. He shifted uncomfortably in his place. He motioned for me to come forward.

I arched a brow. "What?"

He again motioned without uttering any word. I sighed and reluctantly walked towards him. The girls were laughing hysterically by now. It seemed like they were all high.

"Did I say something wrong?" He almost whispered.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yup, you called me Lora"

His brows knitted toghter and his lips formed a thin line, as if he were both confused and offended. "Um,... I often call you that. What's the big deal?"

"Hel_" I started but then stopped as five guys with a goof grin on their faces, barged through the door and into my room.

"What, Brandon?" I groaned.

"No need to be grumpy, Miss Flora. We only came to get Helia" Brandon said, approaching Helia and taking him by his arm. Riven, Sky, Roy and Timmy followed his actions and soon they were all carrying Helia on their shoulders. The girls were buckling over in laughter. Not because of the whole nickname thing but what the guys were doing to Helia.

"Goodbye, Helia" I waved, laughing at the poor Helia. He looked helplessly at the girls and me. I sat down on my bed and watched them taking Helia out of my room.

"Flora, be ready by 7" Helia shouted over the loud laughs of everyone in the room. My smile immediately turned upside down and I dropped down on my bed, groaning for the third time.

* * *

"Flora, get up" Aisha shouted, dragging me up to sit on the bed. I immediately dropped back and covered my face with pillows.

"Aisha, get out of my room" I closed my eyes, which soothed a bit of my headache. I felt darkness taking over me again and soon I was loosing my conscience but before I could drift off again, Aisha started yelling again.

"Flo, Stella and Brandon have already gone and Helia is waiting for you outside. Helia had placed your bloody luggage in the trunk. Get your a*s up and get ready, it's freaking 7 a.m. already"

I groaned but closed my eyes stubbornly. "Get out, Aisha" I mumbled and took deep breaths to drift back to my sweet and comfortable sleep.

The girls had forced me to stay up with them till 4 a.m. in the morning and now Aisha was shouting at me to get up early. Aisha was a chirpy bird in the morning and Stella had some special reasons to get up early. Bloom had a habit of going on a walk in early morning and Tecna was used to get up for school and had no issues with getting sleep for even 3 hours. I on the other hand got a massive headache, If I didn't get my proper sleep and I wouldn't go on a journey with a massive headache making every second of my life in the car miserable, so I would better sleep then to 'get up and get ready'

"Fine" Aisha grumbled, and stomped out of the room, shutting the door forcefully behind her. I took a breath of relief finally and soon I was completely consumed by a relaxing and comforting darkness.

"Good Morning, Lora,"

My eyes flung open at Helia's voice and I groaned loudly. "Oh, come on Helia. Not again. Please, get out of my room. I want to sleep" I muttered angrily. I turned my face away from him and covered my face with my hair.

"You can sleep all you want" Helia laughed.

I felt a hand coming in contact with me at my left thigh and then another hand behind my chest and then I was picked up in the air, my hair falling behind me leaving me face.

I let out a small yelp before opening my eyes and letting them go wide in shock. I gazed at him a with a confused look and he smirked at me. That changed my expression and I gave him a venoumous look. I started struggling against his grip, making angry sounds. "Helia, put me down this instant." I ordered, angrily.

He just chuckled in response and started moving towards the door. Oh, no, no, no. He couldn't do that. What if mom and dad saw us like this...or what if any of my friend or my brother saw us like this? They would never let me live it down.

"Helia, what are you even thinking? I told you to put me down" I gave him a pleading look. "What if mom and dad see us like this or our friends? I don't want to give them any stupid idea, Helia, so put me down"

"Nope, I'm not putting you down. You forced me to do this" He kept moving. "And your Dad asked me to bring you down at any cost and anyway" He wiggled his brows.

"What?" I shook my head. Dad asked Helia to bring me down? Where was my lovely brother?

"Brandon has already left with Stella" Helia replied to my unasked question.

"O" My mouth formed a big O. Aisha told me that earlier but it eluded my mind the minute I went back to my sleep.

Soon, we were jumping down the stairs and were out of my house, on the road. Mom and Dad were standing there talking with Mr. and Mrs. Knightly, Aisha was also there with Roy along with Tecna, Timmy, Sky and Bloom. Riven was not present on the scene which probably meant that he left for his home.

"There they are," Bloom yelled loudly and pointed in our direction. Everyone turned to look at us, some with amused expressions and some with disappointed looks. Yes, of course, my parents with disappointed looks, Helia's parents with amused expressions, our friends with smirks and amused expressions.

"Here is your daughter, Mr. Linphea. She's very stubborn" Helia told my Dad when we reached there.

"Flora," Mom started in a disapproving tone.

I slapped Helia's hand and he loosened his grip on me. I immediately jumped out of Helia's grip and stood next to him. I adjusted my PJ's before replying my mother.

"Mom, it's not my fault...really" I made an innocent face and pointed accusingly at the girls. "They forced me stay up wih them till late at night" I sighed. "You know, how it turns out if I don't get my sleep properly"

"Hey!" The girl shouted, offended. Mom suddenly giggled and I turned back to her. "Oh, dear. It's alright then, right Helia?" Helia nodded back at her.

"No, it's not" Dad narrowed his eyes. "You know how much this young man here" He gestured towards Helia, who straightened up a bit. I inwardly rolled my eyes at him. "got disturbed. I never expected_"

"Shut up, already" Mr. Knightly broke in. "They're already getting late"

I frowned. The wedding was still a week away. We weren't getting late but I shrugged.

I suddenly remembered something and let my eyes search here and there. "Where is Kaya mom?... and Alec?"Alec was also joining us because of Kaya.

"Oh, they went with Stella and Brandon" Mom and Mrs. Knightly replied at the same time and then giggled looking at each other.

"What?" I screeched. Wasn't it enough that I agreed to go with Helia?

"Flora, sweety, they can take care of the kids. Don't worry" Mrs. Knightly patted my shoulder, reassuringly.

I nodded and looked at my friends. "Bye, guys" I waved at them. Then I hugged my parents. "Bye, Mom and Dad" I was going to say bye to he Knightly when Mom twirled me in her direction.

"Flora, you're going in your pajamas" Mom laughed, softly.

I closed my eyes in exhaustion. How stupid of me?. I opened my mouth to reply my mom but Helia beat me to it. "Actually, yes. She can change on the way when we'll stop somewhere. We've to get there before sunset"

My eyes widen. I wasn't going anywhere in these. I looked at him incredulously. "Because?"

He shrugged as it was obvious. "Because Musa asked me to"

I sighed. What am I getting my self into?

* * *

"Stop, stop, stop" I yelled at Helia, almost punching him on the shoulder in the process. We left almost one hour ago and I slept during most of the time. Though, Helia had a convertible and the air was a little cool, I slept I got up, I was hungry and needed to change my clothes, so when I spotted a gas station nearby, I began shouting at him.

"Woah there, Lora. I'm pulling up" Helia chuckled.

He pulled up the car in the gas station and I jumped out of the car with my stuff as soon as it stopped. I ran inside the ladies washroom and dropped my bag on the floor. Aisha had packed it up for me when I didn't wakeup. I was grateful to her. I pulled out my blue ripped jeans, white tank top and pink jacket. Nike floral high tops were also stuffed in the bag.

"Thank God," I finally got the chance to wash my face and get myself out of this messy look.

I quickly washed my face, hands and brushed my teeth. Aisha put everything in it which I had placed out to wear in the morning. I brushed my hair, after pulling on my clothes, and styled them in a side braid with my fringe on the left side. I placed a hairband with a white bow on it on my hair and put on white studs. I put on mascara, thin winged liner and a cherry lipgloss.

"Flora, are you in there?" Helia called out in a low voice. I was putting my things back into my bag.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I ran away a long time ago" I said, sarcastically.

"Ha, ha. You're really funny." He commented, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Thank you" I yanked open the door. Helia was standing outside, checking his newly cut hair in the front camera of phone. I really thanked God for making Helia cut his hair short. I didn't like his long hair but he had them when were young. The first time I saw him after 3 years he had short hair.

"Take this to the car" I pushed the bag into his hand with a real smile and bolted towards a store in the gas station.

He shouted something behind me but I was already inside the store. I wandered for a few seconds then picked up some oreo, pringles, chocolates, juices, soft drinks, lays and cheetos. I placed them all on the counter and smiled at the person standing behind the counter.

He quickly made the bill and I payed him the money. I scooped up all the junk food in my hand and skipped outside. Another car was parked next to Helia's car. My attention was trained on the new car, as I jogged towards Helia's car. Suddenly, I felt my left shoe lace coming under my other shoe and making me lost my balance. All the stuff in my hand was flown away.

"Ehhh" I yelped and was about to fall down when a muscular arm snaked around my waist and pulled me back on my feet.

"How mature of you" Helia's voice rang in my ear which soothed me to the core. Helia didn't let my waist go which caused a blush to appear on cheeks.

I cleared my throat. "Thanks" I could stand there like that for an eternity but it was getting real awkward with some big, giant guys straing at you. The people in the car next to Helia's were big giants. I removed his hand and stood next to him.

He scanned me from head to toe and then stopped at my feet. He shook his head. "Flora, you didn't even know how to tie shoe laces"

I looked down at my feet and slapped my head. I forgot to tie my laces. "Oops, I forgot" I was about to bend down and tie my laces when Helia took me by my shoulder and straightened me back.

"Let me tie it for you" He crouched down infront of me.

I furrowed my brows. "You don't have to, I know how to do it"

He pointed towards my tank top. "If you want to present a show to those big guys... go on" He smirked.

I instantly looked at my chest and then at the giants. They winked at me and then grinned. "Cheap" I muttered.

"Right " Helia muttered and begin tying my laces. I smiled at his head and then looked away when he stood up.

I was blushing, I knew because Helia was smirking at me. He had been doing it alot lately.

I turned away from him still blushing. "Let's gather my breakfast, Helia"


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys, I'm back with a new chappie quite soon because I won't be updating for a few next days or maybe weeks because I've study camp soon and then exams, So I hope you all read and enjoy it alot.**

 **I'm really thankful to all who have reviewed, fav or followed my story because it encourages me alot to update soon.I love you all guys and hope you all keep reviewing your thoughts, keep faving and following and don't hold back.**

 **My story has reached 7K views and it's a really big achievement for a beginner like me. I'll try to improve myself alot and make you all enjoy with more of my ideas.  
**

 **I'll try to write whenever I'll get time but that's a little difficult you know with all the exam thing going on. :(**

 **Love ya all, muffins.**

 **-Cute Cupcake  
**

* * *

Chapter 16

Justin and Kesha... Jesha

The journey was still not over. The sun was at it's peak now but it's rays didn't feel extremely hot because the season was slowly changing. My head was resting above my elbows on the metal of car door. I was looking at the few green elements which passed the car in a slow blur. A slow song was playing on the radio and Helia was driving the car in silence but bugged me a few times when he got extremely bored.

Suddenly, something snapped in my mind and I jolted forward and then turned to look at Helia. He was humming and lightly shaking his shoulders. "Helia, where is my phone?"

He turned his head towards me with twinkling eyes. "And she realises" He brought out my phone from the front pocket of his jeans and waved it in the air.

I tried to snatch it out of his hand but he drew his hand away from me. He was driving with one hand now and his attention was all focused on me. He was probably going to get us in an accident. "Not so fast, Princess"

I smacked him on his hand lightly. "Helia, give me my phone"

"Or what?" He smirked and waved his hand again. He had slowed down the car a bit.

"Helia, just give my phone" I said, slowly. I was about to jump on him and snatch my phone but Helia seemed to acknowledge it because he lowered his hand down and out of the car.

"Don't you dare even think about that" He warned me. "Let me do something first and then you can have your phone"

I fell back on my seat, annoyed. "Fine" I muttered, folding my arms beneath my chest and looking away from him.

He chuckled. "What's your pass code?"

I snapped my head in his direction and looked at him weirdly. "Why would I tell you?"

"Because, I'll throw away your phone if you don't" He winked at me.

I sighed. I knew he would do throw it, so it was better to tell him. "9171"

He nodded and eagerly unlocked my phone. He seemed to type something furiously on the phone. After a minute or two, he threw me my phone laughing.

"What did you do, Helia?" I questioned, unlocking my phone and opening the last apps he had opened.

"Check for yourself" He gave my knee a pat and turned his attention back on the road, muffling his laugh.

I checked my facebook account and my eyes literally popped out of their sockets while my jaws dropped open when I saw what was written in bold letters on my screen.

'In a relationship with Helia Knightly... The most Handsome, caring and romantic guy in the world' It also had few hearts, love struck smileys with it and a feeling blessed status with it.

"Helia Knightly," I screamed. It had already gotten 23 comments and 40 likes on it. I had many friends on my Facebook account, most of them were from school. So, now the rumours would spread around soon and I would again be the topic of gossip in the entire school.

Well done, Helia Knightly. You just made my day.

I threw my phone in my lap and let out a defeated cry. Helia started laughing hysterically and took my phone from my lap. He tapped a few times on my phone's screen and then shoved the phone into my hand.

"Check the comments out. Even your brother has congratulated you" I froze in my place. Even Brandon had checked my status and congratulated me. Cherry on the top of the pie.

My heart started thumping when I read the first comment and went on picking pace when I continued reading.

Brandon Linphea- Never thought you would agree to go out with him this soon but congratulations.

Stella Solaria- OMG! It's happening so soon... Did you guys makeout already or even kissed. How the hell can I miss it? I hate you both but I love you too. Did you give each other nicknames? I'm so happy for you.

Sky Eraklyon- Congratulations! Helia you better take care of my sis :)

Riven Cortez- Congrtzz but I'll make sure to kill Helia if he did something bad to my sis.

Musa Melody- I knew something was going on between you two. Get your a*ses here soon. Congratulations!

Tecna Zenith- I'm 99.99% sure that you guys will last long and marry each other.

Aisha Andros- Congratulations! I'm happy for you too ^.^

Bloom Domino- The trip seems lucky for you too *smirk*

The comments went on and soon I was exhausted and annoyed. I deleted the status instantly and threw my phone to my side. "Helia" I shouted angrily. "I'll take my revenge on you"

I lunged at him. He was startled by my sudden attack and yelped. He backed away from me because he thought that I would either slap him, punch him or scratch his face with my nails but instead I picked his phone up from his thigh. I moved back to my original position, smirking. Luckily, his phone was unclocked, so I quickly went into his facebook account.

"Give me my phone, Flora" He groaned, looking at the road and advancing his towards his phone. Lucky thing he was driving because I stood up on my knees and jumped in the back seat.

"I told you that I would get my revenge" I said, posting his facebook status.

I posted: 'Veronica is the love of my life. I want to have 11 kids with her and then we will marry' I added a few smileys and hearts then I threw Helia back his phone.

He didn't bother picking up his phone but just rolled his eyes at me. "You got your revenge?" I nodded. "Happy now?" I again nodded and laughed. "Get back in the front now" He chuckled.

"You won't check your phone?" I crawled back in the front and turned my face to Helia with a look of disblief.

He shook his head. "You probably updated a stupid facebook status. We're even now" He declared, amusement evident in his eyes.

I nodded. I never expected him to act so calmly. He again opened his mouth to say something but his phone started ringing. He picked it up and placed it against his ear but flinched as soon as he did it. He took a glimpse at my face then turned his eyes away.

"Brandon" He started with a sore voice. "Flora and I are just messing around. Neither me and Flora are dating nor Veronica and I... Don't worry, Flora is safe with me" He said, and cut the call.

Seconds after he cut the call, his phone ringing again. He scoffed at the caller ID and picked it up. "Veronica, Flora pulled a prank on you. Bye" He ended the call. I leaned a little closer to him to see what he was doing. He had opened his facebook account and was checking his Facebook status. He read our friends' comments and also some comments from our school fellows. He deleted the status and locked his phone.

"Helia?" I patted his arm lightly. He didn't reply me and kept driving. I sighed.

* * *

"Helia, don't act like a 5 year old!" I snapped at him.

He didn't reply me and kept focusing on the road. He had been ignoring me for half an hour now. Helia was driving slow on purpose and had turned the volume of radio high, so he could ignore me and also irritate me. I was actually mad now. He messed with me first, I just followed his action. Why was he acting mad?

"You know what? Just stop the car. I'll go there myself" I said, angrily. To my shock, Helia actually stopped the car and didn't even look at me or said anything.

For some unknown reason tears welled up in my eyes and threatened to spill out of my eyes and roll on my cheeks but I restrained myself and got out of the car. Maybe he was joking or maybe not but it hurt me. I got out of the car without saying anything and took my luggage from the back seat.

Thank God, my bag was a carry on. I placed it on the road, threw my other bag on my shoulder and turned to look at Helia. "If it's a joke, I'm not liking it" No reply. "...but if you're not... fine, bye"

I started walking on the road with my carry on rolling behind me. I didn't look behind me at Helia or the car and kept moving forward. Emotions clogged my throat and tears started leaking out of my eyes. A trail of tears rolled down my cheeks and I started sobbing.

"I should have not agreed to go with him. I should have gone with Riven" I told myself in a cracked voice. He didn't like me but that didn't mean he could this to me.

What kind of a guy did this to a girl?

I was expecting to hear Helia's voice or his car's horn but nothing. This all seemed unreal? How could someone behave like this? But he's Helia Knightly after all...He could do anything. I was sobbing very hard now and my breathing had turned shallow but I kept dragging the luggage behind me.

After walking for 7 or 8 more minutes, I bursted out into massive tears and broke down in the middle of the road. My legs were bent beside me while my face was covered with my palms. I sobbed more hardly and cried.

I heard footsteps behind me and then I was engulfed into a hug. "Oh My God, Lora" Helia's voice came as a whisper in my ear. "You're such an actress" I sobbed loudly and cried out more at his words.

"Oh, no, no,no" Helia hugged me tighter. My head was now snuggled in the crook of Helia's neck. "I was joking"

"I'm so sorry, Princess. I shouldn't have done it. Please forgive me. I was just acting. I started the whole thing_" I snaked my arm around his neck, still sobbing but my tears had reduced now.

"I - It's... al-lri-alright...,H-H..-Helia" I said between sobs. Helia sighed and rubbed my back. "No, it's not, Flora. I went too far. I'm really,really sorry"

I took a deep breath. His rubbing had really soothed every part of me. I stopped crying and closed my eyes. He smelled of cinnamon and honey. "It's fine, Helia" I squeezed his shoulder and moved a little back to look at Helia's face but I was still in his arms. His expression was guilty and concerned.

"It's really fine, Helia" I looked him straight in the eye and smiled a little.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lora. How can I make it up to you?" He took hold of my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Never do this to me again" He nodded his head. "And... buy me a veggie burger" I said with a straight face.

Helia stared at my face for a few seconds in disblief. I started laughing and Helia started laughing along with me. A few cars had passed us now and people were giving us funny looks but one car came closer and just stopped next to us. A face appeared in the window of the car, it was a middle aged woman who seemed quite strict and displeased.

"Hey! You two" She pointed at us with a disapproving look. "There are kids in the cars. Don't show too much PDA or I'll report you two" I was startled by her sudden accusation. I quickly got up from the road and brushed my clothes.

"We're just friends, Mam" Helia said, nicely. I nodded at the woman but she just shook her head and muttered something under her breath.

"Let's get out of here" Helia whispered standing next to me. He had taken my luggage in his hands. I nodded at him but then turned to look at the woman. "Sorry, Mam. It won't happen again" The woman gave me a single nod, still muttering. Then the windows of her car was rolled up and the car was moved forward.

* * *

"Here's your burger, Lora" Helia said, passing me a brown package. I placed it in my lap, grinning.

"Thanks" I said, still grinning wide.

Helia had nothing for himself. "You didn't get yourself anything?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I ate alot of the junk food which you bought. My stomach is still full"

I nodded.

Helia jumped in the car and started it. "This is the first time you've ever talked to me nicely" He smiled.

Instead of replying him, I turned the radio on and raised the volume a bit. I took out the burger and moved it infront of Helia's face. "Do you want a bite?"

Helia's head snapped in my direction, while he drove the car. He had a surprised look on his face. "What have you done to the real Flora?" He questioned in a high pitched voice.

I narrowed my eyes and scowled mildly. "Shut up" I mumbled. "If you don't want me to act nice with you, I won't"

I looked in the forward direction and took a bite of my burger. Helia chuckled. "Sorry, stay nice... please"

I shrugged but a smile appeared on my face. "Alright"

Justin Bieber's song 'Baby' was playing. I hated that song. It was the most stupid song I had ever heard. "Why do they even play this song?" I muttered and changed the song. I took another bite of my burger and placed it back in the brown package. I rested my head against the head of the seat and closed my eyes when a soft melody played on.

I sighed in content because it was really soothing. The earlier events began to play before my eyes. Not the bad ones, the sweet ones. Helia hugging me and comforting me, Helia saving me from a bad fall and tying my laces, then him not annoying me. I was actually feeling good now.

Helia did care about me.

He was not acting like an arrogant jerk now, neither he was annoying me. He was actually showing me his good, caring side. I began to let myself fade away in the melody but soon my moment of relaxation was interrupted when Justin Bieber's 'Baby' played in the a loud volume.

"Helia" I groaned and opened my eyes. He was trying to stifle a laugh. "Don't get to comfortable, Lora. I'm after all Helia Knightly" He smirked.

I sighed, defeated. Right, He was Helia Knightly after all. "What do you want, Helia?"

"Your love, Flora" He replied instantly. I stared at his face for a few seconds then my checks turned hot and I looked away, blushing.

"Aww, are you blushing?" Helia questioned in a girly tone. I didn't reply him and kept looking in the other direction. Helia turned the music off and taped my shoulder. "Lora?"

I turned my face in his direction. "Yes?"

"Let's sing a song together"

"Why?" I arched a brow. He shrugged. "I'm not singing, Helia"

He pouted. "Why?"

I got some stupid thing in my mind. "Why don't you sing me a song?"

He grinned. "Sure"

He cleared his throat and began singing Justin's 'Baby' which was playing earlier but he gave it a completely different tune. He had a beautiful voice but he just changed the whole song.

"Helia_" I started and then bursted out laughing. My laugh was slowly picking a peak and I was laughing hysterically now.

He stopped singing and frowned at me. "I don't sing that bad"

I laughed more hysterically. My stomach started hurting from all the laugh. I tried to talk but again bursted into laughter. Helia glared at me. "Flora!" He complained.

"Y-you were... Y-you w-ere singing Justin's song with Kesha's... bla bla tune" I gave his shoulder a pat and fell back in my seat laughing.

"You seem to be a big fan of Jesha, Helia" Helia started laughing with me and soon we both were laughing hysterically.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys!**

 **I'm back because my study camp was cancelled due to staff issues... so, here's a new chappie... I hope you enjoy it and I made it long for you guys.  
**

 **Review and Fav/Follow.**

 **Love ya all,  
**

 **-Cute Cupcake**

* * *

Chapter 17

~~Big Mouth~~

"Helia, can I ask you a question?" I questioned, twirling a loose lock of my hair.

"Hmmm?" He seemed to be lost in his own little world.

We were almost in Chicago and the atmosphere felt a little different. It was still the same noon but I felt quite different from when I had first skipped in the car and sat next to Helia. I was annoyed, mad, irritated but now I was relaxed and comfortable. I was actually enjoying with Helia now. We had been continuously cracking jokes, mostly it was Helia. I would never forgot this ride ever.

"Why did you come back in the first place?" I almost whispered because I didn't want to annoy him or get him mad again, so I decided to speak in a whispered tone because he might not hear it.

Helia looked at me, his eyes searching something in ny eyes and face. He then laughed it off. "Why are you asking? Have I annoyed you alot or you can't just resist me and want me to go back?"

I blushed at the last part but didn't make my mind wander to any other place. "No, seriously, Helia. Why you came back...um,... along with your whole family?"

It was bugging me since the first day he came back. I didn't ask Musa because I founf it too awkward to ask.

He sighed, fixing his eyes on the car. "Promise me, you won't tell anyone?"

I nodded but then mentally slapped myself because he wasn't looking at me and couldn't see the nod. "I promise," It got me all curious now.

"Uh...um" He paused then started again. "My parents are getting divorced" He said really fast.

I froze in my place. I blinked once, twice then almost yelled. "What?"

"My first reaction but I got over it" He gave me a small smile then as to avoid my eyes he looked in the front of him.

I had no words to utter at the moment. He was in such a difficult position and here I was calling him idiot and jerk. I would always ignore him or talk rudely to him which might be hurting him and right now I felt a mountain guilt placed on my shoulders.

After for a minute or two staring in space, I finally questioned in a soft voice. "W-what... happened?"

He seemed startled by my sudden question but then composed himself immediately. " My parents were having issues ever since Alec was born" He looked at me. I frowned. Why would they have issues because of Alec? He was the cutest kid.

Helia seemed to notice my expression because he chuckled a little. "It wasn't because of him... they just had issues. They didn't fight or bickered but just couldn't stay with each other. Finally they filled for a divorce and are getting divorced soon"

I gave him a sympathetic look. "But it still didn't explain why you all came here?"

He nodded. "Mom got a job here and I decided to move with her because I don't know why but I'm more attached to my mom. Alec also wanted to stay with Mom and me. Dad would stay in England in our old house. He just came to make us settle down here"

"Why didn't you stay with your Dad? I mean he's your father after all and you had a life there, friends there?"

He shrugged. "I just wanted to stay close to my Mom and it's not like I hate my Dad or anything, I'll visit him in once in a while. Mom and Dad ended things on good terms, so there are no complications"

I smiled but still felt sympathy and guilty for him. I didn't want to ask him anymore questions because no matter how much he acted cool, I knew it was painful thing to talk about.

"Hey Helia, where's Bree? I haven't seen her in a long time?"She had moved out a while ago and I hadn't seen here since.

Helia laughed. "Where do you think? She's is busy doing wedding preparations in Chicago"

I laughed along with him. How could I not see that? After all Bree and Noah were childhood friends. Who else would do his wedding preparations better than his friend?

I remembered their group of seven. Noah, Bree, Rhea, Xavier, Kyle, Dylan and Caroline.

Caroline was like Stella. All about fashion, beauty and boys. She was a fashion designer. Dylan was the flirt and Joker of their group while Kyle was the peacemaker and old man. Xavier was the tough, silent guy, who only liked to open up in front of his friends. Rhea was the cutest girl. She was their advisor and nerd bestfriend, who helped them with their homeworks. Bree was the party planner, cupid and creative one of the group. Noah was the smart guy and also the representative of their group.

"Flora, you remember Dylan?" Helia asked suddenly.

I nodded but a quizzical look made its way to my face. "Yes. Why?"

"Stay away from him, I'm warning you" He warned me in a dead serious tone.

I frowned. "Why?"

"Let's just say, I met him a while ago and he did things that you wouldn't want to know" He made such a sore face that I considered staying away from him for a moment but then I composed myself and nodded away reluctantly. Maybe, Helia was making things up.

Suddenly, My phone started buzzing and I took it out of my Jacket's pocket. Stella Solaria was calling.

I picked up the call. "Hey Stella" I greeted her in a chirpy tone.

"Save it, Miss Chirp Chirp" Brandon's cranky tone changed my smile into a scowl. "We are in a big trouble. Stella and I were bickering and we got off the track and now we are lost"

'Brandon, it's not my fault. You're just extremely stupid' Stella screamed in anger behind him while the little fans of her, Alec and Kaya seemed to agree with her.

I started laughing. Helia jerked his shoulders up in a questioning manner. I placed my hand on my phone. "Brandon and Stella got off the track. They lost the way"

Helia rolled his eyes and gestured for me to give him my phone. I handed it to him, laughing.

"Greetings, idiots. I heard that you're enjoying your journey," Helia said in a sarcastic tone. I heard Brandon cussing at him and then Stella doing the same.

Helia then went silent for a few seconds before nodding and speaking again. "We'll be there, dumba*s"

Helia handed me my phone. "We've to go help some idiots, Flora"

* * *

We arrived at place where Brandon had told Helia. It was actually close by and we reached there in like 20 minutes but noticing the fact that Brandon and Stella along with the kids should have reached a while ago to Chicago, it implied that they had been lost for quite long.

I spotted Brandon's car on the side of a road. Brandon was talking to some middle aged guy, who seemed seriously mad at Brandon's words. Stella was sitting on the bonnet of the car while Kaya and Alec were on either side of her. Stella was talking while the kids were listening to her very attentively.

"Look Flora, we've some Stella fans there" Helia pointed at the car where Stella and kids were.

I giggled. "Stella's charms even work on little ones" I got out of the car and faced Helia.

"Hey peeps!" Helia greeted before I could. I turned my head to him and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Helia! Flora!" Stella exclaimed in an excited tone. She slid of the car bonnet and came running to us. She tackled me and Helia with a hug. After, she broke the hug Kaya jumped on me. Alec just waved his hand but Helia picked him up in his arm.

"I missed you, Flo" Kaya hugged me. I kissed her cheek and squeezed her with a tight hug.

"I missed ya buddy" Helia patted Alec's head, who grinned back in response. They both looked so cute together. I knew for a fact that when Alec would grow up, He would be more Handsome than any other guy about his age.

"Come on, Bro. You just saw me this morning," Alec said, as he patted Helia's shoulder. Stella, Kaya and I giggled while Helia shook his head.

"About time" Brandon mumbled, approaching us. I narrowed my eyes at him and thwacked him on his shoulder. So much for being obliged.

"Why are you PMS-ing, Bra?" Helia snorted.

"Hey!" Stella, Brandon and I complained in unison.

Stella and I looked at each other with awkward expressions and then at kids who both were looking confused. Stella's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and I guess mine were too because I felt my cheeks turning hot.

"Knightly, there are some kids around us. You better zip your mouth up" Brandon looked daggers at Helia. He responded back with a sheepish expression.

"What is PMS-ing, Flora?" Alec tugged at the hem of my jacket. Kaya was also looking at me. They both were eager to listen the answer.

I looked at my friends. They were all blushing crimson red. I gave Helia an irritared look and crouched down infront of Alec and Kaya.

"Alec, Kaya...it means... um" I looked helplessly at Stella when I couldn't come up with anything. Stella also crouched down infront of them while Helia and Brandon stood behind us, awkwardly.

"Kids, you know,..." Stella scratched her head, thinking. Then after a few seconds she spoke up. "I've something to show you," She said, trying to distract them and she succeeded because Alec and Kaya's eyes lit up with excitement.

Stella stood up and helped me up. She then took the kids' hands in her and strolled towards Brandon car. I spun on my heels and took step towards the boys.

Stella could handle them very well herself and I realised she was better at this than me. 'She would make a great mother one day' as I thought that, I looked at my brother and another thought came to mind. 'Brandon and Stella will have the cutest babies, if they decided to marry each other'

"What are you thinking, Flo?" Brandon snapped his finger in front of my face.

I smiled up at him and wrapped my hand around his neck to hug him. He chuckled and hugged me back. "You're so unpredictable, Flo" I giggled at his comment.

"Awww" Helia fake gushed behind us. "If your sibling bonding time is over we can get going?"

I broke the hug and turned to face Helia. "You're jealous" I announced and stuck my tongue out.

Helia gave me a cocky look. "For not having a chance to hug, Brandon? Oops, You're mistaken, Lora" He chuckled and added. "I'm not gay"

I rolled my eyes and slapped him on his arm. "Watch your mouth, Helia" I warned him, laughing.

"Alot of shit is coming out of it today" Brandon added with a wink.

Helia opened his mouth to say something and I could bet it was something nasty but Stella came back with both kids laughing at her sides. Saved by the kids.

"You know, Flora, Helia" Kaya started. She had a cute laughing look plastered. "Stella showed us Brandon's funny pictures. He was wearing bunny costume and he was also begging for money"

I started laughing instantly with Helia, Alec, Kaya and Stella while Brandon stood there glaring at all of us.

"Stella, I told you to delete that_" Brandon growled but Stella cut him off.

"Flora, you're coming with me this time. Brandon can go with Helia" She snatched Brandon's car keys from his hand.

"Actually not, Stel. She's coming with me" Helia took my wrist in hand and pulled me closer to him like some kid held his favourite toy.

Stella placed her hands on her hips and fixed her gaze on my face. "Flo?" She questioned in a demanding tone. Brandon stood there enjoying the drama.

"Helia's right. I'll go with him," I said, without thinking anything. Stella's jaws dropped open and so did Brandon's.

"What's going on with you two?" Brandon questioned.

"You're choosing your best friend over your crush?" Stella questioned at the same time.

"What?" Brandon, Helia and I screeched at the same time and I closed my eyes in embarrasment. Helia's tone was more surprised and excited.

I opened my eyes to give Stella a miserable look. She realised what she had said and clasped a hand over her mouth. "I meant... I meant friend. Yeah, friend" Stella quickly added. "Oh, how stupid of me" Stella slapped her forehead.

Brandon and Helia didn't look convinced and if I were in their place, I wouldn't either.

"Flora, you've a crush on Helia?" Brandon folded his arm across his chest and demanded in a dead serious tone. Helia tensed up beside me a little but then relaxed.

"No, Brandon. I don't have any crush on anyone" I lied. I looked at Helia, who was lost in a thought.  
"You sure?" He pressed on.

"Shut up, Brandon" Stella swatted his arm. I stood there miserably and embarrasmed. I so wanred to thrust a cork in Stella's big mouth.

"Brandon, you didn't react like this when you read Flora's status or when you called me" Helia pondered.

I thought about it and it was really unnerving... well, for me. Stella also seemed thinking about it.

Brandon rubbed the back of his neck. "I, uh... I was just teasing you"

I slapped both of my hands over my face and threw him an unimpressed look but I had a flushed look on my face because my dear, sweet bestfriend had blabbered out my little secret.

* * *

I entered the big house... scratch that mansion of Stacey's family where Noah and Stacey were getting married. The servants let us in and took our luggage in their hands. They led us to the Living room or more like hall where Musa's parents, Stacey's parents, Noah, Stacey and their gang was sitting along with some other people, I had never met. The house was really beautifully built and decorated.

Musa's parents were also loaded but Stacey's were more rich but they were extremely humble and nice people. They had no rudeness or any snobby-ish associated with them. I had met her parents once when Musa's parents invited them at their home and I was by chance already there, so I met them and became a huge fan of them.

Stacey was the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Fields and was the only heir to their whole property but she was so much down to Earth that it added like tons to her already beautiful self.

They decided to get married here in Chicago because they both lived here and did work here and most of their friends were here, so it was easy for them and also Mr and Mrs Fields had pleaded Musa's parents to let the wedding held in their house.

"Hey guys!" Musa shouted, as soon as, she spotted Brandon, Helia, Stella and I making our way to them. Everyone sitting there turned to look at us.

She ran to us and hugged tackled us all together to the floor. Only Kaya and Alec could escape that hug due to being small than us.

"I was getting so bored without you!" She exclaimed and sighed in relief, still tackling us to the ground. I was lying on Helia's chest while Stella was on me and Brandon was spread over all of us and on top of everyone was Musa.

"Muse, let them breath first" A handsomely strong voice yelled near us. We all looked up to see a guy standing there and I was instantly awestruck by his handsome features.

The guy had Blond hair and green, ocean green eyes. He had tan skin, slender muscles and had the aura of a flirt. He was a few years older than us and I immediately recongnized him as Dylan, the friend of Noah and Stacey.

As his eyes landed on me, He gave me a dashing smile. He then offered me a hand and gave me another dashing smile.

"OMG! He's so handsome" Stella whispered to me whilst Helia, Brandon and Musa groaned.

I ignored them all and took his hand which sent a shiver down my spine. He pulled me up on my feet, almost a few inches away from him. "Hey beautiful" He kissed the back of my hand and bowed slightly like a gentleman. "The names Dylan"

I blushed and took my hand away from him, stepping back a little. Helia had warned me to stay away from him and I trusted him more than the guy standing infront of me. "Flora" I said, simply.

He grinned. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl" I blushed again. He opened his mouth to say something else but Musa beat him to it.

"Stop flirting, jerkface and help us up" Musa glowered. I twirled around at once and took Helia's hand to help him up. Stella, Brandon and Musa gave me both and surprised looks.

I don't know why I helped him first but I did. Helia grinned at my gesture like he was glad I chose to help him first. "Thanks, Lora"

I smiled. "Welcome"

The last few hours had changed everything between us. I was no longer annoyed by his stupid actions, instead I enjoyed it. A new relation of friendship had bloomed between us. He was still the same but I think my annoyance and irritation had lessened or faded away. It seemed unreal but it was true that we were now friends. We had joked, talked and opened up a little to each other. Also, the present situation of his family had also made me think and behave with him well.

"Something is seriously going on between you two" Brandon and Stella commented in complete synchronised manner.

Then they looked at each other with scowl on their faces. "Don't copy me. We're still not on speaking terms!" They again chorused.

Helia and I bursted out laughing. Musa was confused but surprised at the same time. "Am I missing something? Last time I heard, they both were head over heels"

"They just had a massive fight" I whispered/yelled sarcastically.

"About what?" Musa seemed interested now.

"Stella is not willing to delete the videos and pictures of the bunny beggars" Helia told her, trying to muffle his laugh.

Stella rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to tell him that these are memories and we must cherish them"

This time Musa rolled her eyes. She walked to Brandon and whispered something in his ear which made him grin till his cheeks hurt.

Helia and Stella turned to me questiongly but I just shrugged my shoulders in response. I had no idea what was going on.

"People are you ignoring me purposely?" Dylan waved his hand in the air to gain our attention. We all turned to him. "I didn't expect it from you, Flora?" He placed his hand over his heart in a hurt manner.

Helia scoffed beside me and slung his arm over shoulder. I was surprised by this but didn't say anything. "She has better things to give attention to, Dylan?"

I was speechless, literally speechless. I glanced at Stella and Musa. They both were smirking then I looked at Brandon and he was no different than them.

I lastly looked at Helia's expression and it was so determined that I decided to stay silent. Dylan trained his attention to Helia and gave him a venoumous look. "Hello to you too, Helia"

Suddenly, the air around us filled with tension, as the boys started glaring at eah other.

"Hey guys, let me introduce you to my family" Musa fake laughed and grasped Helia's hand to drag him along with her.

I had never seen Helia act like that before and now this attitude of his towards Dylan had made me feel that I should probably stay away from Dylan as much as possible.

* * *

"Flora, come I've to show you something" Dylan took my wrist and made me stand on my feet.

We were currently sitting in Stacey's room, talking about marriage preparations and other stuff related to their wedding. We met Musa's and Stacey's family and also Stacey and Noah's friends. Then after sitting and chatting there for a while we all teenagers and teenage/adults came to the bride's room and started discussing things and chatting while Kaya and Alec crashed on Stacey's bed which Stacey didn't mind.

Caroline, and Stella got along very fine and started discussing the latest fashion and also what to wear and how to style up. Brandon, Xavier and Noah talked about all the guy stuff. I was sitting between Dylan and Helia on either side of me on the couch while Rhea, Bree and Stacey sat together next to Helia on bean bags. Musa was downstairs waiting for Riven to arrive.

The girls smirked at my helpless posture and passed me sly looks once in a while. Helia and Dylan had been bickering continuously and it had started giving me a painul headache.

"No, She's not going anywhere with you. She is coming with me" Helia held my other wrist but very carefully and dragged me behind him.

I twisted my head in the girls direction, completely ignoring Dylan but I knew he was pouting. "Sorry, guys"

Bree, Stacey and Rhea giggled at me. "Be back soon, okay?. Don't get too busy with each other" Bree winked at me.

I couldn't even retort because Mr. Grumpy had completely dragged me out of the room.

I fred my hand from Helia's grip and folded my arm over my chest. "What's up with you, Helia? Why are you acting like this?"

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "I'm sorry, Flora. I can't tell you or force you to do anything but please, trust me. I'm warning you to stay away from him"

I blew out in the air. "I trust you, Helia but can you at least tell me the reason as to why should I stay away from him?" I arched a brow, quizzically.

A dangerous look passed through his eyes but he clouded it with another emotion. "Flora, Have you noticed Bree and Dylan ignoring each other?"

I slightly nodded my head. It was true. Both of them had been ignoring each other since we arrived and it was quite obvious but no one seemed to pay attention to it.

"Something happened between them?" I questioned, curiosity taking control over inch of my body.

"Yup" He nodded his head. "Only I know apart from them and I promised to never talk about it but Flora, it broke Bree very badly"

"She looks fine now"

"After months of therapy" That scared me. It made my breath hitched in my lungs. "She is stable now and got a lot better after she started dating Nick. She ignores Dylan and vowed to never ever look at him"

"Wow!" I had no words to utter at the moment. I had never thought that Bree, the zippy and bubbly girl had been through this much. Counselling was nothing you would agree to do under normal circumstances.

"I'm sorry," I said, feeling sorry for reminding him all the bad stuff. He jerked his face in my direction, surprised but it must've surprised him more when I hugged him around his neck. "I'm so sorry, Helia, for making you talk about it"

He hugged me back. "It's alright, Flora, but please, stay away from him because he seems quite interested in you" I nodded when I broke the hug and stepped away from him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys!**

 **Actually... I feel really stupid posting this with all my December test preparations going on. I've my first test on 7th December and I'm almost prepared but I still feel like I'm going to die with all the tension... but In the mean time I managed to upload a new chapter and I wrote in like 4 hours.**

 **Do pray for my exam, guys. It will be very sweet and nice of you...HHaha  
**

 **I know, I'm stupid.. :D**

 **Guest- I try to make them cute... I'm glad you liked it.  
**

 **Wondergirl4eva- Thank you so much for reviewing**

 **Badyot- I think, I can't do that because Bree's boyfriend is going to be older than Flora's new friend.**

 **Tecna Digit- Thank you so much...**

 **Floramielena- Thanks for reading...  
**

 **soniyamalik444- Because of both reasons...In the 20th chap you'll see.**

 **Iradfs- Stella can do anything.**

 **sunsparklestella- I'm glad you're enjoying it despite being Brella fan... :)**

* * *

Chapter 18

~~Surprises~~

"Bye guys, We'll see you in the morning" Helia said on his and my behalf and stood up from the couch with Kaya in his arms. I stood up as well.

Kaya was talking to Helia and was telling him about her favourite things and who she liked the most in my friends and she fell asleep talking to him. Helia and Kaya got along really well. Alec sat with Brandon, Stella and I and told us about various things. He was so cute and talkative.

"Flora, can you carry Alec?" I nodded my head and picked up Alec in my arms. He was trying his best to not fall asleep but his eyes were deceiving him continuously.

"We'll come with you. I'm feeling really sleepy" Stella stood up, yawning , and took Brandon's hand in his own and pulled him up next to her.

Helia nodded at them.

It was night time and we were sitting in living room after working for a while besides Musa and Riven who were hanging by the pool. I had placed my luggage in a guest room which I had to share just with Kaya. Helia got a room infront of me with Riven and Alec. Brandon and Stella were going to stay in the same room beside mine. No one paid much attention to it because they were all busy in preparations.

Musa was staying in a room which she had all to herself and it was next to Stacey's. Rhea, Bree and Caroline were staying in the same room because they couldn't leave each other for a second. Xavier was staying in a separate room which was on the last while Dylan and Kyle were staying in a room next to Helia's. Noah had a room next to Musa's.

Musa took the room purposely, so she could make them stay away from each other as much as possible before wedding.

"Kids," Bree addressed us all in an authoritative manner. Brandon, Helia, Stella and I turned to her with arched brows while the rest of her friends watched her amusedly.

"Behave yourselves, Okay? I don't find you doing any funny buisness" She warned us in a serious tone.

She opened her mouth to lecture some more but Helia hit her with a pillow which perfectly landed on her face and made her fall backwards. "Shut up, Bree. It doesn't suit you"

We all bursted out laughing at them. Bree sat up groaning and rubbing her face with her palms.

"Helia!" She cried, annoyed and narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to kill you" She jumped up from her place on the couch.

"Yeah, you do that" He said, carelessly. He turned to us. "Let's get going or else Bree would erupt like a volcano"

We all were laughing hysterically now. Rhea stood up and went to hug her angry friend while all of her friends laughed even Dylan had the never to laugh.

"Screw you all" Bree yelled, stomping out of there.

"No, you go screw Nick" Xavier yelled behind her but she ignored him and stomped away.

"Nick's here?" Helia suddenly turned serious. He took a glimpse at Dylan and turned a little nervous and I immediately knew what was going on inside his mind. He was probably worried about Dylan facing Nick and doing something that might hurt his sister.

"Nah, Pretty guy's coming tomorrow. He bailed on us today" Caroline said, examining her nails. She was seriously like Stella.

Helia nodded. "Goodnight then" He muttered, turning around and walking to the steps.

I started moving behind him. I was really concerned for him. He seemed really tensed and tired.

I adjusted Alec in my hands and picked up a little pace to catch up with Helia but I couldn't do it because Brandon held my arm and slowed me down next to him. Stella was on my other side. They both gave me curious looks.

"What's up with Helia?" Stella spoke up with an investigative touch to her tone.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess nothing-" I turned my attention to Brandon. "And how am I supposed to know?"

Brandon and Stella scoffed at the same time. "I saw you hugging Helia this afternoon"

My eyes widen. He saw me hugging Helia? I averted my eyes away from him. It felt so embarrassing. But, then something came to mind and I glared at Brandon. Why was he spying on me? "Why were you spying on me? And it does not explain anything"

He shrugged. "Curiosity got the better of me and I found it necessary to look for my little sister-"

"Getting back to the topic" Stella interrupted, "it explains alot. You both are getting close to each other and you spent almost all day with him, so you probably know, right Brandon?"

I couldn't lie further but I also couldn't tell them, so I decided to change the subject. "When did you guys patch up?" I tried to give the best curious look.

"Flora, we did a while ago and don't_" Brandon eyes narrowed to smallest size possible.

"You dare try to change the subject because, we're not letting this go" Stella completed his sentence.

I sighed.

I couldn't just break my promise and blabber out everything, so I looked around and spotted Musa coming inside the house.

"Muse, Stella and Brandon are still fighting over those picture thing again, so please, come and cease the fire" I said quickly and bolted to the stairs.

Before Stella or Brandon could protest, Musa had already approached them cussing out the most bad I had heard just from her mouth.

I reached the head stair, panting heavily and laughing at the same time but then I made a mistake of looking behind and I found Stella stomping the stairs with her nose flaring. She saw me looking at her and warned me to not move a single inch.

"Stay there, Flo or I'll make sure to tell Helia things which you don't want him to know" She smirked.

I rolled my eyes. She had already blabbered out the whole crush things... what else she could tell?

"About that. I can give him some personal details like you never dated anyone, never kissed anyone or made out and your br_" I cut her off with a little screech. "You don't have to do that. I'm standing right here" I assured her.

Very well, Flo. You're now speaking aloud your thoughts. How long would it take for you to become totally mentally ill?

"Let's go to your room" Stella placed her around my shoulders with a little too friendly smile.

I nodded nervously, knowing very well where she taking it. "Let me take him to Helia's room first, okay?" I pointed towards Alec, who was completely asleep now.

"I'll be waiting in your room, so don't take much time" She skipped to my room.

I shook my head and walked to Helia's room. When I reached his door, I knocked at his door and stepped back, adjusting Alec in my arms.

He opened the door after a minute or two with smile on his face. I smiled back at him. "Thanks for bringing him. I already dropped Kaya in your room and tucked her"

"Thank you, Helia" I thanked him in a grateful tone.

I placed Alec in his arms and turned around to go back to my room after saying good night but Helia stopped me."Come in, What's with hurry?"

I looked over my shoulder. "Thank you... but, uh, Stella is waiting for me in my room"

He nodded. "Goodnight, Lora" He gave me a dashing smile. I smiled back at him and went to my room.

"You know, Helia is so jealous of Dylan, Flo" Stella yelled, as soon as I opened the door to my room.

It was a simple white painted room with a green wallpaper on one wall and wooden furniture which included a king size bed, dressing table and a nightstand. A couch was placed opposite to the bed and green mat was lying infront of it.

My eyes widen at her words and I quickly shut the door. Helia was still standing in his door. I put a finger to my lips and gestured that Helia was still there.

"Oops, I forgot his room was infront of you" Stella whispered and winked at me.

I gave her a sarcastic smile. "And oops, I forgot that you were sharing a room with my brother"

Stella face turned into a scowl. "Okay, forgot that I said anything"

I laughed, plopping down on the bed next to her.

"Flora, didn't you notice that Helia was jealous of Dylan earlier" Stella whispered in a sing-song voice.

"No, Stel. Why would he be jealous of Dylan?" I dropped on the bed with my back facing the bed.

Stella did he same and faced me with an irritated look. "Come on, Flo. You do know that Helia likes you and you're also aware of the fact that Dylan was flirting with you, so it obviously made Helia jealous" She thwacked me on my head.

I glared at her. "Stella, he does not like me" I rubbed my head.

Stella sighed, getting serious. "He likes you, Flo. You're just not accepting it. Haven't you seen the care he shows for you?"

I knew the real reason behind Helia's concern, so getting any stupid ideas was not something genius. "Stella, we'll talk about that some other time, okay?"

Stella sat forward and pulled me up with her. "I over heard your conversation with Helia, Flo. I know what you're thinking but seriously, Flora, he likes you"

"You eavesdropped?" I nearly yelled but then I realised Kaya was sleeping so, I lowered my voice.

"Sorry, Flora but this time, I didn't do it purposely. I was just passing by with Caroline when I heard that. I sent her forward but stayed there to listen. Then Brandon came out of the room and saw you guys hugging" She stood up from the bed and walked infront of me.

I dropped back. "Goodnight, Stella"

Stella turned her back on me and moved to the door. "As if you're gonna sleep" She muttered.

I threw a pillow at her but she had already gone out and closed the door after her.

* * *

I walked out on the balcony and looked around thinking about what Stella had said earlier.

I had never thought of him liking me back since he came back, so the idea of him liking me was weird. I was feeling really awkward and weird. We became friends a few hours ago, how could her start liking me even if it was possible.

We had a relation in which he irritated me and I got annoyed. I was starting to forget about the likness which I had for him but now Stella reminded me about that and re-freshen the whole feelings.

I spotted Riven sitting on the edge of the pool with his feet dipped in the water. He was staring in oblivion with a disturbed look on his face. I waved my hands up but he didn't look at me.

"Hey Riv!" I said, but no response.

It concerned me and I hadn't talked to him in a while, so I decided to accompany him.

I dashed to my room's door and sprinted outside. I looked around and found that the lights of all the rooms were switched off which meant they were sleeping. I tiptoed towards the stairs and descended the stairs as quitely as possible.

The stairs were huge and they tired the heck out of me. I reached the last stair and then found the way out to the pool. No one was awake and the lights were dimmed out which made it hard for me to find the way.

"Oh, Dear Lord" I muttered, when I stumbled on the carpet.

After taking a few turns and stumbling a further more, I finally reached the pool side. But to my surprise, Helia was there standing near Riven and talking to him but Riven wasn't paying attention to him.

"I thought you were sleep" I addressed Helia, when I was in earshot.

Helia turned to me but Riven didn't bother. "I thought you were alseep, too"

"What's up with him?" I pointed at Riven with my finger.

"He's pissed at something and has been sitting for a while. I tried everything but he won't talk" Helia ran a hand through his messy hair and threw a venoumous look at Riven.

"I'll handle it" I took some steps in Riven's direction. "You can go if you want" I looked over my shoulder and at him.

He shook his head. "Nah, let's see what you can do?"

I smirked. It was an easy task.

I jumped behind Riven and folded my arms around his neck, rocking him forward and backward. "Riven" I stretched his name in singy voice.

He didn't respond back, so I continued rocking him.

Helia snorted behind me. "I'm surprised, he didn't send you flying backward"

I ignored his comment. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. His lips twitched a little which was a relief. Helia didn't say anything this time.

I then released him and sat beside him. "Riv?" I poked him on his shoulder.  
He didn't say anything but I could see him not being disturbed anymore.

"Riv?" I scooted closer to him and poked him in the stomach. He scooted away from me.

"Riv?" I scooted again and poked him.

"Leave me alone, Flo," He said, with laughing voice. I engulfed him in a side hug. "Oh, Rivy bear, don't be so mean"

"Flora!" He complained, starting to laugh.

"Rivy bear, what did I do?" I said in the same high pitched tone and tickled him.

"Don't you dare mimic my ex, Flo" Riven gave an empty threat.

"Really, Rivy bear?" I ticked him more. "Is my Rivy bear missing her?"

Riven started laughing hysterically but he was still able to catch me. He started tickling me and I bursted out laughing. "I told you to not mimic her, you sound so bad when you do that"

"Hey!" I complained, laughing. "I don't sound bad"

"Wow!" Helia whispered in astonished voice. "Is it really the almighty Riven? The grumpy old man?"

Riven stopped tickling me. "No, it's the power of Flora almighty"

I sat up straight and bowed mockingly. "The pleasure is all mine"

"Did you really do this?" Helia looked at me shocked.

"You don't know much about me Helia. I can do things" I winked at him. Helia shook his head in disblief while Riven and I laughed.

* * *

"Stella, I'm not wearing heels" I refused to wear the heels which Stella had placed with my clothes.

I let Stella pick the clothes for me today and I was really pleased with what she had picked out.

It was a loose tea pink tank top over a long black bandeau and fitted black jeans. Stella wanted me to wear high heels but I wasn't really in mood to wear it. I had already showered, dried my hair, straightened my hair and changed into the clothes but Stella wouldn't let me go until I wore the heels.

"Musa is wearing it, you've to wear it too"Stella batted her eyelashes.

"I'm not wearing heels, Stel. You can dream all you want" I batted my lashes as well.

I had already worn the vans and was looking for opportunity to run out of there with Musa. Stella was doing her makeup in my room while Musa was sitting on the couch. She had also changed her shoes and was wearing high tops.

"Stella, is this a mouse near your shoes" Musa yelled. She jumped up in fear and started looking here and there hastily.

"Run" I took Musa's hand in mine and we both ran out of the room. Stella screeched behind us but Musa and I ran and ran without stopping until we reached the big gym where all of the young guys and girls were.

"Stella will kill you for this, Muse" I panted, as we reached the gym.

"We'll see about that later, now come on let's help Noah and Stace" Musa opened the door to gym and led us inside.

Stacey and Noah were practising some sort of dance for there wedding and needed help. Their parents offered them to hire someone for it but they refused saying that they would get help from their friends. I knew different dance forms but never did much of them especially partner dances but I agreed to join them because I knew it was going to be fun.

Inside the gym, Brandon, Riven, Xavier and Kyle were laughing at Noah. They were sitting on bean bags while Noah was standing and next to him was Helia. He was ordering him to do steps while Stacey, Rhea, Bree and Caroline were sitting and talking. Dylan was not there, which was odd but relieving at the same time.

"Hey guys!" I chirped and Musa waved her hand . They all greeted us with grins on their faces and left their activities.

"There's my saviour" Stacey jumped up in a standing position and came running in my and Musa's direction.

I thought she was going to Musa when she opened her arms but then she engulfed me in a hug and I cried out in surprise. "Me?"

Stacey nodded eagerly. "Yes, you. Musa and Stella told me you could do tango, please, please, please help us"

"I can do but I haven't practiced in a while, Stacey" I tried to get out of gave me a puppy dog look.

Aww, she looked really cute. I couldn't resist her.

I opened my mouth to tell that I would help but Helia jumped in. "Flora and tango? I don't think it"

My jaws dropped open at his statement. Was he insulting me? I turned around, with my nose scrunched and walked up to him. "You did not just say that, Helia Knightly."

"Ooohh" The boys 'ooed' behind us. I rolled my eyes inwardly.

He smirked, unnerving me. "Oops, I just said that" He made an innocent face.

"Ooohhhh" The girls chorused in a high pitched voice. My jaws were literally touching the floor right now.

"Flora, you've to wear heels" Stella's voice suddenly boomed in the silent room. I snapped my head in her direction and found that she had those heels in her hands.

"Am I missing something?" She whispered.

I jogged to her and took the heels from her hands. "Nothing Stella, Youre right on time"

I sat down and quickly wore the heels. Stella arched a brow quizzically but I gestured her to sit down with Caroline. "Muse, play the song for tango"

She saluted me. "Aye, aye"

I went to stand in front of Helia with my head held high and back straightened. Helia placed his hand on my back just below my shoulder blades and held out his hand for me. I placed my hand on the edge of his shoulder and looked up at him.

"You sure you can do tango?" Helia whispered with amused voice. I glared at him. The music started playing slowly. I slowly started twisting my back along with my hips from left to right and moved backward. Helia twisted his toes as well.

Then I straightened up and circled my left leg behind me, just behind my left leg and bent my foot a little on my toe. Helia was just twisting his legs to a few inches. I brought my leg back to it's position which was next to my other foot, giving my whole body a little shake in the process.

"Nice," Helia commented, jerking his head a little. I gave him a smile and we both again started twisting ourselves a little and in a slow pace.

The music then picked a little beat and Helia jerked us both up, straightening us up and then moved his left leg back and his height shortened a bit then me as he was bending. Then he brought his right leg back and moved it forward with a slide while I slide my right leg a little forward

I bent my right leg behind me and then put it forward with a slide. Helia then bent his left leg again and when he brought it back, he jumped a little and twirled me around with his left hand.

"You both are doing great" Stella gushed, when I faced him again. I blushed a little while Helia smiled. Then he brought me towards himself. Helia started taking steps backward and then I took forward steps.

We kept doing tango walk for a few minutes before Helia circled his left leg backward and I circled my right leg forward, then he left my right hand moved forward his left leg. I bent down and stretched back my right leg behind me in full length. My free hand followed my body. Then he pulled me back up and again spun me.

"Watch this" I whispered, when his face came infront of me. I moved my left leg on Helia's right leg while my left hand was snaked around Helia's neck. Helia's right hand was on my back now. I brought my right leg up and stretched it until it was raised infront of my face.

"You go girl!" Bree cheered for me.

I pushed it down laughing while Helia gave me an impressed look. Helia twirled us both together and we again started doing the tango walk.

"I never thought you could dance, Lora" Helia commented, as he placed my hands about my neck.

"You don't know her well, Knightly" Noah clasped his hand together, falling back.

"I'm offended" I made a fake angry face and took my hands away from his neck and started twirling away with my hands clasped infront of me.

I took one more twirl before I was collided with someone. The person placed his hands on my back and chuckled. "Sexy move, Flora"

* * *

I **I hope you all enjoyed it. Review, Fav/Follow.**

 **-Cute Cupcake  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guy, back with new chappie quite soon. I hope you all like it and review it...well, you think about it. Next chappie is gonna be interesting ;) Until then,Review and follow/fav. Love ya all... Cute cupcake.**

* * *

~~Chapter 19~~

~~Hide and Seek~~

I met with brown eyes staring down intently at me. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was Dylan. I removed his hand from my back, feeling really awkward.

"Thanks" I said, a little dryly and forced my self back to gain a little personal space.

His eyes hooded with surprise but then he covered it up with a small smile. "You're welcome"

In the mean time, everyone in the room started cheering for Helia and I, and I rounded on feet to face them with a grin plastered on my face.

"You. Were. Amazing. Flora" Stacey came running to me and hugged me tightly around my shoulders.

I giggled, feeling a little flushed by all the admiration. I peeked over Stacey's shoulder to look at Helia and found him engulf by Noah and his friends. Only Brandon, Stella and Musa were sitting because they were fully aware of my dancing potential and they must've known Helia's too.

"Oh, Flora" Brandon, suddenly slapped a hand over his forehead. "I forget to tell you that Mom and Jane are here"

I broke free from Stacey's hug and strolled to Brandon, raising my brow slightly and sit beside him on the floor. "What about Dad and Mr. Knightly?" I inquired.

Helia had been let free from the praises in that time and he was now standing infront of us. "They are having some sort of gentlemen party back at home" He answered for Brandon.

"Oh" My mouth formed an 'O'. I then imagined some old aged men sitting around a table partying with ono and discussing about their kids and wives. The thought made me laugh, and Helia and Brandon looked at me quizzically.

My laugh died out because of their looks. "Flora, Wanna join me? I'm going to greet our moms" Helia bent down a little and offered his hand. He took a quick glimpse at someone and smirked.

I caught his gaze and found him glancing at Dylan. Dylan had his eyes dangerously dark. I inwardly rolled my eyes. Boys.

I took his hand anways and he pulled me on my feet, grinning. "Let's go" He motioned for me to move.

"Hey, What about the dance?" Stacey whinned.

Everyone turned to look at us and Stacey who was standing at the same spot I had left her earlier but she was standing next to Dylan which implied that they were talking.

"Let 'em go, Short Cake" Musa sashayed over to her and clasped an arm around her shoulder. "It's not like they are going forever" She eyed me mischievously and I could bet she had a very, very dirty thought in her mind.

"And if they're" Stella giggled appearing next to Helia and I. She was smirking. I looked at Brandon, he was glowering at Stella. "Then I'll teach you. I learned from the same school as Flora" Stella completed her sentence.

"Really?" Stacey's eyes lit up with joy and she came running to Stella, forgetting all about me.

"She's always the Drama Queen" Rhea laughed, patting my shoulder. I smiled at her. She had the right to be dramatic. It was her wedding for heaven's sake.

"We'll be going then" Helia said a little too loudly than necessary. It surely gained Dylan's attention and as we passed him, he glared at Helia.

I was seriously starting to consider Stella's words. Were they seriously doing this regarding me?

I decided to not bring it up infront of Helia because if it was wrong, I was surely going to get embarrassed infront of Helia. He might laugh in my face or worse- go on telling people about my stupid idea.

"You're an amazing dancer, Flora" Helia praised me and squeezed my hand lightly which was still in his hand.

"Thanks" I blushed slightly but then covered it up by a smile. "Where are Kaya and Alec?"

He ignored my question but his lips twitched at the ends. What got to him suddenly? I furrowed my brows and poked his hand with my free hand's index finger.

"Helia? Where are the kids?" He ignored me again, but this time he had a smile at his lips.

He was up to something because he had a playful glint flashing in his eyes. "Helia? Are you alright?"

He turned his head to look at me. "I'm completely fine" He replied this time.

"Then why are you ignoring my questions?" I arched a brow.

"I'm not ignoring your questions" He gasped, dramatically.

"What's the real reason for Dad and Mr. Knightly to stay back?" I changed the subject.

"You ask too much questions, Flo" He shook his head. Why was he acting like this?

"You won't answer my question, Helia?" I asked, exasperated.

"No" He chuckled.

"Why?" I was confused.

"Because, for that you'll have to let me give you piggy back ride" He smirked and my eyes widen in shock.

He didn't just say that...and that bluntly?

"In your dreams, Knightly" I recovered from my shock and giggle. I let go of his hand and quickened up my pace.

Helia pouted. "Oh, come on. Don't you want the answers?" His voice was whinny.

"I can get them from Mom, Mrs Knightly or from anyone else. I don't have to jump into your arms to hear the answers" I fasten up a little more.

He chuckled coming up next to me. " Do you think everyone knows the reason for Dad staying back and your Dad staying back with him?"

I realised that it was true. Nobody really knew it apart from Musa, I, Helia and his family. I then looked at Helia. He was staring at my face but his lips were formed into a sickening smirk.

I smirked back at him. I was not letting him talk me into this. "You know? I really don't care to know about this" Saying that, I bolted forwards.

He was surprised at first then he started running behind me whimpering. "Not Fair" He shouted.

I took more large steps while running and looked over my shoulder. "Is it?" I giggle turning back to look infront of me.

He started gaining on me and I could hear his laugh. It was actually funny and I had started giggling too.

"You can run, Flora" Helia teased from behind me.

I looked back again, trying to look offended. "I'm offended, Knightly"

He didn't reply me, instead he started running faster. His steps were louder behind me. How did the corrider became so long? Or did we took the wrong turn?

"I'm going to catch you Flora" I could feel the smirk on Helia's face even without looking at him.

I snorted first but then a sudden turn came and I slowed down to balance myself. This made Helia to totally gain on me and he sweeped me off my feet.

I whimpered. He took in a deep breath. He was in triumph and I was a loser. You go, girl.

"Hah! I won" He started moving again and everytime he took a step, I jumped in his arm. He had held me closely to his chest which was very unsettling for me.

I protested against his grip but he had held me firmly. "Helia, this is really very awkward. Please, put me down. I don't want anyone to get any stupid ideas_"

My blabber was cut short by Helia's voice. "Where were we? Yes, your questions" He ignored my blabber. " Our younger siblings are with our Mom. Your and mine mom came about an hour ago and the kids are with them since. About our Dads not coming, Dad couldn't come because he was busy with the 'divorce' stuff and your decided to stay with him" He said all that in one breath, staring at me.

"My parents know?" I arched both of my brows. It happened involuntarily.

He shook his head. "No, they don't. My parents came up with the party plan"

I frowned. "Aren't your parents going to tell that they're getting divorced?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know"

I started struggling again when he was distracted but he still had his grip tight around me. "You can put me down, Helia" I pleaded.

He chuckled. "I'm not letting you go, Flora" And I blush at his words. If he had really meant it the way I was thinking.

* * *

"Mom, do you think it's alright to leave Mr Knightly and Dad alone doing party?" I questioned, worried.

I heard the news from Mom and Mrs Knightly that our Dads were actually doing the party and it was not going to be a gentlemen kinda party but a full time youngsters kinda party which meant alot of passed out people including our fathers too.

"They're going to be fine, Flora" Mom giggled.

"Yes, they're. Don't worry, Flora" Mrs Knightly smile at me.

Mom and Jane, Helia's mother, were in one the guest room which they were given. They were plopped on a couch with their kids to their sides. I was sitting on the rug next to Mom's legs while Kaya was sitting next to her. Helia was also sitting next his mother's legs and Alec was in his mother's lap.

Mom took my hand in her and caressed my hand affectionately. I forgot everything around me and raised my head to grin at her.

I stood my knees and kissed her cheek lightly. "I missed me you, Mom" I said, when I sit back down.

Kaya jumped on my mom out of jealousy and kissed her on the same spot where I had kissed. "I missed you more, Mom" She clinged herself to Mom and gaze down at me with a teasing smile.

I laugh at her. "I left you girls for just one day" Mom giggled again and kissed our hands.

"You should be happy, Sera" Mrs Knightly grinned. "Your girls are so much loving and caring" Kaya and I flushed slightly.

"We missed you too, Mom" Alec and Helia hugged their Mom as well.

In the mean time, the door to the room had flung open. Tessa, Musa's mom, along with all the boys and girls were standing out the door. Bree and Brandon happened to be in the front. Their mouths fell open when they saw us with our moms and bolted forward at the same time.

"Mom, how can you forget me?" Bree faked a cry, flopping down on the couch. Her mother gave her a huge smile.

"Mom, same for you" Brandon came to Mom's side next to the couch and leaned down to kiss on her cheek.

"Aw, You all look really cute together" Musa's mother gushed, her eyes filled with energy and happiness although her face looked tired from wedding preparations.

"We look cute too, Mum" Musa and Noah hugged their mother from each side. Noah kissed her hand while Musa kissed her nose.

"Aww, I love this mother- kids bonding. Let's take some pictures" Caroline walked forward, fishing out her phone from her jacket.

Stella stepped out too, grinning. "I totally agree with, Care" Care? Eh?

"Wasn't Stella enough to bear alone?" Riven sneered.

"I couldn't agree more, Man. I thought Caroline was the one and only piece of her kind" Xavier groaned in annoyance.

We all laughed but Caroline and Stella looked murderous.

"What do you mean by my kind, Spooky pants?" Caroline snapped at him.

"Oh Please, Riv, it's the other way around" Stella pursed her lips together.

Riven and Xavier opened their mouths to retaliate but Kyle, the peace maker held their shoulders as a warning sign. "Now, now kids. You must behave"

I woke up and look around my room- well, the guest room which I owned for a few seconds. It was filled with sunlight. I cambered out of the bed and stretched out.

I picked up my phone from the nightstand and check the time. It was 8 a.m. I looked at Kaya and found her sleeping peacefully. I rounded the bed and went to sit beside her. I shook her shoulder slightly. "Kaya,Wake up" I said, as softly as I could.

She opened her green eyes which were filled slight annoyance. Ah, she was annoyed that I woke her up? "Let me sleep, Flora" She muttered, turning her back to me.

"No, lazy girl, you've to wake up" I took her by her elbow and sat her up.

She tried to fall back but I had her arm in my grip, so I didn't let her do so. I scooped her in my arm and went inside the bathroom. "You've got enough sleep, Missy" I scold her but I had a smile on her face.

She whimpered and protested but all in vain because I had already taken her inside the bathroom. I gave her a brief shower and let her out in a towel. I changed her into a knee length mint green frock and white sandles. I gathered her hair into a high ponytail and took her to the room opposite to mine.

I was going to drop here there, so she could play with Alec. I knocked on the door and waited patiently for the door to get open. After a few seconds it was opened by the little handsome man, Alec.

He grinned us and opened the door wide for us to enter. I strided inside with Kaya and Alec next to me but I stopped dead in my tracks when I observed Helia and Riven lying shirtless on the bed.

It would be a delicious sight for most the girls and it must have been for me if it was Helia alone. I slapped myself mentally for thinking that.

I teared my eyes away from the bed and crouched down infront of the kids. I waved for them to come close to me and I whispered something in their ears. Grinning, they both went to get pillows.

I had decided to make the morning good for the guys. I laughed inwardly. It was going to be real funny. Alec and Kaya came back with the pillows and I took it from them.

"Good morning, guys" I whispered, getting onto the bed between Helia and Riven. I was sitting on my knees and two pillows were in my hand.

I launched my hands forward to hit them with the pillow but they took me by surprise and grasped my each arm. They made me fall on my back, my legs bent behind me.

I yelped in surprise. I glanced up to see that Helia was glaring at Riven. "I told you she would pull a stunt"

"I didn't expect it, Knightly" Riven stared at me with a surprised expression.

"Let me go" I squeaked.

They both looked at each other, some sort of inaudible agreement passing them. They then looked at me with wicked glints in their eyes and I groaned inwardly. Why did I do it?

They started tickling me and I bursted out laughing. They tickled and tickled me without stopping and I bursted out into more fits of giggle.

"Let... Let go" I struggled for words between my laughter but they seemed to occupied in tickling and didn't let go of me.

"Brandon" I cried out, laughing hysterically. Their tickles were getting the best out of me and my stomach had started hurting. They didn't stop but Brandon did come running inside the room with a horrified expression.

He then looked at the condition I was in and bursted out laughing. He fished out his phone from his PJ pants and started taking a video.

"Help me, idiot" I said, as tears leaked out lf my eyes because of the laughter. He kept making the video while the other two kept tickling me.

But thank the Lords, Stella had entered the room looking all wild and angry. "What the hell is going on here?" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Brandon dropped his phone as he was startled while the hand of the other to two wicked guys lingered in mid air. She pulled me back by my shoulders and steadied me on my feet.

"I hate you all" I muttered, as they again started laughing. Stella dragged me out of the room.  
_

* * *

A violent knock at my door pulled me out of my thoughts and I stood up from my bed groaning. It was ten in the morning and I had just come out of the shower.

Everything was already done. The wedding preparations were all completed except for a few last minute things which were to be done at that time only.

I opened the door to come face to face with all the girls grinning from ear to ear at me. Stella, Musa, Aisha, Tecna, Tecna, Stacey, Bree, Caroline and Rhea. All of them. I arched a brow.

"What's with the goof grin, girls?" I'm a little threatened by their presence together.

"We all are going to play hide and seek, wanna join?" Rhea clasped her hands together. I noticed all of their looks turning mildly nervous.

"Umm...It's Stacey's wedding day. Ain't we supposed to be doing some responsible and more important things?" I put a hand over my hip.

"We've done everything already, Flo" Musa said it. I was amused. Even Musa was willing to play?

"Yeah, okay" I shrugged. Everyone cheered like I had accomplished something.

"Caroline, you will take the first turn" Rhea shoved her a little.

"Not fair" She muttered but walked away to take the turn. The girls started scattering around for hiding themselves but they didn't seem quite into the game.

My gut feeling told me that something was really, really up.

I was dragged infront of Stella's room by Stella and Bloom. "Go hide inside. Brandon's not in there" Bloom opened the door for me and Stella pushed me in before I could protest.

They both winked at me when I turned around and shut the door quite loudly. I winced. Closing the door a little loud? Winking at me? What had theh planned for me.

I turned around and strided towards the window but my brief journey was cut short by Helia's voice. "Who is it?"

He came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his legs and his hair dripping wet. The water droplets were slowly trickling down on his bare chest and back, making him look immensely hot.

His eyes raised up and met with mine. My breath hitched in my throat while my legs went Jell-O. He was standing in front of me looking like a Greek God and was watching me with amused expression.

I tried to look anywhere but him but my eyes deceived me and fell to his bare, broad, hard, built up chest.

My breath came shallow while my heart beat accelerated a thousand meters. I started feeling dizzy while the sweat decided to pop out on my hands.

"Flora?" He inquired, his voice filled with laughter. He took some steps towards me and I lost my conciousness. I couldn't think or move anymore. I froze to the place.

I bit down my lower lip and forced my self to move away or I would lost everything I had left in for my conciousness.

Thank you very much girls for creating such an embarrassing moment for my life. I would never ever forget this.

He walked further close to me and stopped until he was extremely close to me. I couldn't move more because I was jammed against the window.

"Well?" He smirked.

"I...I" I started with a stutter and then decided to shut my mojth as it wasn't doing me any good.

He chuckled placing his hand on the window next each side of my head.  
"What are you doing here?" He arched his brows.

Suddenly, I heard giggles from outside the room and blood flushed to my cheeks not because of embarrasment because of anger.

Helia's eyes followed my eyes direction and he chuckled. He stepped away from me a little giving me some space and I breath out.

"You were set up, I see" He whispered, jerking his head to the door and for a second I considered running away. I actually acted according to my gut feeling order and ducked down when he was looking away.

I ran upto the door and yanked the door open, making all the nine girls and a boy fall face flat inside the room. The boy with them was Brandon.

All of them sat immediately and I heard chuckling from behind. I didn't dare turn around because I could not look one more second at him without my eyes lingering to his body.

"You were naked?" Brandon screamed, looking behind me at Helia.

"Should have considered before planning such stupid thing" I muttered, getting out of the room as fast as possible.

My heart was still thumping against my chest.

Could I ever get over this guy? No... was the immediate reply.

* * *

I hummed as I bounded the stairs with my and my friends dresses in my hands.

It was 4 p.m and the wedding was going to start at 6. No adult was at hoise only us teenagers were here. Stacey had already gotten ready and she looked mesmerising. The girls were all gathered in her room to get ready while the guys were in Noah's.

I reached the last stair and blew out when I stumbled on the head stair and stopped myself from falling.

"Oh God" I thanked him, looking up, as I could see him.

I took a few steps forward but the voice from the dark side next to the stair made me stop and turn to it.

Dylan moved out of the dark side with a dashing smile plastered on his face. I smiled automatically at him. Well, I couldn't just make it obvious that I was trying to stay away from him.

He walked infront of me and stopped a few steps away. I took step back but stumble on my feet and almost lost my balance but Dylan rushed forward and held me firmly. He had his hands around mt back.

What's with him and my back? He had touched me for the second and it's again my back.

I removed his hand, frowning and straightened up. "Thanks" I mumbled.

He nodded his head amd held out his hand. I stared at for a few seconds before he spoke. "Give my some stuff, Flora" His voice was demanding.

"Thanks, but no thanks" I stepped back, this time a little carefully.

He stepped further in. "I insist, Flora" He moved both his hands forward but I lept back.

I took one more step as Dylan's spoke my name and then I lost my balance completely and I fell backward all the way to the last stair, yelling at the top of my lungs.

I couldn't think, hear or understand anything just a blur vision swpet across my eyes and buzzing noise in my ears.

Then after lying there for a few seconds, everything came running back to me and I cried out in pain as the pain dominated every part of my body. Helia came rushing out of blue and scooped me up in his arms.

"What happened, Flora?" Tension and concern laced his voice, and he held me closely to his chest where I cried out in pain.

I clutched his back with my hands and weep. The pain was so intense that I couldn't contain it. He cradled me in his arm and kissed me lightly on my hair.

He took me to a couch and sat down on it with me in his arms. I was comforted a little as all the pain had shooted to my left foot and gone from rest of the body.

"I'm here, Flora. You'll be fine" He rubbed my back.

* * *

"Oh man, I so wanted to ask for a dance tonight" Helia pouted, staring down at me, as he bounded the stairs up with me in his arms.

I giggled, staring him back in his eyes. "Your luck, Helia" I pat his shoulder sympathetically.

"You know, I can still make you dance with me, " Helia said. His voice had a challenging edge to it.

I arched a brow. "Is this a challenge, Knightly" I laughed.

"Sort of, Linphea" He tried to hide a smirk.

Helia was taking me up to Stacey's room to get ready because even after falling so badly and managing to get away with a sprained ankle, I still wanted to go to the wedding.

Rhea was a nurse and had told me that I had sprained my ankle which was not really intense and it was really surprising. Everyone tried to stop me from going but I just didn't come all the way to Chicago to miss the event I specifically traveled for.

"You're on" I accepted the challenge.

"If you win, I'll do whatever you want" Helia offered.

I laughed. It was awesome.

"And if you win, You don't have to kiss veronica " I waved a hand dramatically like I'm letting him off the hook.

He laughed as well. "I really, really like the challenge"


	20. Chapter 20

**Guys, I'm back. I know... that you all must be hating me for not uploading in the last two weeks but honestly.. I was really busy with my exams. I haven't slept for the whole two weeks and I feel like a zombie but here's a new chappie which might make up for my absence.**

 **My exams went really great and now my vacation has started which means that a lot of new chappies will get uploaded real quick.**

 **FloraLover- I didn't mean to make her up like an attention seeker.. *giggles***

 **Winx Flora- Thank you so much.  
**

 **Jayboogie1604- I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the review and for reading it.**

 **Wondergirl4eva- I'm sorry but I had exams going on. I'll try to upload the chapters as soon as possible.**

 **Flora- Thank you, Thank you so much for your review. I've got a number of plots for Floria as well as Brella and I will try to upload them when I'll get time. Till then you can enjoy reading this one. :)**

 **Soniyamalik444- Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

 **MeltingLove- Thank you for reviews.  
**

 **Glossybox2210- Aww, Thank. I felt really happy reading this. ^.^**

 **Iradfs- Yes... they are evil. Thanks for the review and I'm looking forward to your story as well.**

 **There's a question waiting for you at the end, do give it a look. :)**

* * *

Chapter 20

~~Dance~~

"Flo, which one?" Musa skipped to me holding two different shoes in her hands. One was a a white wedge while the other was creamy coloured pump.

I had a sprained ankle, so it was obviously going to be the pumps. I pointed to it and let out a sigh. Stella had bought beautiful heels to match my dress. Musa crouched down and stretched my foot to put the shoe on.

"Muse, I can wear them myself" I tried to pull my feet back but flinched when a sudden pain shot throw my foot.

"I don't think so" She grasped it back and slipped the shoe on and then the second one.

"Thanks" I smiled gratefully.

Musa was already dressed and ready for the wedding. She was wearing a knee length strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. It was royal blue with black flower on the right side of her waist. She had matched it with blue high heels and had her hair styled in messy bun. She had on a black bracelet and black hoop earrings.

"Flora, you're last one to get ready" Stella walked with a professional gait and went behind me to put the cosmetics on night stand behind my chair.

My hair was already styled into a curly haired bun, thanks to Bloom. She had curled my hair and folded them into a bun with a few stray strands lying out. I had worn a pearl pink full length dress which touched the floor. It was strapless and was pleated waist down on the left side. I had put on pink pearl in my ears and a watch on wrist.

The bridesmaids and my friend were all ready waiting for me to get done. Caroline, Bree and Rhea were dressed in blue dresses which reached their thighs and black heels underneath. Bridesmaids hair were styled into loose curls falling behind them while they wore diamond earrings and bracelets for jewellery.

Bloom, Stella, Tecna and Aisha were dressed in the same dress as mine but with different colours. Stella designed them, you couldn't expect something else. Anyways, Stella's was violet, Tecna's was bright pink, Aisha's was mint green and Bloom's was faint yellow. They had their hair into different braids.

"There you go, Miss" Stella glossed my lips with a lipgloss and clasped her hand. Stella got pretty trained in doing makeup. I laughed then. It was her hobby.

"Thank you, Stell" I grinned up at her face.

"You look beautiful, Flo" Bloom complimented and then added with a wink. "Ready to make boys fall at your feet"

I giggled, grasping Aisha's hand, who had strided down to me, and rose up. "Don't exaggerate"

Aisha slapped my arm. "She's not exaggerating, Miss Linphea"

"Yup, She's stating the fact" Tecna looked at me using the mirror and nodded her head satisfied.

"She really look beautiful" Helia stared me from head to toe with a smile formed at his lips. He was standing in the door of the room.

This made me grin widely but then I blushed realizing that all the girls in the room were looking amusedly at me and Helia.

He strolled in the room and I noticed his tie colour matched my dress' colour. Way to Go, Stella. I rolled my eyes inwardly.

"You all look pretty," Helia said, when he noticed the looks on the girls faces.

My phone started ringing, so I quickly answered the call as it was my mom's call. "Hey Mom" I started.

"I hope you have got the kids ready" Mom said straight out.

I slapped a hand over my forehead. I forgot about them because of all the falling drama. "Yes, Mom" I lied and ended the call instantly without saying bye or listening to her

"Bloom, can you take me to my room?" She nodded and came up to me with her hand held out for me to hold.

"Actually, I'll take her" Helia grasped my hand which was held by Bloom's and gestured for me to walk.

"Yeah, okay, but don't get busy" Bree winked, a smug look forming on her face.

Helia scowled instantly. "Bree, if you can't control the words coming out of your mouth, I'm gonna call Nick right away and tell him to take a U-turn all they way back to his home"

Bree shut up at once and turned her back on us, sneering. All the girls laughed at the little exchange and went back to their activities.

I limped slowly to the door behind Helia. Helia peeked over his shoulder and sighed when I stumbled automatically under his gaze. He turned round and sweeped my off my feet.

"You are walking like a tortoise" He rolled his eyes, down at my surprised face.

I pulled a face at him, overcoming my surprise. "Sorry for having sprained ankle" I murmured in a really low voice.

"What was that?" He leaned his ear near my face. I ignored him and peeked over his shoulder to look at everyone. They all gave me smug look and Bree blew me a kiss.

"Nothing, just take me to room, please" I met his eyes with an overly sweet look.

"Okay" He bounded toward my room.

Our short journey to my room was created longer because Brandon and Sky in all their glory were standing in the middle of the corridor. Brandon leaned on the wall,as soon as he glanced at us, crossing his arm over his chest and bringing his eyebrows up in questioning manner.

"What the hell is this, Flo?" Brandon pursed his lips.

Sky snickered behind him and I darted my eyes in his direction to give him a death glare. Helia stood casually with me in his arms not caring much.

"I'm being carried to my room because I've sprained ankle, and by the way, You should be doing this being my so called caring-loving-sweet-over protective brother" I smiled sweetly but rolled my eyes.

He opened his mouth but when he couldn't come up with anything thing, he decided to keep quiet. He shrugged his shoulders and fished out his phone to block out all the world.

I motioned for Helia to take me to my room and he instantly started moving with an amused smile.

* * *

I stared at the large stair case infront of me and face palmed. I was utterly embarrassed when Brandon saw Helia carrying me, so I decided to go on my on. Now after almost crawling to the stairs, I realised I couldn't descend it.

"Oh Snap!" I muttered, tilting my head to the side and looking at Helia.

He was trying to stifle a laugh. But it was obvious from his face that he was putting little to almost no effort in it.

"Shall I take you now?" He wiggled his brows. Clearly, he enjoyed my situation.

"Actually,-"

"Flora, Can I help you?" Dylan came out of nowhere and placed a hand on my shoulder. That guy seriously scared me with his sudden arrivals.

I gazed at him. He had an apologetic look on his face. He didn't make me fall purposely but it happened because of him. "Dylan, you-"

"She doesn't need 'your' help" Helia removed his hand from my shoulder and moved back. Helia glared at him.

Dylan was first surprised because of his action but then he turned angry and returned the death glare. "What's your problem, Man?" He glowered.

"What is your problem?" Helia's expression changed to a deadly one in the blink of eye.

Okay, it was not good. I placed my each hand on their shoulder and looked at them with a pleading look. "Stop it, guys"

Helia's eyes flickered to me and his look turned mild. On the other hand, Dylan shook my hand away. Helia didn't notice it because his all his attention was trained on me, so I moved my hand behind my back.

"There you are, sis" Brandon bounded the stairs quite hastily and approached me.

He completely ignored Dylan and Helia and focused his attention on me. "Piggy back?" He questioned.

Thank God. He showed up.

I rolled my eyes. "Absolutely" I motioned to my dress. "In a dress, I would really like to get a piggy back"

Helia snickered beside me. Dylan was already moving down the stairs. Brandon glared at Helia but it was like the glare friends gave to each other.

"Sorry" Brandon scooped me up and turned around to go down. Helia walked beside Brandon and me with his phone out and front camera open.

I rolled my eyes when he ran a hand through his hair and messed them. He was seriously obsessed with his hair.

"He's really obsessed with his hair" Brandon whispered. I broke my gaze and shifted my eyes toward Brandon who was now looking at Helia.

Helia heard him and shot Brandon a dirty look. "I'm not obsessed with my hair" He snapped.

"Yeah, yeah" Brandon snorted and looked at me. "Flora, you know, once he almost got us into an accident because he checking his hair in the rear view mirror and yesterday night he fell on his butt because he collided with the door when he was fixing his hair in the phone and once _"

"Okay, I'm obsessed. Shut up now" Helia thwacked Brandon on the head. He seemed slightly embarrassed.

I was cracking up beside him. I never expected him to be this obsessed. Helia shot me an irritared look but I was too busy laughing to pay any heed his look. "Seriously? I thought only Brandon had these kind of obsessions"

Brandon scowled and peered down at me. "What do you mean by 'these kind of'?"

I giggled. "Pathetic" I mouthed. Brandon's scowl turned quite deep.

"What was that?" Helia poked Brandon on his nose. Brandon jerked his face back and groaned.

"We've reached here" Brandon stopped next to Helia's car and literally dropped me in the passenger seat.

"How brotherly of you, Brandon" I winced and straightened out in the seat. He didn't even wait for Helia's car to get open.

"That's what you get for calling my favourite things pathetic," Brandon said, with mock politeness in his voice.

"Obsessions" Helia corrected with a chuckle and slipped in the driver seat.

"Whatever" Brandon turned his back on us and bolted toward his car.

* * *

"Let's get back there already" Stella pushed me toward the bathroom door.

"Why are you being so hasty?" Bloom crossed her arms over her chest. She was fixing her makeup in the mirror.

"Kyle is about to sing for Noah and Stacey" Stella grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the mirror.

"Kyle can sing?"I questioned in a surprised tone. I limped toward the door with Bloom and Stella beside me.

"Hey!" Musa waved her hand in the air when she spotted us coming in the direction of our friends table.

"They're starting" Bree patted a vacant seat next to her and looked up at me.

I sat down on it, smiling. "They?" I questioned when her question fully registered in my mind.

"Yes. They" Bree's boyfriend, Nick, replied for her. "Look" He pointed a finger in front direction and jerked his chin forward.

Nick, Bree's boyfriend, was a handsome guy. He had black hair and cyan eyes with tanned skin. He had a fine looking built up and he dressed rather casually with his hair messed but still looking good on him.

Stella's mouth literally dropped open when she saw him while we all had a mild form of Stella's reaction. The instant thought which I got after watching Bree and Nick toghter was they would make the most adorable kids. He had a great sense of humour but was really serious about Bree and his work. He was a doctor by profession.

I shifted my gaze in his direction and my jaws literally dropped to the floor. Two wooden chairs were arranged on the stage and mikes were placed infront of them. One chair was occupied by Kyle while the other was held, in all the glory, by Helia Knightly. He had on a guitar and he was looking in our direction.

"He can play a guitar?" I couldn't tear my eyes away from the scene infront on my eyes, so I looked without turning myself away.

"Yep" Bree giggled. "He learnt in his sophomore year"

"The f*ck? He never told me" Musa muttered, walking next to me.

"Even we weren't aware" Riven grumbled and the rest of the guys muttered things in favour of Riven.

Helia started with a soft Melody on his guitar and all the world around me suddenly vanished away. I saw Kyle leaning in and started singing but I never heard because I was consumed by the soft and smooth melody being created by the fingers of Helia. His fingers worked magically on the guitar while his eyes swimmed around casually. He held his gaze for me for a few seconds once in a while but then he looked away casually.

I didn't even notice when everyone around me started moving out on the dance floor and started dancing. Then I looked around and found Dylan making his way toward me.

I felt an irritated sensation in my limbs. I tried to shake it off but it didn't change, so I decided to put on a fake smile for the sake odd politeness.

"Hey Flora" He sat down on the seat opposite to me and placed a drink for me.

"Hey Dylan. Thank you for this but I can't drink " I slided the glass against the table near him.

"Why? It's non- alcohol, you can have it" He pushed it back.

I took the drink, sighing inwardly. I gulped it once then placed it back down. I noticed Bree looking at the glass quite curiously as well as annoyed.

I turned my gaze away from them and tried to look at Helia but Dylan tapped me on my shoulder to gain my attention back. I reluctantly looked his way and found him holding out a hand.

My brows arched involuntarily. What was he trying to do? "Yes?" I questioned with a polite tone.

"Can I dance with you?" His cheeks turned pink slightly and my eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets both at the question and the blush.

"Dylan" I stuttered a little. "I can't dance"I pointed at my foot.

A disappointed look flashed across his face but then he covered it up with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about that, Flora" He rubbed his neck in embarrasment.

"It's alright, Dylan" I smiled a little at him then turned my attention back to the stage.

Helia and Kyle had finished their song and Helia was now getting off of the stage. He started moving in my direction with a huge smile plastered on his face. My heart skipped a beat when he smiled that dashing smile at me but I managed to give him a big smile in return.

"You were great there" I complimented when he approached Dylan and me. His grin turned more huge and he chuckled a little.

"Thank you, Lora" He replied.

"You played well" Dylan nodded his head in appreciation.

Helia gave him a single nod. "Thanks" He smiled a little.

Helia shifted his eyes back at me and held out his hand for me. "Can I have this dance?"

I smiled and was about to take his hand when Dylan butted in. "Her ankle is sprained"

"Thanks to you" Helia muttered but then smirked. "I can make her dance without getting 'hurt' He put emphasize on the word hurt and gazed at me.

Dylan snorted but didn't push anything.

"Do you trust me, Flora?" He questioned with a serious tone.

"Yes" I said and laughed a little.

"C'mon then" He took my hand in his and slowly pulled me to my feet. He strolled toward the middle of the dance floor where all of our friends were dancing and some other couples and I followed him there slowly, limping.

All of our friends turned toward us with curious and amused looks on their faces but I ignored them and faced Helia. He placed a hand on my back and used the other to hold my hand.

"Step on my feet, Lora" Helia whispered, leaning down a little.

I looked him in the eyes with an Are- you- serious look. "I'll fall" I whispered back.

He chuckled a little, his lips fanning my face. "Just step on, Lora. Trust me"

I hesistantly stepped on his feet and folded my free hand around Helia's neck. It was more close than necessary for a dance. I blushed a little by the closeness and lowered my head to avoid his intense look. He smelled really good from this close and I tried my best to refrain from taking a deep breath.

"Helia, I might hurt your feet" I whispered and forced a little to make it less awkward for me.

I felt his lips lowering down next to my ear. "You're not that heavy, you know and seriously I thought I would regret letting you step on my feet but you're light" He whispered with a chuckle.

I slapped his back playfully and laughed, still looking down. I feared that if I looked up I might end up brushing my lips against his.

He moved his feet slowly and swayed me around lightly. The tango didn't send these much tingles down my body. I felt myself melting in his grip but I felt a heavy sensation covering my head as well.

"Dylan is going to hate both of us, you know. Me because I told him I can't dance and you because you made me dance" My voice came out a little raspy and a pounding sensation rushed through my head.

"Well, that's a good thing...Woah" He held me tightly when I jiggled a little. He chuckled lightly. "You feelin' good? You wanna go back and sit?"

I nodded my head a little and raised my eyes to look at him. "No, I'm enjoying it but can I please rest my head on your shoulder" I whispered again even though it was unnecessary. I felt my head getting heavy by the passing second.

"Sure" He whispered back in a mocking manner.

I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes a little. I felt at ease there and relaxed a little in his arms. I opened my eyes a little and looked in front of me. All of our friends and Stacey and Noah's friends were gathered together and were watching us with amused expression or smirks. Brandon and Stella had their phones out and were making videos.

"Flora?" Helia questioned gently.

"Y...Yes?" I murmured. My eyes were starting to blur out and everything felt fading out around me.

"I've something to t-te t-tell...y-y y-you" He stuttered. His face felt growing hot but I didn't give much heed to it. I nodded my head slowly against his neck.

I don't know why it was happening to me but my head was growing really, really heavy and my brain was at the verge of shutting out. Voices and music around me were getting faint. I couldn't open my eyes and everything inside me was trying to consume me into darkness.

"Flora?" He sighed.

I wanted to hear him say what he was going to but I was almost out of my senses. I barely nodded my head before completing getting consumed by the darkness and loosing all the strength in my body.

The last thing I remembered was Helia catching me swiftly before I fell.

* * *

 **What do you think Helia was going to say to Flora?**

 **I'm giving no options. You can tell whatever you're thinking.**

 **I love you all cutiepies. :)  
**

 **Review, Fav and Follow.  
**

 **Until the next chappie...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm back with a new chapter and I'm really excited but at the same time a little sad because the story is soon going to end but you all should really enjoy it.**

 **Review, Fav and Follow.  
**

* * *

 **Guest- I didn't understand.**

 **Evangella Akriti- He surely mixed something in it and Thank you for the review.**

 **floramielena- Aww, Thank you so much for reviewing anf I'm looking forward to 'He was my companion'**

 **Guest- It is yet to reveal..  
**

 **Guest- I updated...lol.**

 **Guest- He was going to 'fess but it is not going to be revealed till later chappies.**

 **Electric Zenith- Hahhaha... My exams always get the best of me and I didn't even sleep for the whole to weeks and no matter how much i wanted to update it was out of question. I'm CR of my class and I really needed to maintain a good image... *giggles* but hey... I'M BACK  
**

 **Guest- Updated.**

 **Wondergirl4eva- Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm really glad that I could make you happy... I hope you enjoy this one as well. :)**

 **Soniyamalik444- You're reviewing my story since the first chappie and I really love you and your reviews... ^.^ And I updated, Ma'am.**

 **MeltingLove- Not so fast... Shouldn't the confessing part have some drama in it? (I'm not talking about extra, over the top drama cux I hate it... the cute one little drama ^.^)**

* * *

Chapter 21

~~Stupid Assumptions~~

I felt a pounding headache when I a little of my conciousness started coming back to me. I slowly started feeling everything around me. My body was positioned in a sitting postion and the air around me was silent. My eyes flickered open and I noticed my surrounding. It was morning time.

I shifted my eyes in front of me and noticed that I was in a gas station. Than I turned my face hastily to the left and noticed that driver seat was empty and I was in Helia's car. Suddenly, I felt like a hammer had collided with my head pretty hard and I yelped in pain.

"Oh God" I muttered, bringing both of my hands to my head and holding it with my palms.

Before I could think of anything else, a burning sensation rose in my stomach which swiftly shifted to my throat and my eyes shot wide in horror. I quickly jumped out of Helia's car and bolted to the nearest wall.

I placed my palms against the wall to hold myself. It didn't help much because I started coughing up and my eyes started swimming around.

"Oh, no, no,no _" I coughed one more time loudly and then all the contents in my stomach came rushing out. I coughed once more and then again vomited.

The stretched muscles in my body loosened up and I fell back on my hips when the headache came running back and the little strength in my body faded out. The thought of my sprained ankle also came back which lead to the shots of pain in my foot because of running.

"Gross" I panted slightly.

I looked around to see where Helia was. My eyes scanned the whole gas station. Only two cars besides Helia's were there. I was still scanning when my eyes caught a glimpse of midnight blue hair.

Helia was running toward the car and he had two kids in his hand. I focused my eyes on them and realised that he had brought Alec and Kaya with us. It made me smile despite the fact that how irritated I was feeling.

"Flora?" Helia called out when he approached the car. He was panting heavily and his face was red.

His smile turned upside down when he looked at my empty seat and put Kaya and Alec down next to the car, whispering something to them. They nodded and stood by the car like soldiers.

I giggled which made my head to throb a little harshly. Why was I feeling this way anyway? "Over Here" I waved my hand up for him.

His cut in the direction of my voice. He darted to me when he noticed me sitting down there. His concerned look changed into a laughing one.

"Why are you sitting here?" He questioned.

I pointed in front of me. "Just came out to clean up my stomach" I laughed but then held my head groaning.

"Oh shit" Helia mumbled. "Let's take you back to the car and get you some medicine" He didn't even wait for my response and scooped me up bridal style.

I felt like I've given him a free pass to hold me anytime he wanted.

"Thanks," I said, gratefully. I looked down at my clothes and saw that I was in an overly larged shirt but the jeans was my own which I had worn under the dress last night.

Last night.

What happened last night?

I remembered going to the wedding of Noah and Stacey and then to their party, sitting with everyone, then Kyle and Helia's performance, Dylan coming to me with a drink and asking me for a dance, Helia approaching me and making me dance on his toes, him saying something to me and then my passing out.

My brows knitted together. What made me pass out last night? I didn't drink or anything in the party other than what Dylan gave me.

My eyes widen when realisation dawned on me.

I squeezed my eyes shut and groaned inwardly. He offered me a spiked drink. That jerk.

"Flora?" Helia's concerned voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I opened my eyes and found his gaze fixed on my face. He had a concerned look in his eyes. "Are you feeling extremely sick?"

I laughed a little at the use of his words. I shook my head. "I've a headache, my body is now extremely low on food and my mouth is dry. Please, get me things which I ate last time"

Helia rolled his eyes. "Wait in the car, I'll bring you the food and the med is in the car, Foodaholic"

I snapped my head in his direction, when he set me down next to the car. "I'm not a Foodaholic, Mr. I'm- obsessed- with- my- hair"

He narrowed his eyes playfully. "Touchè" He murmured. He turned his attention to Kaya and Alec who were busy whispering to each other.

Aww, they looked so cute.

Then a guilty feeling splashed on me. I didn't spend much time with them in the last few days. What kind of a big sister I was? I didn't give Kaya much attention since we went to Chicago but Brandon and Stella literally gave all their attention to them. I was now going to make it up to her and a little to Alec as well.

"C'mon kids, let's go to the store" Helia took their hands in his.

"Again?" Kaya yelled, cheerfully.

They had moved just a few steps, so I was still listening to them.

"Last time you two ran off" Helia scolded in mild tone.

My brows shot up at this. "What do you mean by that they ran off?"

Helia turned his head slightly to look over shoulder and at me, sheepishly. "Ummm,..." He started.

I shook my head and bent down to get the bag placed next to my seat. It was the same bag which Aisha had packed for me. Aww, I loved my friends. "I'm waiting, Helia" I said, sternly.

"Stella packed it for you" He dodged my question.

I rolled my eyes while limping toward them with the bag in my hand. "Don't dodge my question, Knightly. I'm coming with you, you can explain in the way to the store" I gestured for him to move and Kaya's hand in my free one.

"It isn't necessary, Lora" He started walking slowly next to me.

"Helia" I sighed. "I'm not going to kill you"

Alec laughed beside Helia. "Helia is scared of Flora"

I laughed looking at him with Kaya while Helia shook his head. "I'm not and I'm not telling her because you'll get scolded by her"

We had just reached the store now but I stopped them outside and narrowed my eyes at Kaya and Alec. "What did you do and why you ran off?"

Alec rubbed his hands together and Kaya laughed sheepishly. "When Helia stopped the car here and went to get us things from the store he didn't take us, so Kaya and I decided to go after him but we noticed a girl of our age crying and we went to comfort her" Alec looked so apologetic that I just broke out in a grin but refrained.

"What's your story?" I arched a brow at Helia.

"I came back to the car and found that you were still snoring and both of them had gone out. I ran after them and caught them playing with a girl near the bathroom. I took the girl to her parents and they left and I came back with these mischievous kids to our car"

I nodded my head and slapped him on the arm. "I do not snore in my sleep and kids," I fixed my gaze on them. "What you did is a very wrong thing. Don't ever do it again, do you understand me?" I said, softly.

They nodded their heads. "Helia said the same thing and he said if you did this again some bear will catch us and take us to the forest forever, is he right?" Kaya said in a low voice.

I nodded my head with a serious look on my face. "He's absolutely right" I turned to Helia. He was wearing a serious expression which I knew was fake."Take care of them this time," I said with a firm voice.

He was about to say something to me when a voice coming out of the store gained our attention.

"Look there" A middle aged woman coming out of the store pointed at us and then looked at a 13 or 14 year old girl next to her.

Helia and I looked at each other with confused looks and then back at her. She was standing in front of us now.

"That's the exact thing that happens when you've boyfriends in your teenage years" She gave me an apologetic as well as sympathetic look. My mouth flung open. Helia stifled a laugh. I glared at him.

She pointed to Helia, who stopped his poor attempt to control his laugh and turned serious, and then at Kaya and Alec. "Look he got her pregnant with twin kids and by the condition she's in now, I guess she's pregnant with the third child"

My jaws literally dropped to floor at her stupid assumptions and I darted my eyes in Helia's direction. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were as red as tomato.

Kaya and Alec were looking confused while the girl was shaking her head in fear. I felt so pathetic but at the same it was so much funny that I cracked up into fits of laughter.

"Seriously?" Helia screeched at me but then bursted out laughing himself.

I dropped my bag to the side and held Helia's shoulder for support and went into another fits of laughter.

She seriously thought that Helia and I were their parents and I was pregnant... AGAIN?

I didn't even have my first kiss and here the lady was making me the mother of two and an unborn one.

Helia was laughing hard and it was so contagious that I laughed more and more and my stomach started hurting along with my head but it wasn't stopping me.

"What's so funny?" The middle aged woman questioned in a slightly annoyed voice.

Helia and I looked at her at once and tried to control our laughter. Helia recovered more quickly than me and composed himself to answer the woman.

"This little guy here is my brother and this little girl is her sister, Ma'am" He pointed to Alec first and then Kaya and told her. Then he pointed at me. "She's not pregnant, she just have a hangover and we are only friends" I nodded my head.

The woman facepalmed and looked at us apologetically. "Oh, I'm so sorry, kids, I noticed the girl here throwing up earlier and assumed that she might be pregnant and then you came to her with the other two kids and I saw her scolding you three, so I assumed..."

I laughed a little. "It's fine, Ma'am but please, never assume such things again" I clasped a hand over my head.

"Yeah Mom, you made us look so pathetic" The girl took her mother's hand and started dragging her.

"I'm really sorry about her" She yelled over her shoulder while forcing her mother into the car.

"What was she saying to you both? We didn't find anything funny" Alec huffed.

"Oh Forget that, Kiddo. Let's get inside the store" He scooped Alec in his left arm and then looked at Kaya, she was looking at him.

"You too, little lady" He took Kaya in his arms as well. She giggled.

Then Helia finally turned his attention to me. "I'm taking 'our' kids inside the store, and you can go and change. You might want to look a bit presentable instead of a poor teenage mother-to-be" He said the last part in a babyish tone which made me laugh.

I thwacked him on his arm playfully. "You better take care of the kids otherwise I'll_" I warned still in playful manner.

"Or what? You'll kiss me?" Helia mouthed. Suddenly, a smirk played at his lips and he winked at me.

Blood rushed to my cheeks and made my cheeks go really hot but I managed to keep up a cool eye contact, never flickering my eyes to avoid his intense gaze.

"Or I'll make Veronica kiss you" I mouthed back with the same cocky expression as him.

His smirk turned upside down and he huffed. "I won the bet, remember?" He jerked his face closer to mine and rolled his eyes.

Something clicked in my mind because of his words and I blinked my eyes. He blinked his eyes back, still keeping his face real close to mine. "What were you to tell me last night, Helia?" I questioned.

His eyes widen at my question and he jerked his head back in the blink of eye. He composed himself immediately. "What? When?" He played innocent.

"When we were dancing" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Umm, you know, What? Go get fixed up first, I'll tell you later" With that he bolted inside the store, leaving me behind confused as well as irritated.

* * *

"Ready?" Helia questioned, approaching the car with a bag full of food and Alec and Kaya beside him.

I nodded, stretching my arms out for the food. He rolled his eyes while tossing me the bag and then began putting Alec and Kaya in the back seat.

"You changed already!" He exclaimed in disblief and sat down in the driver seat.

I stuck my tongue out at him and then turned behind to look at Kaya and Alec. "Did Helia buy you alot of sweets?"

"No, he didn't. He said we'll get cavities" Kaya huffed and Alec nodded in agreement.

I giggled at them. "He's right, kids. Do you want to go school without teeth?"

Kaya's expression changed into a horrified one. "No, I'll look so bad like that, right Alec?" She turned to Alec.

He nodded seriously but then shifted his attention to me. "She's a drama queen" He mouthed to me.

I laughed but then my head started hurting, so I held onto it tightly. "Ouch" I mumbled.

"Are you alright, Flo?" Kaya questioned with a concerned voice.

I smiled at her. "I'm fine, Ky"

"Did you take the med?" Helia asked with firm voice.

I looked back at him and found his eyes slight turned in my direction. "After eating something" I said, shifting in my seat.

"And when are you gonna eat?" He raised a perfect brow, his mouth forming a thin line.

"Right now, Sir" I faked a shudder and started taking things out of the bag to eat.

"Good" He chuckled and tossed me my phone.

"Turn it on. Brandon is really concerned for you" He sighed.

I shrugged and turned on my phone. As soon as it turned on, it was flooded with texts and missed calls. My brows shot to the sky, I had never received this much texts and calls in a short period of time.

I started going through the calls. They were all from my friends but 21 calls were from Brandon. I decided to call him right after going through the texts.  
The first one was from Musa and my eyes almost popped out of their sockets when I opened it.

It was a picture of Dylan with a black eye and swollen lips and above it was a video of 14 seconds. I lowered the volume to zero and played the video. As the video started, Helia was punching Dylan in eye and then Brandon came out of nowhere and punched Dylan on the lips and with that the video ended.

"Oh My God" I whispered, my mouth hanging open.

I turned to Helia with a look of disblief. He was staring back at me. I couldn't say anything else, so I raised my phone in his face.

He squeezed his eyes shut. "Shit" He murmured, slightly opening his eyes and peeking at me.

"What happened after I passed out Helia and what were you going to tell me during the dance?" I threw my hands up in the air, exasperated.

He squeezed the back of his neck and slowed down the car to give me his full attention. "Uhh, Let's make a deal, Flora" He whispered.

I gazed back at the kids, ignoring Helia for a second. Kaya and Alec were both busy in their own little worlds. I went back to Helia. "What kind of deal?" I whispered back.

"I'll tell you one thing in detail, you can choose which one you want to hear" He again whispered.

I pursed my lips. I knew what was more important to me right now. I sighed. "What happened after I blacked out?"

"Good choice" He let out a breath in relief which was quite unnerving but I let it go.

"Okay, after you collapsed in my arms, all of our friends rushed to us. They started questioning how it happened and then Bree came with Nick and told us that she saw Dylan giving you a drink. We checked your glass and it was really spiked. Then I left you with Bloom and we all went to look for Dylan. We found him in the parking lot talking on his phone..." He fell silent after that.

I sighed. "And you punched him in the eye and Brandon on his lips. What happened after that?"

He cleared his throat, as he ashamed of his attack. "We asked him why he spiked your drink and he replied it was to unnerve me and Bree, so I punched him again. It was really late, about 2 or 3 a.m in the morning. We all went back to Stacey's house to get our things and leave. Bloom had taken you there already and changed into Brandon's shirt because your stuff was packed and she was extremely tired to get anything else"

He took a deep breath and continued again. "I got you into my car and also Kaya and Alec because I knew you wanted them to come with us" He chuckled a little.

"I'm not a violent person, Lora" He said after a moment of silence. "This is the second time, I've ever punched in my whole life"

I blew you out and smiled. "Pacifist?"

"Pacifist" He nodded. "You're mad at me and Brandon?" He murmured.

I shook my head. "Not at all. I'm mad at Dylan for spiking my drink" I fell back in my seat, adjusting my head againt the seat.

"That's a relief. Now eat, Miss Linphea. You've to take the medicine too" He fixed his gaze back on the road, after giving me a last dashing smile.

I took out a pack of oreo and began munching on one. "What were you going to tell me, Helia?" It was really itching me and I couldn't keep my mouth shut because curiosity always got the best of me.

"Eat, Lora" He responded, not breaking his gaze from the road.

"Please?" I pouted.

"Eat" He said, firmly this time.

I shut up instantly and picked up my phone to tell everyone that I was fine.

* * *

My eyes flung open on hearing the sound of my glass door, which lead to the balcony, getting open. The whole room was illuminated with light, suddenly.

I didn't get scared because I knew it was Helia. Only two persons had done it since I started living here, Musa since we became friends and Helia when he pulled a prank on me.

I knew for a fact that it wouldn't be Musa because she had gone late last night from my house and she didn't get up early on Sunday mornings. I doubt that she would be up even in the afternoon because tomorrow was Monday and we were going to start our school back after taking a long vacation for Noah and Stacey's wedding.

"Morning, Miss Linphea" Helia greeted, pulling my covers away from my body and exposing me to cool air.

I sat up immediately, glaring at him. I adjusted my shirt on my stomach. Thank God, I was wearing a loose shirt.

"Good Morning, Helia" I said and then frowned at him. "You sneaked into my room because?"

I looked up and down at him and noticed that he was in sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt, exposing his muscles. His hair were messy and he was certainly looking like a greek god.

He seriously hot.

He shrugged. "I was getting bored, so I decided to come to your room"

"Through the balcony?" I arched a brow. I got up from the bed and fumbled for my shoes.

"Yeah, What's the fun in coming from the main door?" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at him and giggled. "So, we should remove the front doors of every single house in the state and instead use windows to get inside everyone's house?" Sarcasm laced my words.

He smirked all of sudden. "That's a great idea"

I laughed and went out on the balcony. I sat on one of the two seat which I had on the balcony. "You should probably see a doctor soon."

He came out on the balcony but instead of sitting he went to the edge of it and turned to me. "Nah, I'm better off without a doctor"

He was about to jump off of the balcony but I stopped him. "I've never seen your room, Helia and you've seen my room twice" I told him.

He chuckled. "Thrice actually" He corrected. "And you can barge into my room anytime"

I laughed, throwing my head back. "You're such a gentleman, Helia Knightly"

He grinned and turned his back on me to jump off of the balcony. He moved swiftly next to his balcony, climbed the metallic pipe next to it and jumped on his balcony.

He then turned around to face me. "Can you come into my room like this?" He arched his brows, folding his arms across his chest, challenging me.

I nodded my head in affirmation. "Yup, I can but I prefer the main door" After saying that, I gave him a quick smile and went into my room.

My smile dropped to the floor and went to hide behind the curtains when my eyes fell on Brandon sitting on the edge of my bed, smirking. Well, from the look on his face, he definitely saw Helia and me. But it was really unnerving to see his sudden mood swings.

One time he's happy about our relationship even though it was a stupid thing to tease each other, the other time he's acting protective of me and wanted me to stay away from him. I can't seriously handle his mood changes.

"Good Morning, Brandon" I muttered, plopping down on the bed next to him.

"Morning, Morning, Baby sis" He pinched my cheek and held it until it was turned pink.

"Ouch," I jerked my face back and narrowed my eyes. "Why are you being so bubbly?" I slapped his head.

He grinned and wrapped his hand around my shoulder. "I was in a pretty bad mood when I woke up but it was changed when I came to your room and saw you laughing with Helia on the balcony"

I chuckled. "You can't walk into my room like this?" I playfully pinched his nose.

He held his shirt with a hurt look on his face. "And Helia can?"

I frowned. "How do you know that he sneaked inside?"

"Well, you wouldn't invite someone this morning in your room, will you?" He ruffled my hair.

"Hmmm, good point. So, you're not affected by the fact that your friend is sneaking into your sister's room?" I fell back on my bed and forced him to do the same.

He gave me a you-must-be-kidding-look and waved his hand in the air. "Nah, because I know he has no bad intentions but if it were another person..."He cleared his throat and whispered. "I would've beaten the sh*t out of him"

He looked at me with a huge smile on his face. "You didn't say anything on Stella and I being together, so I've no right to stop you from dating my friend. It's your life you can do whatever you want to do but I'm here as your big brother, always for protecting you"

I kissed him on his cheek and sat down on the edge of the bed. "We're not dating, Brans" I sighed but it was barely audible.

Brandon stood up from my bed. "Not for long" He mumbled, reaching for the door.

He didn't say it to me, He was just declaring something in the air which I highly doubted would become true but then the flash of Helia and I dancing together rushed through my brain and I groaned out in in exasperation.

Brandon was gone when I groaned, so I stood up and crawled inside my bathroom to clear out the stupid thoughts which were trying to plant something inside my head.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm back very soon with a new chapter. This is the second last chapter and the next one will end this story. I hope you all enjoy it and give this a lot of reviews guys. I know alot of people are reading this but I want your reviews to know what you all think.**

 **I was tearing up when I finished my 22nd chapter but you all will hopefully enjoye it.**

 **Review, fav and follow.**

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter and everyone who has been reviewing and reading it. Also, the ones who are following it or has faved it  
**

 **cupcake loves ya all. ^.^  
**

Chapter-22

~~You're hot~~

"Let's wake Helia up" I grinned to myself and darted to the glass door of my balcony.

Although, I said that I preferred main doors, I had to sneak up on Helia and wake him up. It was 6 in the morning and school wouldn't be starting till 7:30. From what I've noticed, Helia didn't wake up till seven.

Yesterday Helia sneaked up on me and he had seen my room thrice and I hadn't been to his room even for once. It was a silent challenge for me. I checked my clothes last time to make sure that I was in presentable ettire and not an embarrassing one and then I went to the edge of the balcony.

"I'm trying this after a long time, God. Let me land safely" I mumbled and jumped off of my balcony.

I hadn't tried it since I turned 12, so it was a risky task to accomplish. I stopped doing it because I once lost my balance and fractured my left arm and leg. The fear of it endured itself into the depth of my brain but yesterday morning watching Helia doing it made me want to do it... more as a challenge.

I landed on my foot safely and grinned ear to ear, standing up. My legs had gone a little jelly but the proudness for accomplishment of my task was much more than that. The rest of the work was easy.

I ran under his balcony and began climbing the pipe fixed next to it. I jumped on his balcony and tiptoed to the glass door. Putting my hand on the knob of the door, I slightly turned it. Fortunately, the door was unlocked.

Before heading inside the room, I did a victory dance and then I was crawling inside Helia's room. I observed his room first. It was a simple room and I could make out almost everything due to the sunlight peeking through every possible corner it could get.

His room was all white painted except for the wall against which his bed was placed. It had a dark blue wallpaper or it was just painted like one. He had a wooden bed and nightstand. A wooden mirror next to bathroon, a blue couch opposite to the balcony and a study table opposite to the bed. His had a walk in closet.

I fixed my gaze at Helia and found him sleeping rather very peacefully on the left side of his bed and covers covering his whole body. I went beside him and smirked.

'Morning, Helia' I said, inwardly.

I rubbed my hands together, smirking evilly and stretched my hands out to throw his covers back and yell loudly but not loud enough to wake everyone else in his house.

In the blink of an eye, my hands were both grasped and I was pulled toward the bed.

When I came back to senses I was lying flat on Helia's bed and Helia was above me, caging me under his body. He was balancing himself on his knees and his hands were holding mine above my head, his face was dangerously close to mine. He was just in yoga pants, no shirt.

I yelped loudly but then Helia threateningly brought his face more close and shut me up just by his stare. I was now just staring into his midnight blue eyes and blushing really hard.

"Gotcha" He whispered.

My breath hitched in my throat when his breath fanned my face. Even his morning breath was...sexy.

I squeezed my eyes shut at the thought which had suddenly popped in my mind.

The door to Helia's room suddenly yanked open and my eyes shot open. Helia and my face turned in the direction of the door.

"I heard the yelp of a girl_Oh my God, oh my God, Oh my God" Bree had just barged into Helia's room and now she was staring straight at us.

Her cheeks were burning hot and eyes were widen to their limit. Her hanging mouth was making me more embarrassed. She quickly turned around and raced outside,yelling.

"Dad, Dad, I won the bet" She yelled outside Helia's room.

"Shiz" I yelled, pushing Helia off of me and running outside to stop her from saying anything else.

"Dad, Helia was making out with Flo_" I clasped a hand over her mouth, coming behind her. She was still mumbling in my hand.

"Bree, are you crazy?" Helia whispered/yelled, coming out of his room while pulling on a shirt.

He took her by her arm and dragged her inside his room. I followed them inside after making sure that nobody was coming after Bree's performance.

"I'm not crazy, Helia. What were you two doing if you weren't making out?" Bree crossed her arms beneath her chest and cocked a brow.

She was now sitting on the couch and Helia was standing infront of her. I went and sat beside her, turning my face in her direction.

"You've such dirty mind, Bree" Helia rolled his eyes at her. "I had sneaked yesterday into her room and teased her and today she sneaked into mine to do the same but I got her before she could do anything and pulled her on the bed. You walked into my room on the wrong time and by the way, what are you doing in our house?" Helia crossed his arms.

She nodded and shrugged. "Mom asked me to baby sit you and Alec before leaving for work at 5 and so I'm here for the job"

Helia sighed. "Mom asked me to take care of Alec, you can go back if you want and you can wake up this early?" Helia laughed at last part.

Bree slapped him on his arm playfully and turned to me. "I'm going to Helia's old room, you can continue your ehm ehm" She winked at me and then ran out.

My jaws dropped open. She didn't believe Helia's words.

Helia plopped down on the couch next to me. "So, how's my room?" He asked nonchalantly.

I stared at his face in disblief. I then rolled my eyes. He's Helia Knightly after all. "It's neat and simple for a teenage guy" I commented, getting up from the couch and walking to the balcony.

"Thanks. You can use the main door, Lora" Helia offered.

I shook my head, not looking at him and went to the edge of the balcony to jump off. "I prefer balconies...in the morning"

I jumped after that and didn't look behind me, though I heard Helia's comment. "You jump good for a sweet girl, Lora"

I grinned and ran inside my room.

* * *

"Flora, where the hell are you?" Brandon screeched into the phone.

I giggled loudly in the phone. "In school, stupid"

"Where in school, Flora?" Brandon asked slowly this time.

I giggled. "I'm lost, Brans"

He heaved a heavy sigh. "How did you come to school, Flo? I asked you to stay home, didn't I?"

I laughed. "I took the bus to school, Stupid brother and I can't miss my classes like you"

I hung up the phone after that and started walking in the hallway. I felt so light like I was a feather and I was giggling continuously but I didn't know the reason.

I had taken the first two classes but after that I felt like I was going to throw up but I couldn't find the washroom anywhere.

The school was playing some sort of game with me. Everytime I thought that the next door led to the girls bathroom, it turned out to be boys washroom.

I was now making my way throw the 1st floor in search of the the bathroom.

"Oh washroom, where are you?" I chuckled and bent down to look her and thete for bathroom.

I spotted a door and clapped my hands together. "There you are, you bad washroom" I scolded the door while pointing my finger to it.

A few people passed by and were giving me funny looks but I ignored them.

Nosy peeps.

I twisted the knob and walked inside to see a scene that actually knocked my senses into me. It was funny though.

Helia was pushed against a bathroom wall and Veronica was pressing herself against him. Her one knee was really close to a boy's sensitive spot and she was trying really hard to kiss Helia.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

Veronica stopped her poor attempt to kiss Helia and turned her head slightly to look at me and Helia also snapped his head in my direction.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Veronica snarled, pressing herself more against Helia.

I shifted my gaze to Helia. He was giving me a helpless look. "Flora, I swear_"

"Oh shut up, don't even say that pathetic line. I know she's forcing herself onto you" I pointed to Veronica's leg and gagged.

"I'm not liking it" I murmured, reaching out for Helia's hand and slipping my hand into his.

Veronica was taken back by my behaviour and even I was surprised by sudden boldness. Helia was just blinking rapidly.

"Hey!" Veronica yelled when I pulled Helia toward me. "You can't do this. I didn't even kiss him properly"

Helia rubbed a hand over his head and then ran it through his hair. "Veronica, Thank the Lord that Flora came on the right otherwise I would've punched a girl for the first time in my life"

I dragged him along with me, giggling.

"Your welcome, Damsel in distress," I said, when Helia and I were out in the empty halway.

I spinned on my heels, saluting but when I stopped I stumbled on my steps. "Woah, the world is spinnin' really fast" I laughed and slapped a hand over my face. "You're spinnin' "

Helia placed his hand over my head and then on my neck. It tickled me, so i stepped back and raised my face to look up at him. "You're hot, Flora," He said, seriously.

I bowed and then moved to my original position. "Thank you" I winked at him.

His eyes slightly enlarged but then he composed himself. "You've fever, Lora" Then he added after a cough. "C'mon let's get you home before anyone else experiences your bold attitude"

He took me by the arm and then we were walking down the way. He took out his phone and dialed a number on it. "Brandon, Flora has fever. I'm taking her home" He cut the phone after that.

"You took medicine?" He asked me.

I nodded my head several times. "Yep, Brandon fed me a medicine and I'm feeling like a feather since that"

"You should have stayed home, Flora" Helia sighed. "Why did you come?"

I jabbed a finger in his chest before glaring at him. "You boys are stupid and can skip school but I can't after taking so many holidays for the wedding, okay?"

Helia nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, yeah" He pulled me to his side more closely when I stumbled.

Helia then stopped and faced me. "You're way too weak to walk, Lora" After that I was lifted off of my feet.

* * *

"Flora, why did you come to school?" Brandon stormed into my room and sat down on the bed next to me, glaring.

Mom was out on work and I didn't bother her for anything. Helia, however, said that being a gentleman and good friend of mine he would take care of me for the rest of the day. Bree was home taking care of Alec.

Right now, I was in on my bed in my room and my covers were wrapped around me. Helia had gone in the kitchen to make me soup and had told Brandon to come after the school is over but Brandon being Brandon came to me as soon as he could.

Instead of replying him, I opened my drawer and took out sticky pad. I tore one note from it and wrote the same thing I had told earlier to Helia. I stuck it on my forehead and turned to Brandon. "Happy Now?"

Brandon glared at the note and jerked it away from my head. I yelped and slapped him on his arm. "Be a little more gentle"

"Soup is ready" Helia came in the room with a tray in his hand.

Brandon raised his brows and chuckled. "You made him cook something for you?"

Before I could reply, Helia jumped in. "Her bold attitude was scaring the sh*t out of me, Brandon. Soup was the best thing to make her mind work properly"

Brandon laughed and got up from the bed. And now he forgot about all the anger. Idiot. "Let me tell you a secret, Helia. Even the slightest dose of medicine can turn her high but if she sleeps through it...she's fine"

I glared at him while Helia smirked. "Woah, this piece of information can be useful sometimes, no?"

I took the tray out of his hand and chucked a pillow at both of them. "Get out of my room"

They stopped laughing and pursed their lips. "What?" Helia asked, leaning forward a little.

"You've turned deaf, Brownie boy? Get out of my room" I shooed them away.

Brandon and Helia turned to each other. "I expected a thank you, Linphea"

Brandon patted his shoulder. "She's high, mate. You can expect anything but normal"

With that they were out of my room. I started my soup and took my phone from the night stand to talk to my friends. The ones who had free period.

Me: Hey guys!

Stella: Where are you? I can't find you, Brandon and Helia anywhere.

Bloom: Yeah? Is something wrong?

Musa: Hey!

Me: We all are at my house, Stella. Bloom, I've fever, so Helia and Brandon are taking care of me.

Musa: What? I'm coming to your home.

Stella: How are you feeling now? ;) Helia's taking care of you.

Bloom: You need to see the doctor?

Me: Thank you, Muse but you should take your classes. Don't worry guys, I'm fine now and Helia made soup. *Giggles*. I don't need to see the doctor, Bloom. :)  
You should get to you classes now, guys. Bye.

Stella: Take Care, Flo. By the way, isn't Helia romantic?

Bloom: Yup, it's really romantic and caring.

Musa: I'm soon gonna win the bet!

I was about put my phone to side but I held back and stared at Musa's message with disblief. They made a bet?

Me: What bet, Musa? Am I missing something?

Bloom: No, no, no. You ain't missing anything, Flo. Musa was talking about the bet she made for Mckenzie.

Stella: You made bet on that B*tch?

Musa: I've a class. BYE.

I shut the phone off and threw it on the side, frustrated. I knew exactly that they had put on a bet on me and Helia.

You did the same to your brother, Flora. I sighed. Karma.

By the time, I had finished the soup and I had nothing to do, so I called out for Helia. I had an idea in my mind.

"Yes, Flora?" He popped his head inside room while his body was still outside and blocked by the door.

"I've a request," I said, sheepishly.

He quirked his brows and strolled inside the room, running a hand through his hair. He stopped beside my bed and smirked. "What kind of request?"

I wanted to roll my eyes but refrained. He would never play if I did that. "Can you play your guitar for me, please?"

He shook his head and went to the balcony. "I'll be right back, Ma'am"

The moment he left, Brandon came inside the room with a glass of water and medicine.

I groaned and covered my face with both of my hands. "Can I please just have soup for the rest of the day and not medicine?" My tone was pleading.

He shook his head and thrusted the medicine in my mouth. "I know that you're loving Helia's soup but medicine is necessary if you don't want to skip the school" He then handed me a glass of water which I gulped down almost instantly.

"How long before it completely turns me high?" I asked him and ignored his previous comment.

He shrugged. "The last time it took exactly 10 minutes and you're still under the influence of it, so I think about 5 minutes"

(A/N: Happens to me all the time -_-)

"I hate you, Brother" I mumbled, averting my eyes away from him and pouting.

I didn't want to look like an idiot in front of Helia.

"Aww, I love you too. Now go to sleep otherwise you might make Helia run away" He ruffled my hair and then walked out of my room.

I was unnerved and I wanted to kill Brandon right now. I wanted to be sober when Helia played the guitar but Brandon had to ruin it. I prayed silently to God that please let me be sober till the end of it.

"Lay down and get comfortable, Lora" Helia came back in the room through the balcony.

I turned my attention to him. He gestured to lay down. I obeyed him and covered my self with covers more properly. He sat down next to me on the edge of the bed and adjusted his guitar on his legs. He was sitting close enough to reach out and touch his face.

He began stroking the string of the guitar and then a sweet melody filled the air. He started with a slow tune and looked straight into my eyes. I began moving my head slightly and observed his expressions.

Although he was staring into my eyes, his expression was one of concentration. His gaze made me self concious and my gaze constantly fell to his humming lips which made it more difficult to concentrate on the melody. Helia shifted slightly in his place still keeping his eyes on me.

I closed my eyes when it became really hard for me to concentrate on the tune. I kept my eyes closed for the next 10 to 15 seconds and focused on the song and I couldn't deny the fact that he played really well.

I opened my eyes again to appreciate his fingers but I was captured by midnight blue eyes pouring themselves into my green orbs. When Helia realised I had opened my eyes he shifted them away from my eyes but started scanning the rest of my face.

Like my eyes fell on his lips, his gaze was slipping to my lips and he was trying really hard to look away.

The world around me was again starting to fade away like it did earlier and I was feeling like a feather again. This time instead of giggling, I felt a heavy weight coming right on my eyelids.

"Helia?" I murmured, focusing my attention to his eyes.

"Hmmm?" He was still playing the guitar and his eyes were scanning my face.

I placed a hand over his hand to stop him from playing further. It wasn't doing any good to me. "You want to do something very bad, right?" I murmured again. I couldn't bring myself to speak more loudly.

"What?" Helia questioned, placing the guitar on the bed and leaning forward a little. His arms were crossed now.

I thought it was rude to not appreciate him, so I rose my upper body a little and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you, Helia. You play it really well"

He was surprised by my sudden gesture but didn't say anything. He patted my back but didn't remove my hands from around his neck. "Welcome and thanks" He chuckled.

"What did you say earlier, Flora?" Helia questioned after a moment of silence between us.

"That you wanted to do something very bad" I murmured against his neck.

"And what would be that?" Helia stroked my hair slightly.

I sighed lightly under his touch and my eyelids turned more heavy, threatening to fall shut any moment. "You wanted to kiss my lips" I told him.

He froze in my arms. I couldn't help but giggle. "Don't worry, I won't remember anything after waking up. It's a secret too" I whispered in his ear.

Helia cleared his throat. "How come?" He whispered back.

I closed my eyes and fall back on the bed. "Brandon fed me... the medicine and I'm... uh, really high, so don't worry" I was now snuggling in my pillows and I had my face away from Helia.

He chuckled a little. "So, can I ask you a question then?"

"Mhhm" I couldn't say anything else.

"You also wanted to kiss me?" He questioned hesistantly.

I sighed and shrugged. I was almost asleep now. "Umm...I-I wou_" I closed my mouth after that because darkness had consumed me totally and everything else around me blocked out.

* * *

 **Guys, I read everyone's review and I'll tell about the next story in the last chappie, so you've to wait and also aashiflower... you reviewed after a very long time... Thanks for that.**

 **Everyone please, do review it. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's a final chapter guys. I've done it. I've finally done and I'm crying hard right now.**

 **I'm sorry that I couldn't update on 25th because I was at Grandma's home. Thank you for everyone who reviewed it and everyone who's reading, following and has faved it.**

 **I've a question waiting for you at the end. If you're interested do read it and answer it. Guests you too. ^.^**

* * *

Chapter 23

~~The Confession~~

"You should sneak into his room, Flo?" Stella sighed on the other line.

"Are you sure? He might not like it and he has been ignoring me for the last few days, so..." I rubbed a hand over my face and plopped down on my love seat, bringing my knees up.

"Flora, Helia is not ignoring you. We all have not seen him for the last few days like you. Even the boys have not seen him. You and Brandon are his neighbour. Go check up on him" Stella screeched in the phone.

I sighed heavily. "I asked Brandon to do it but he says if I'm so much concerned about him, I should go and see him personally" I tugged at my loose hair which was falling out of my messy ponytail.

"Flora, he's right and I think you should go to him right now" Stella said, softly.

My eyes widen. "Now?" I yelped.

Stella muttered something and I could tell it was really harsh but I could care less about that. "Yes, Flora, right now. I want you to go to his room this instant or I'll come to your house and drag you there myself"

I gulped. No. Stella shouldn't come here. "Fine, I'm going there" I ended the call and threw my phone beside me.

I pressed myself hard in the couch and let out a frustrated groan. I had never been effected by someone so much in my life. It felt so idiotic to feel like this but I couldn't help it. It was something out of my control.

Ever since I got up after listening to Helia's guitar and falling asleep, I hadn't seen him. Not even the boys had seen him because he made his schedule change and he had been skipping his lunch too, also he had switched his phone off.

Neither I nor Brandon went to his house. Whenever I asked Brandon to do it he would just say that if I was so much concerned about him, I should go him myself. But I was too scared to go to his room and I had some valid reasons for that.

First, he might ignore me and get mad at me for sneaking up on him. Second, Bree was staying with them and if she saw me again, she would probably assume something really dirty. Third, I remembered everything I said to Helia before blacking out.

I didn't remember what he told me or asked me but I remembered what I did and I was seriously embarrassed of it. I couldn't face him. I might never be able to face him without getting embarrassed.

"Oh God," I mumbled. I was so restless about it.

I went to my balcony door and peeked through the glass. Helia's curtain were drawn. Sighing, I went to my bed and crawled under the covers. I laid down straight and looked up at the ceiling. I stared at it without blinking and blew out air.

Everything around me was messed up and I didn't even know the exact reason. There were alot of things that I could say were the reason of it but they weren't.

"Flora?" I heard Musa's voice outside my room.

I sat up straight and my brows went up in confusion. What was she doing here?

"Come in," I said, reluctantly and tried to fix my hair but I was overall messed up, so it wasn't going to do any good.

The door opened and in came Musa, Tecna, Bloom, Aisha and Stella. My lips formed a thin line on seeing Stella. So, they were already coming to my house?

I watched as they all gathered around me on the bed and stared at my face with furious looks.

"What the hell is this?" Aisha gestured toward my condition. I ignored her question.

I crossed my arms beneath my chest and cocked a brow. "So, you all listened to my and Stella's conversation?"

The all nodded their heads and Bloom replied me. "Phone was on speaker"

I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my face with pillows. The pillow was yanked out of my hand.

"What the hell is going on with you, Flora? I can't understand? Why are you acting like this? Helia's ignoring and avoiding everyone. It's not like he's ignoring you purposely" Musa shook my shoulders quite harshly.

Then Stella spoke up. "Why didn't you go to him when I asked you to?"

I faced them all with helpless expression. "Because I messed up everything" I whispered.

Musa sighed and took my hand in her own. "What did you do?"

I shook my head. "Doesn't matter"

Stella pulled me to my feet. "If you don't wanna tell us, you're going to him now"

I literally jumped back to bed and shook my head. "No, no. I'm not going there"

Stella glared at me. "Then spill everything"

I sighed. They would never let me get away without telling. "The other day when I got ill and Helia brought me home, I did something stupid_"

"You kissed him?" Bloom jumped in.

I cut my eyes to her and rolled my eyes. "No, I didn't kiss him but something like that_"

I was again cut off but this time by Stella. "You did something more intense than that?"

My eyes widen and my cheeks burnt hot. "No" I screeched. "I just said something to him and nobody will cut me off this time" I said the last part looking at Tecna who had opened her mouth.

She shut her mouth immediately and placed a finger to her lips.

I cleared my throat. "Uhhh, so, you know how I behave when I take some kind of medications"

Everybody nodded and I continued. "I turned so much high that when Helia was playing his guitar for me, I made him stop it and I said that he wanted to do something very bad. He asked what he wanted to do? I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered that he wanted to kiss me. I also told him that I won't remember anything but I do"

Everyone's expression suddenly changed from serious to amused. Suddenly, Musa face palmed and glared at me. "It's not a big deal, Flo. You were high"

I threw my hands up in the air. "It is a big deal, Musa. I'm embarrassed"

"Why are you embarrassed?" Aisha slang her arm around my shoulder.

I blinked in her direction. "What do you mean why I'm embarrassed? I've never acted like that in front of a guy"

"Especially her crush," Bloom winked at me.

All of them laughed and I narrowed my eyes at them. "It's not funny." I slid of my ponytail and threw my hand to my side.

"It is funny. He won't even care about it and I know it because I'm his bestfriend" Musa patted my shoulder.

"Now c'mon get ready. You're going to Helia's house" Stella came back from my closet holding out a dress for me and a pair of shoes.

When I didn't get up, Tecna took me by my arms and dragged me to the bathroom. "I thought you were the mature one"

I opened my mouth to protest but the door was already shut in my face after throwing my clothes at me.

The shower might relax me, so I got in the shower and took a nice, relaxing shower. I blocked out every thought, I could possibly habe and just stood under the shower with my eyes closed.

I came out of the shower after 15 minutes and wrapped one towel around my body and the other around my hair. I dried my hair with a hair drier, put on my underwear and then the dress Stella had picked out for me. It was a strapless, knee length pink dress with a white swirly design on the right side of the shoes were simple white sandals.

I brushed my hair and went out of the bathroom. Girls nodded their head in satisfaction.

"Now you're looking like our normal and sweet Flora" Stella commented and strolled to me. She put on a white clip to my head and glossed my lips with a pink lipgloss.

" You're ready to go there now" Musa held my arm and led me out of the room.

"I don't think so" I tried to break free from her grip but she held my arm tightly and narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't act like a kid, Flo" She said so harshly that I shut up and turned away from her.

"Oh Gosh, I'm so sorry" Musa sighed suddenly and hugged me from the side. "You've never acted like this, Flora. It's so unnerving and I so want to punch Helia in the face. Even if he was avoiding us all, he should have at least told you what was going on"

I hugged her back. "I'm not special to him, Muse. Why would he tell me anything?" We had started descending the stairs now.

None of the girl followed us out of the room and I was glad that they didn't because it would be so irritating as well as embarrassing.

"You might not be special to him, flo, but you're important to him" Musa nudged me on the side and smiled.

I smiled back but it wasn't a big one. We walked the rest of the way in silence and reached Helia's home. My heart beat was rising with every passing second and I was trying to calm it down.

Musa pressed the bell and my heart a double flip. I took in a deep breath to soothe it down. Holy cow.

The door was opened by Bree but it wasn't her usual bubbly self. It was someone more serious standing at the door. She gave us a small smile and said "Hey girls."

"Hi" I gave her a small smile.

"Hey Bree, can we come inside?" Musa questioned.

Bree nodded her head and gestured for us to come inside. We went inside behind her. She led us upstairs and stopped on the head stair.

"You both have come to meet Helia?" Bree questioned.

Musa shook her head. "Nah, only Flora. I came to meet you"

Bree nodded and chuckled. "You knew I was here?"

I had started walking to Helia's room now. My heart was thumping in my chest and my head was spinning really fast.

"No need to knock" Bree called behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and nodded at her. I turned back and held the door with trembling hands. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and walked inside.

Helia was standing in the room with a shirt in a white shirt in his hand. I guessed he was changing. Thank God, I didn't enter a few seconds ago.

"Sorry," I said and looked down.

He chuckled at me. "You're way too shy when you're sober"

I raised my eyes to his face but my blood had rushed to my cheeks. I bit mt lower lip and again looked down. "Helia, I'm sorry about that da_"

He sat down on his bed and threw away his shirt. "What are you sorry for?"

I twisted my foot on the floor and looked at him. "Nothing" I muttered.

His brows scrunched up but he didn't press anything and changed the topic. "Not to be rude but why are you here?"

"I thought you were mad at us and you've been avoiding us all. You've even changed your phone number" I felt some confidence coming back to me.

Helia sighed and patted for me to sit on the bed. I sat down next to him but a few inches away. "I'm really sorry about that"

He turned his face a little away from me. "My life's messed up" He's voice was very grave.

"What happened?" I whispered, taking his face in my hand and turning it toward me.

He's eyes were glassy and his nose was getting slightly pink. He was on the verge of crying and it literally broke my heart.

I shook my head. I was causing him pain by asking something very personal. "Don't, Helia. Don't tell me" I scooted closer to him and hugged him.

It sent tingles down my whole body but I reminded myself that I was comforting him.

He hugged me back and nuzzled his face in my hair. "I need to tell it to someone, Lora. It is making me restless"

I nodded my head.

"My parents got divorced and my father has moved back. I knew that they were getting divorced and I knew that one day my father will move away but now when it has finally happened, I can't over it, I can't bring myself to accept it, Lora. I feel that everything has changed and it is shattering me. I feel that everything has broken, Lora. I've changed my schedule because I can't face you all and I can't answer everyone. I changed my number for the same reason," I didn't feel him cry or even sniff but just a deep, heavy sigh and after that he broke the hug to face me.

"Oh My God, I'm so sorry, Helia" I squeezed his hand and looked at him apologetically.

"You didn't know, Flora" He caressed my knuckles with his thumb.

"Helia, you need to tell everyone, okay? You can't continue this forever" I told him.

He nodded. "I know, Flora. I'll tell everyone soon" He then cleared his throat. "Flora, can you do me a favour?"

"Yes," I said, without any hesitation.

"Can you do something to divert my mind from this all mess?" Helia ran a hand through his hair.

I opened my mouth and then shut it. What could I possibly do? "I don't know, Helia. What can I do?"

"Anything. Just do anything you can think of?" He's voice was so pleading that my mind immediately got on work.

After thinking for a few seconds, a thought suddenly popped inside my head but it was really stupid and it might ruin my relation with Helia. I gazed at his face and found him looking at me expectantly.

"Anything, Helia?" I made a last moment confirmation.

He nodded his head. "Yes, anything"

I stood up and went to his balcony door and opened it wide. I took out my shoes and threw them across my balcony. They landed safely on my balcony.

"What are you doing, Flo?" Helia chuckled.

I spinned on my heels and forced a smile on my face because I was going to do something I had never done before and it was mean. It was very, very mean. For Helia, for me and for our friendship.

"I'm going to take your mind off of this but I'm not sure if it will make you happy or mad, so it's your choice, Helia" I went to the other door and opened it wide as well.

I looked outside to make sure if Musa and Bree were there but they weren't. I heaved a sigh of relief and came back to Helia. I went to stand in front of Helia.

"It can't be that bad, right?" Helia pursed his lips.

I shrugged. "It depends." I held out my hand for him.

He took it instantly and stood up. "I trust you, Flora"

The sincerity in his words made me smile. "Promise me some things, Helia"

"Really, Lora?" He chuckled.

"Yup, promise me you won't open your eyes until I leave, you won't move, you won't react and you won't come after me" I listed off.

His brows shot up to meet the sky. "You're gonna run away?"

"That's why I'm making you promise all these things" I gestured for him to close his eyes. He obeyed me.

I took a deep breath and spoke up. "Raise your hands to your side and hold your palms in my direction, Helia"

He did as I said. I then stepped on his bare foot and observed his face. His breath had hitched in his throat.

Then I placed my finger tips against the base of his palms and slid my hands up until my fingers were against his. I interwined our fingers together and observed him again. His chest had started rising and falling a little fast but not really fast.

I tiptoed on his feet and raised my face to his but a few meters away, so that I could do what I had in my mind. I parted my lips and started blowing out lightly on his face. I started from the middle of his forehead and blew in downward direction. I continued blowing until I reached the upper tip of his lips. I skipped his lips and blowed on his chin. His chest was rising more heavily now.

I didn't know I had that effect on a guy and especially the guy who was lifetime crush.

I brought my face closer to Helia's and blew out on his lips, our lips were brushing against each other. Butterflies flew inside my stomach and my legs went jelly but I controlled my self. Helia's face had started burning hot now.

I closed my eyes slowly and at the same time started withdrawing my hands. When our finger tips were side by side, I placed my lips against Helia's and kissed him slowly. Helis froze there on the spot.

I felt tears coming to my eyes because I had ruined my friendship with Helia forever. I moved my face back, took my hands back and stepped off of Helia.

I turned around and without waiting for a single second, I ran out of his room. I ran down the stairs and I ran out of his house. I ran bare foot until I reached my doorstep and I ran inside my house. I ran up the stairs and I ran into my room, I stopped running when I reached inside my bathroom and slammed the door behind me.

I had seen Musa standing outside Helia's room when I ran out. I knew she was running after me and I knew that my rest of friends had seen what zi had done because when I ran inside my room they were all outside on the balcony.

They were all banging on the door but I couldn't face them. Their sweet and innocent Flora had done something she could abd would never do but Helia Knightly made her do it. She did it because of him and it was all because she was in love with him.

Flora Linphea was in love with Helia Knightly.

No likeness, nothing just love. I laughed him and it broke me because I know he would never love me or even accept it.

I cried, sliding down on bringing up my legs against my chest. I rested my head against on my legs and sobbed hard.

It felt heavenly kissing him but when it ended I knew everything we had for our friendship ended up with it. I wanted to smack myself for being so greedy.

"Flora, come out," Stella said.

"Leave me alone, please," I said, crying.

"Oh My God, Flora, Why are you crying?" Musa banged on the door.

I cried out more loudly. "I messed up, Muse. I messed up everything" I banged my head against the door.

"No, you didn't. Come out, Flo" Aisha pleaded.

"Please, girls, just for once listen to me. Leave me alone for a while" I cried out.

"Flora, we can't leave you like this" Bloom told me.

"Please" I screeched.

"Okay," Tecna said. "But you'll call us when you feel like talking or when you want us" After that I heard footsteps and then the sound of the door opening and shutting.

I opened the bathroom door and went to my bed. I hid my face in the pillow and cried until, I couldn't cry anymore. I had never cry like this before but it was hurting so much that I had to let it all out.

I felt my eyes getting heavy and my thoughts eluding. The feeling was so much calming and comforting that I let it control me. I didn't know when I fell asleep but I remembered that I shed a tear before falling asleep.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day in bed staring at the ceiling. The room's light was off and the curtains were drawn. The sun was setting outside and I hadn't stepped out of my room once. I just laid down on my bed and stared.

I hadn't shed a tear after waking up but my eyes sore and they were stinging at the corner.

My parents were getting concerned about me and they had checked up on me several times but whenever they got into my room, I quickly shut my eyes and showed them that I was alseep. My mom had also checked my wrist and head many times to see if I had fever or not and when she found out that I didn't she got more concerned.

I hated what I was doing but I was way too tired to bring myself to tell them what was going on with me.

All of the girls had called to check up on me but after the calls got too much to handle, I switched my phone off.

I heard footsteps outside my room and then a knock at the door. I knew it was Brandon, so I stayed like that and waited for him to enter my room. He did it and then came to sit beside me on the bed.

I hadn't pretended to sleep this time because he was the only person I felt like talking too. He moved my covers away from me and made me sit up on the bed.

"What are you doing, Flora?" He just asked that and tears started spilling out of my eyes.

He opened his arms for and I jumped into it. He wrapped his arms around my body and craddled me. He didn't say anything for the next few seconds and let me cry on his shoulder. He just craddled me and kissed my hair.

I cried out until I felt myself getting a bit calm. I was still crying but it wasn't hysterical. It was a normal cry. "Brandon, I f*cked up everything"

He stared at my face. I knew why he was looking like this because I had never cussed such a bad word ever in my life.

"You didn't, Flora. You didn't do anything," He said, in a low voice.

"He hates me, Brandon and he will hate me forever for this" I pressed my head in his chest and sobbed.

He rubbed my back soothingly. "Why do you think like this? Did he say something to you?"

"He couldn't say anything because I made him promise that he wouldn't move or react or come after me" I moved away and looked at his face.

"Then how do you know that he hates you?" He asked in serious tone.

I opened my mouth to answer but I couldn't because I had no answer for it.

"Exactly" Brandon sighed. "Now tell me why are you crying?"

"I don't know" I rubbed my eyes to try and control my tears but they wouldn't stop.

Brandon squeezed my shoulders. "You know, Flora. Just say it" He said, demandingly.

I bit my lower lip and gripped the back of my neck with both hands. "I-I... love him, Brandon but..." I blew out in frustration. "B-but I can't have him b-be...because...h-he doesn't...l-love m-m me"

"Flora, listen to me" Brandon held my head between his hands and said to me firmly. "You don't even know what he thinks about you, you can't just assume things like that. You need to listen to him first before jumping to conclusions, okay?"

I swatted his hands away. "Do you think he'll talk to me after what I did to him? I did a really mean thing, Brandon. I kissed him without asking what he felt about me"

"Flora, it wasn't mean. You just confessed to him. By kissing him, you told him what you felt for him. Don't do this to yourself, Flora." Brandon kissed me on my forehead and stood up from the bed.

"Come, let's go downstairs and get you something to eat" Brandon waved his hand.

"No, Brandon. I'm too tired to get out of bed and I'm not hungry" I tied my hair into a rough ponytail which hung on the side.

"Then get some sleep" He pushed me down on the bed and drapped my covers around me. "I'll come and check up on you and if I found you crying or awake, either I'll take you straight to Helia or I'll call him home"

He turned off the lights and went out of my room, closing the door after him.

I did what he told me because I knew his threats weren't empty. I shut my sore eyes and went straight to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a melody playing outside my room. It was playing quite loudly which meant it was nearby.

I opened my eyes slowly and I adjusted myself to the darkness around me. Though, it wasn't much dark but it wasn't bright as well. I pushed myself against the headboard and switched my lamp on. I didn't bother checking the time because the sun was going to rise soon.

The door to my room slightly opened and Brandon came in. "How're you feeling?"

The sound had stopped outside by then. It was a little unnerving but I brushed it off and turned my attention to Brandon. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why are you up, by the way?"

His face suddenly paled a little but he composed himself in the blink of eye and smiled. "Just going for a run, wanna join?"

I cocked my brows. "You don't run in the mornings, Brandon"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm starting from today. Now you wanna come?"

I shook my head. I had something else on my mind. "No. I want to sleep"

He pouted. "You sure?"

"Yeah and close the door behind you" I faked a yawn and waved him a thumbs up.

He went out of the room and shut the door after me. I quickly got out of my bed and went out on the balcony. I gazed down to see if anyone was there but there wasn't anyone.

I looked in Helia's room direction to see if he was playing his guitar but the light was switched off.

I went back to my room, shrugging and sighing, but the melody again started playing and made me take a quick turn and go back on the balcony. It started moving away from the road and toward the back of my house. It stopped again there.

It was intriguing me. Shaking my head, I went to my room door after putting on shoes, and opened the door slightly. I peeked outside to see Brandon. He wasn't there and his room door was shut. I slipped out of the room and tiptoed toward the stairs. I descended the stairs without making any noise and went inside the kitchen. I opened the back door and stepped out of the house.

I might have taken a few steps when the unnerving tune again filled the air and this time it continued playing for a while. After a minute or two of steady playing, it started fading away.

I started taking small steps in the direction of the sound and looked around. All the trees and the darkness was scaring me but curiousness had taken control over my mind and it was forcing me to follow the sound.

After walking for about 10 minutes more the sound suddenly came to a stop but I didn't stop and continued moving in the direction I was moving. I heard the rustling sound of leaves but it didn't stop me.

Something felt so familiar about the pathway that like I had moved on it before and alot of times. The sky was going from black to blue and I could make out the pathway more clearly now.

Suddenly, my eyes fell on a pathway which was illuminated with bright yellow lights. I rubbed my eyes to check if I was imagining things but the bright pathway remained there.

I walked on the pathway and it lead to me a more bright area. Bright yellow light was covering a whole area but it wasn't on the ground, it was coming up from a higher source. I raised my eyes to see a tree covered in yellow lights as I moved on the lightened path. My eyes then fell on some pictures hanging from the tree.

I gasped when I realised they were Helia's and my pictures. I stood there and observed the pictures. In one picture, Helia and I were dancing and my head was rested on his shoulder. It was from Noah's wedding. It was in the middle and the largest one. Then two pictures were hun on either side of it. They both were from earlier today. In one picture I was blowing on Helia's face and in the other one I was kissing him and our finger tips were side by side.

"Oh my God, seriously?" Tears filled my eyes and prickled my eyes.

An idiom tune filled the air and startled me out of my daze. I looked down to see Helia sitting on a rock under the lightened tree. He had a mike in his hand and he was looking at my face with a nervous expression.

 **Like a thief in the night I take you far from here**

 **There will be no need to worry when I'm near**

He started singing with a small smile on his face, As if he was scared. Despite my eyes threatening to bawl out, I laughed. He was singing an EDM for me.

If there is a doubt in your mind I will make you see

That if you could put your trust in me

When he saw me laughing, he grinned and continued his singing. To be very honest, his voice was good, extremely good and what was making me more happy was the fact he was singing it for me and it was my favourite EDM.

 **(A/N: I don't have much romantic English songs and when I was going through my playlist... I got the idea of making Helia propose Flora with an EDM and I know that I'm crazy. ;) )**

 **I would steal you away if I could**

 **I'd turn the night to day**

I began walking to Helia with a smile on my face but my heart was beating really fast like it was going to explode in my chest.

 **If I could steal you away I would**

 **And I will steal you away**

I had to take in every single thing and I had to take in every single moment of Helia's song and his emotion that he was pouring inside his words. I stepped toward him slowly and I could feel Helia getting nervous by the passing second but honestly, he was brave enough to do this.

 **I would steal you away if I could**

 **And I will steal you away**

I approached him soon but it felt like forever. I stood in front of him and close enough. But when I reached him then it clicked me it was my favourite spot in here and it was the same tree where Helia had pulled a prank on me.

 **I would steal you away if I could**

 **I'd turn the night to day**

He smiled at me and stuck out his hand for me. I held it instantly but I wasn't expecting what he did next. He kissed my knuckles and then pulled me on his lap. My legs were on the outer side.

He scooted me closer to him until my body was a few inches away from him and dropped the mike next to him. He brushed his lips against mine and sang the last part against my lips.

 **If I could steal you away I would**

 **And I will steal you away**

"Flora" Helia started as soon as the melody died out and held my back with both of his hands. "You did something very mean to me today" He whispered to me.

I dropped my chin in shame and murmured in an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry_"

He placed his forefinger to my lips. "Shh," He whispered again. Then he moved the same finger under my chin and made me look up at him. He stared into my eyes. "You made me promise that I would not open my eyes, move, react or even come after you. Do you even know how bad I wanted to look at you? How bad I wanted to kiss you back? How bad I wanted to hold you and how bad I wanted to come after you tell you how I felt about you?"

Tears spilled out of my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. They were the tears of relief and happiness but some were for jumping to conclusions and assuming stupid things.

"I'm sorry, Helia" I sniffed and moved my hands to my mouth to muffle the sob which was about to come out of my mouth.

Helia took my hands away from my mouth and smiled a little. "But you know, Flora, I'm really proud of something. I made you come after me with just playing my guitar" He winked. "And you're obsessed with me"

I laughed at the last part. Helia brought our joined hands forward and wiped my tears away. He then pulled my face toward his lips.

"Flora, I" He kissed my forehead. It sent shivers down my spine and butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

He moved his lips downward, his lips lingering on my skin. He stopped against the tip of my nose. "Love" He whispered and kissed my nose.  
I gasped and squeezed our hand tightly together.

He moved more down but instead of stopping against my lips, he moved toward my chin and stopped on the tip of my lower lip. "You" He kissed my lower lip tip. I gasped once again and almost melted in under his touch.

He didn't move further and I knew why he was stopping there. He was waiting for my response. Sighing in relief, I answered to him immediately. "I love you too, Helia"

And then he placed his lips on my own and kissed me with everything he had. The love, the happiness and every other emotion which he had for me was poured inside the kiss. His kiss was soft and delicate and it felt like he demanded nothing. He just wanted to kiss me like I was a precious thing to me and he wanted to keep it with care.

I kissed him back with the same emotions and closed my eyes to block out everything and everyone else. Just Helia, me and the kiss but that never happened because we both were soon engulfed in a hug and alot of cheers had arose around us.

"Finally!"Stella and Sky yelled together.

"Congratulations!" Bloom kissed my cheek.

"OMG! It was so romantic" Musa gushed. We all stared at her face in awe.

"Did you just say that?"Tecna placed a hand on her forehead.

She swatted her hand away. "Sc*ew you, guys" She huffed.

I ignored the rest of the chatter and focused my attendance on Brandon who was standing a little to the side and was smiling down at us. I stood up from Helia's lap and strutted toward him.

"You were the part of plan?" I pouted his way.

He gave me a sheepish look. "Yup, Helia walked straight to me when he got the idea" He then lokked over my shoulder and pointed toward the rest of them. "We all were a part of it and we planned this after you closed youself in your room"

"May I have her for moment?" Helia addressed Brandon! coming behind me.

Brandon chuckled. "She's all yours," Brandon said, and strolled away.

Helia spinned me on my heels and made me face him. "Flora, I've a question for you?" He wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes?" I blushed, slightly. I knew what he was going to ask.

"Will you be girlfriend?" He slid my ponytail off my hair and made them fall around me.

"Yes, Helia" He placed his forehead against mine and kissed me again. I kissed him back and we both smiled in the kiss.

It was the best day of my life because now I had everything I could have asked for. Helia had completed my heart and he had completed my soul. I couldn't ask for anything else.

* * *

 **So, guys, did you enjoy my story? And I have a serious question, please, everyone who's reading it answer me.  
**

 **You want a sequel or not?**

 **Do answer it.**

 **Review, fav and follow.  
**

 **Cupcake loves you all.**


	24. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

Hey Guys,

Missed you all a lot. So, I'm here for something... IS ANYONE UP FOR A BONUS CHAPTER?

Let me know if you are. I'll be happy to right to write for THE BOND OF LOVE.


	25. BONUS

**AYEEE! I'm writing again for THE BOND OF LOVE. *Dances* I've added a cute scene into this. Hope you like it. Helia POV. OMG! I was dying to do that.**

 **Himangi Sahni: Thanks for your review and opinion. I tried to do that. Hope it's like that.. HEHEHE**

 **divineicefairy(guest) Thanks for your review, too. And I kind of like your idea and I'll try to do it. However, I'm not sure about the time. I've three stories going on and I'll probably put that up after them...but I can't say...maybe it will come up earlier. You'll see. heeheheeh**

* * *

 **BONUS CHAPTER**

"How old were you when you first fall in love, Helia?"

A smile crept up my lips. The thought was so peaceful and delightful that my chest swelled up because of them. I blew out dreamily and looked at the owner of the voice. A very familiar junior sat opposite to me, his eyes trained somewhere other than me, on a certain girl. I looked in his direction, a large grin already plastered on my face.

"Fourteen." I replied to Asher, resting my back against the wall. His head did a double take and finally he was looking away from the door of boys locker room where the girl stood with her friend. I chuckled at his surprise, but then it suddenly changed to disappointment. I quirked a brow. "What is it?".

Asher huffed. "You beat me in that, too."

I ruffled his hair, giving a full blown laugh. "It feels the same, kiddo. Count the feelings not the number."

A smile was passed back to me. "Yeah. It's the love that really matters." He followed my position and looked back at the door. She wasn't there anymore, yet he kept his eyes there. "16 and in love. Don't you think it's crazy?".

The moment I looked back at the door. A familiar person stood there in the doorframe, the world's cutest smile spread across her angelic face and reached into her beautiful jade eyes. My heart melted at the sight and I couldn't help sighing in content. She was the most beautiful person I had ever met. The owner of the kindest heart and a person that loved too much. "Love is crazy, Asher. Sixteen or sixty...it still blows you away." It was ruthless and wild.

And if love made you crazy, I wanted to be the craziest person alive.

Leaving Asher to his own little world, I stood up to my height and made my way towards Flora. She was grinning at me through the door, her little frame leaning against the support. Her eyes brightened as I stopped before her and took her small, soft hands into my own. Pulling them up, I placed a kiss on either of her hands. "What are you doing here, Lora?".

She wrapped her delicate hands around my arm. "Came for some special people." She replied. We were walking down the hallway now. The silent way reminding of our own high school starting days. When in the evening nobody besides the footballers roamed the halls. Everything went by so fast. But, I was happy. I got Flora before time flew by. I earned her before it could get late.

I feigned hurt. "Special? Someone beside me?."

Flora giggled, rolling her eyes at me playfully. "You've a very special place, Helia. Always remember that."I swear, she was going to make my heart burst with happiness. I kissed her hair as she continued. "I just came to meet my favorite staff. I wanted to thank them for all they did for us as friends and teachers." She added, gesturing around with her hands.

We reached the parking lot which was almost deserted. I turned to face her. "How did you come here?".

"On feet."

I winked. "Perfect." I placed an arm around her petite waist and pulled her into me. "You do everything so right, Lora. You are amazing."

She laughed and nudged me. "I never pegged you as a cheesy guy, Helia."

We had just arrived before my car. A sudden thought hit up my mind and sly look covered my face. Grabbing Flora by an arm, I spun her around and caged her between my arms. She was stunned for a moment. Her eyes frozen on mine and I loved it more than anything. All her attention on me and I couldn't be happier. But, soon the look shattered away and replaced by it was her shy look.

Blood rushed to her face and colored it pink. She looked so adorable. I wasn't cheesy. I was smitten with her. "So, what did you peg me for?" I leaned in, my face inches away from her.

She gulped, shyness evident in her eyes. She remained silent and lowered her eyes. I affected her great degree. It was so decipherable. Smirking, I dropped my head lower, and moved slowly and carefully. My skin slightly touched hers as I advanced toward her ear. A tingling sensation erupted in my own skin, but she was visibly fazed more. Her sharp intake of breath said it all. I felt my lips brushing against her warm ear so I stopped. "Flora, I'm waiting."

Her deep breaths turned shorter. She was composing herself and failing miserably at it. At last, she dropped it. She didn't mask her affected breathing. But, she did something unexpected. Placing her face against mine, she raised herself a couple of bit and rested her damp lips on my ear. "I don't know, Helia. What should I peg you for?" Her whisper sent shiver through my spine and I had to clutch the car firmly to hold myself steady, but it couldn't help any longer because she moved an inch and placed a kiss on my sensitive spot.

A jolt of shiver made me lose my sanity and I whimpered in defeat. Taking Flora's face in my hands, I crashed my lips harshly against her. She responded immediately. Her lips moved against mine in pleasure and thirst. Our lips moved in sync and the kiss deepened. I poured every emotion into the kiss, wanting every inch of her soul.

She snaked her arms around me, moving them into my hair and grabbing a handful of tufts firmly. Needing or want of support made her press herself against me. It surged more satisfaction inside. I protectively held her around the waist. The aching in my heart was so much and it was because of Flora. She was my desire and taking her into my arms made me so vulnerable yet the strongest person alive.

I felt the kiss smoothing up, the movement not so fierce anymore, but it was a fulfilling kiss. It was softer now and more meaningful.

"Hey lovebirds, Get a room!" The sudden voice of a protective brother interrupted our sweet moment and we moved away to look at a very distressed Brandon.

Standing only some steps away from us was Brandon Linphea, looking not very happy at the PDA displayed his baby sister. Close to him was a snickering Riven and it did not do us a favor. Instead, Brandon turned around and elbowed him with a harsh glare in his eyes. Flora blushed beside me, but I found myself laughing at his brother.

"Don't get worked up, bro. We're leaving." I waved him off, opening the car door for Flora who gladly slipped inside. Shutting the door, I moved around to get in the driver seat. Thankfully, Brandon was busy insulting Riven.

However, as soon as I placed a hand on the car door, Brandon realized that I was fleeing and so he dashed like for a dear life. My hands dropped mid-work. A defeated look grazed my face.

"Not so fast, Knightly." Brandon grimaced. Dear brother, get it together. I was dating your sister. I arched a brow, feigning nonchalance. "For heaven's sake, kids are around here, Helia!."

I smirked, hand above eyes, I pretended to look in a distance and then back at him. "But I see no kid besides you and Riven." And honestly, there was nobody in the lot except us. Riven, who had heard his name in the conversation, winked. Not knowing what I had actually commented about him. Idiot.

Brandon glared at me, though it was only mild because we were friends. "Shut up, Helia. Just be careful."

I wasn't in the mood of argument so I nodded. It didn't demand any argument anyway. He was a caring brother and I couldn't fight off his concerned behavior even if we were close friends. "I will be. She's as important to me as she's to you."

* * *

The orange colored sky reflected in the water as we watched it from our position on the bridge. Our legs dangled low, my feet completely immersed in water while Flora's feet barely touched the water when she bent her feet in a curve. She sat snuggling her petite frame in my side, her head resting peacefully on my chest. Her calm breathing fanned my chest through the thin cloth and sent my heart onto another level of tranquility. She felt so good like that. Like she belonged there.

We sat in complete silence, none of us speaking anything. It was so calm here. Everything appeared so blissful and complete that I wished for the moment not to end. The Sun might be setting but the new chapter of my life had just started. One of the best chapter one could wish for or maybe the best of all.

Finishing high school and stepping into the college life was an exhilarating event in my life. What added to the joy was Flora's existence in the world. An important place in my heart and life. I couldn't wish for anymore.

"Helia," Flora whispered tenderly, breaking me out of my bubble. "Are you going to miss me?".

I shook my head. She straightened up to look at me and a quizzical expression painted her features. It caused me to smile at her. "I'll never miss you because you're always on my mind. You are on mind when you even sit beside me. So, what are the chances that you'll go away when you are apart." I touched her cheek, giving it a stroke as I talked.

Flora leaned her head into my hand and closed her eyes momentarily. "But, I'll miss your warmth beside me, Helia. I only got you now." When she opened her eyes they shone brightly because of unshed tears.

My heart dropped at the tears in her eyes. Folding my arms around her shoulders, I pulled her in a strong hug. I sighed, placing a kiss in her soft hair. She smiled so nice. "Hey Lora, don't think it that way." I murmured. "View it as a way that will keep our love exciting. It will always give you butterflies in your stomach when we meet." I teased her, pinching her nose.

Shoving me playfully, she broke the hug. She giggled now. "Helia, the philosopher." She shook her head. "I'm impressed."

Bowing down, I accepted the praise. "Thank you, Lora. Anything for you." Then I realized something. "Lora," I started excitedly. "I've something for you." My searching hands finally located the rectangular box in my pocket. It had stayed so long there that it wasn't itching anymore. Plucking it out, I placed it in her lap. "Have a look at it." But she was staring at me, surprised. All of a sudden, a wave of nervousness washed over me.

My throat constricted. What was she thinking?.

I watched her closely and tried to analyze her. But, she was only still. Her eyes were undecipherable and so was her face. I panicked. Had I offended her?.

Fear arose in me, as I desperately gathered my calm together. No she was just surprised. "Flora?" I called out again, concealing the panic in my voice.

She was shaken alive and soon her hands were gripping the box. Relief rushed throw me and I exhaled a large breath. However, a tinge of nervousness was left. I kept my eyes on her as she turned to look at me once again. I ran a tongue on my lower dried lip. "Open it, Flora." I prompted.

She hesitated for a moment before nodding. Then she moved her hand over the box and opened it up. A gasp escaped her mouth and she covered it up with the free hand. "This is so beautiful, Helia." She exclaimed, making my shoulders drop with ease. Phewww! It was close to a mini heart-attack. Flora picked up the locket in her hand and ran her other hand over it delicately.

The chain held a delicate butterfly in it. The wings going about it constructed detailed in Emerald and gold. The golden frame of the wings held Emerald in different shapes and sizes in the open space. Then there was the central body of the butterfly that was made of ruby. But, the most attractive thing that I found in the necklace was...

"Right there." Flora said, her voice cracked up. She smiled at me through her glassy eyes. She was pressing my words under her thumb.

I grinned and took the locket out of her hands. "Here. Let me do it for you." Getting up, I went to crouch down behind Flora. Her hair was already closed in a bun, so I had to only place it around her neck and fix it there. Permanently. "Done." I announced.

Flora laughed, touching the locket. I helped her to get to her feet. "Thank you so much, Helia. It means so much to me." She took me by surprise and tiptoed to kiss me on the nose.

I chuckled. We didn't speak further. Standing there on the bridge, we only gazed at each other. Our eyes were locked on each other and honestly, I couldn't get enough of the moment.

She was everything that I needed and everything I wanted. She was the missing piece to my heart and hence she completed my heart. She completed me. Flora was someone that kept me glued together. I wanted to be strong for her even when I felt weak. I wanted to be there for her even when I wasn't enough. I had kept myself away from her for so long that now leaving her was an aching thought. But I was happy that she belonged to me now as I belonged to her.

"Oiii, Here are the lovebirds!" The teasing voice of Riven cut through the air around us and traveled into our ears. We turned at once to greet the official bad-timers of my life.

Riven walked toward us, wearing a smug expression. Brandon closely followed but they had another person in tow with them. Stella Solaria was chirpily striding towards her. Despite all the displeasure that I felt, I still genuinely appreciated Stella for literally running on the uneven ground in high-heels. Massive respect she deserved, yet I only offered her a feeble smile because of her bad timing.

Flora groaned next to me. "Do you always have to ruin the cute moments?" She huffed, crossing her arm beneath her chest.

Couldn't agree more.

How were they reaching us on their _perfect time_ anyways?

Brandon rolled his eyes, standing before us. "I wouldn't call the earlier one cute." Stella came around him, engulfing his arm in her hands. Brandon gave her a disapproving look. Flora, however, ignored him.

"Why are you here?" I turned to the slightly sane one.

Riven threw me a mocking sad look. "Say goodbye, Lover boy. We are leaving."

My heart sank at his words. All the mustered up strength draining away. How hardly I had prepared myself and built up all the strength. It was gone away so easily in the moment.

I looked at Flora, who held my hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Right there." She repeated my words with a sad smile. I gave her hand a squeeze back, unable to hide my own sadness.

The moment had come when we departed. It was an incomprehensible moment for me. I was excited and happy, yet a little sorrowful for leaving Flora behind. But we had our own journeys to take, too. It was hard but the only right thing to do.

"We are leaving too, Flo. Let's get going." Stella was about to burst with excitement.

"Looks like the blondie is quite happy." Riven commented, pinching her cheek.

Stella's face turned red and I could literally imagine the steam blowing out of her ears. Nevertheless, Flora, Brandon and I chuckled. The moments weren't going to come very often now. As Stella opened to comeback with a pretty nasty reply, the voice of a newcomer joined us.

"But, your dear girlfriend is really not." Musa hollered, coming next to Riven. She twisted her ear and narrowed her eyes. "I can't believe you left me alone on our last day here!."

And she wasn't alone. The rest of our gang joined us with cheers in Musa's favor and Boo's for Riven. Flora wrapped her arms around my torso, looking genuinely happy at the sight of our friends.

"I'm really going to miss this all." Flora remarked, laughing hard as Sky leaped at Riven and grabbed his other ear, twisting it as hard.

"Me too. But we'll always come together and be there for each other. I promise that on everyone's behalf." I finished and the whole gang erupted into an 'Aye' at something Timmy had said.

His words or mine, we will always agree.

Flora and I moved forward to take part in the public chiding of Riven by Musa. Passing comments here and there, my attention was all focused on the perfect being wrapped around me who was laughing uncontrollably at comments that Stella and Musa both were throwing the poor Riven's way.

Sneaking a glance at Brandon, I leaned down to steal a kiss from Flora as he was busy making his own statements.

* * *

 **TADA THE CHAPTER IS DONE!**

 **Thank you everyone who took the time to give it a view. I'm genuinely thankful to all the people who had followed this story till the very end. I had so much fun writing this story and this chapter that I can't really explain. I miss all those people who were always eager for the next chapter and really I wanted to do something for them.**

 **I'm sorry that I went MIA for long long time and I regret it a lot. I lost so many of my precious cupcakes and I feel so bad for that.**

 **I want you all guys back and if you're reading this I want to thank you once again with all my heart.**

 **I'm currently writing another Helia/Flora story (LOVE OR LOYALTY?) and you can catch me there if you want. Or PM me, I'll be happy to talk with you guys.**

 **\- Hugs and kisses.**

 **-CuteCupcake.**


End file.
